Algo Prestado
by AndyTribut
Summary: En las frenéticas semanas que preceden a la boda de Delly, una situacion se sale de todo control y Katniss se encuentra en una situación imposible, atrapada entre su preciada amistad con Delly y el amor de su vida. (Adaptacion Literaria)
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Capítulo 1

La primera vez que pensé en mis treinta años estaba en quinto curso. Delly, mi mejor amiga, y yo encontramos un calendario perpetuo en la parte de atrás del listín telefónico, donde se podía mirar cualquier fecha del futuro y, utilizando la parrilla, determinar qué día de la semana sería. Así que localizamos nuestros cumpleaños del año siguiente, el mío en mayo y el suyo en septiembre. El mío era un miércoles por la noche, un día de escuela; el de ella, un viernes. Un triunfo pequeño, pero típico. Delly siempre tenía suerte. Su piel se bronceaba más rápido, el pelo se le ondulaba con más facilidad y no necesitaba llevar aparato para los dientes. Su _moonwalk_ era superior, igual que sus ruedas y sus volteretas hacia delante (yo nunca conseguí hacerlas, jamás). Delly tenía dos agujeros en cada oreja y un hermano; aunque solo fuera un chico, era mejor que ser hija única, como yo.

Pero, por lo menos, yo tenía unos meses más que ella y, en eso, nunca estaría a mi nivel. Fue entonces cuando decidí mirar mi trigésimo cumpleaños... en un año tan lejano que sonaba a ciencia ficción. Caía en domingo, lo cual significaba que mi apuesto marido y yo contrataríamos a una canguro responsable para que cuidara a nuestros dos hijos ese sábado por la noche, cenaríamos en un elegante restaurante francés con servilletas de tela y no volveríamos a casa hasta después de la medianoche, para poder celebrarlo, técnicamente, en el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Yo acabaría de ganar un caso muy importante; habría demostrado, de forma sorprendente, que un hombre inocente no era culpable del delito del que lo acusaban. Y mi esposo brindaría por mí: «Por Katniss, mi guapísima esposa, la madre de mis hijos y la mejor abogada de Indiana». Le conté mi fantasía a Delly cuando descubrimos que su trigésimo cumpleaños caía en un lunes. Vaya mal rollo para ella. Vi cómo fruncía los labios al enterarse de esta información.

—¿Sabes, Kat, a quién le importa en qué día de la semana cumpliremos los treinta? —dijo, encogiendo los hombros, suaves y de color oliva—. Para entonces seremos viejas. Los cumpleaños no importan cuando eres tan viejo.

Pensé en mis padres, que estaban en la treintena, y en su prosaica manera de ver sus cumpleaños. Mi padre acababa de regalarle una tostadora a mi madre por su cumpleaños porque la nuestra se había estropeado la semana antes. La nueva tostaba cuatro rebanadas de pan a la vez, en lugar de dos. No era mucho como regalo, pero mi madre pareció contenta con el nuevo electrodoméstico; no detecté para nada la decepción que yo sentía cuando mis regalos de Navidad no estaban a la altura de lo esperado. Así que, seguramente, Delly tenía razón. Las cosas divertidas, como los cumpleaños, ya no importaban tanto al llegar a los treinta.

La próxima vez que pensé en tener treinta años fue durante nuestro último año en el instituto, cuando Delly y yo empezamos a ver la serie _Treinta y tantos _juntas. No era una de nuestras favoritas —preferíamos las comedias de situación más divertidas, como _¿Quién es el jefe? _o_ Los problemas crecen_— pero la veíamos de todos modos. Mi mayor problema con _Treinta y tantos _eran los quejosos personajes y los problemas que parecían causarse a sí mismos. Recuerdo que pensaba que tendrían que crecer de una vez y aguantarse. Dejar de rumiar sobre el sentido de la vida y empezar a hacer listas de la compra. Era cuando pensaba que mis años de adolescencia se alargaban demasiado y que seguro que sería veinteañera para siempre.

Luego cumplí los veinte. Y me pareció que la primera parte de la veintena duraba para siempre. Cuando oía a algunos conocidos con unos cuantos años más quejarse del final de su juventud, me sentía tranquila, yo todavía no estaba en la zona de peligro. Tenía mucho tiempo. Seguí así hasta los veintisiete, cuando quedaron atrás los días en que me pedían el carnet y empecé a maravillarme de la súbita aceleración de los años (lo cual me recordó el monólogo anual de mi madre cuando sacaba los adornos de Navidad) y de la aparición de las arrugas y de unas cuantas canas. Fue a los veintinueve cuando asomó la cabeza el auténtico temor y comprendí que, en muchos sentidos, igual podía haber cumplido ya los treinta. Pero no del todo, porque todavía podía decir que era veinteañera. Todavía tenía algo en común con los universitarios de último curso.

Ya sé que treinta es solo un número, que eres lo viejo que te sientes y todo eso. También sé que, en el gran plan de todas las cosas, a los treinta sigues siendo joven. Pero ya no tan joven. Por ejemplo, ya han pasado los años mejores y más propicios para tener hijos. Así que no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta mientras permanezco sentada precariamente en un sofá ultramullido de color granate, en una oscura sala del Upper West Side, durante mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, organizada por Delly, que sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.

Mañana es el domingo que imaginé, cuando estaba en quinto jugando con el listín de teléfonos. Después de esta noche, ya no seré veinteañera nunca más, ese será un capítulo cerrado para siempre. La sensación me recuerda la Nochevieja, cuando ha empezado la cuenta atrás y dudo entre coger la cámara o limitarme a vivir el momento. Por lo general, cojo la cámara y, cuando la foto no sale, luego lo lamento. Entonces siento que me han fallado lamentablemente y me digo que la noche habría sido más divertida si no significara tanto, si no me viera obligada a analizar dónde he estado y adónde me dirijo.

Igual que la Nochevieja, esta noche es un final y un principio. No me gustan los finales y los principios. Siempre preferiría quedarme en el medio. Lo peor de este final (de mi juventud) y de este principio (mi edad mediana) en particular es que, por primera vez en mi vida, me doy cuenta de que no sé hacia donde voy. Mis deseos son sencillos: un trabajo que me guste y un hombre al que quiera. Y en la víspera de mis treinta años, tengo que enfrentarme a un 0 de 2.

Primero, soy abogada en un gran bufete de Nueva York. Por definición, esto significa que vivo amargada. Ser abogado no es como nos lo pintan; nada parecido a _La ley de Los Ángeles, _la serie que hizo que se dispararan las solicitudes de ingreso en las escuelas de leyes a principios de los noventa. Trabajo unas horas interminables para un socio de espíritu mezquino, con retención anal, me ocupo sobre todo de tareas tediosas, y he llegado a un punto en que el odio que sientes hacia lo que haces para ganarte la vida empieza a reconcomerte. Así que he memorizado el mantra del asociado de un bufete legal: _Odio mi trabajo y lo dejaré pronto. _En cuanto haya pagado el préstamo. En cuanto consiga mi prima el año que viene. En cuanto se me ocurra alguna otra cosa para pagar el alquiler. O encuentre a alguien que lo pague por mí.

Lo cual me lleva a mi segundo punto: estoy sola en una ciudad con millones de habitantes. Tengo muchos amigos, como se demuestra por los que han venido esta noche. Amigos con los que ir a patinar. Amigos con los que ir a los Hamptons en verano. Amigos con los que reunirme el jueves por la noche para tomar un par de copas, o tres. Y tengo a Delly, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, que es todo lo anterior junto. Pero todo el mundo sabe que los amigos no bastan, aunque yo suelo decir que sí, solo para guardar las apariencias cuando estoy con mis amigas prometidas o casadas. No planeaba estar sola a los treinta, ni siquiera al cumplir los treinta. Quería tener un marido ya; quería ir al altar en la veintena. Pero he descubierto que no puedes crear tu propio calendario y lograr que se haga realidad solo con desearlo.

La situación parece más deprimente porque mi mejor y más antigua amiga tiene un trabajo glamuroso de relaciones públicas y acaba de prometerse. Delly sigue siendo la de la suerte. La miro ahora, mientras nos cuenta una anécdota a un grupo en el que está su prometido. Peeta y Delly son una pareja exquisita; esbeltos y altos, con pelo rubio y ojos azules a juego. Están entre la gente guapa de Nueva York. Te esfuerzas para verle el anillo y, de inmediato, lamentas haberlo hecho. Ella te pilla mirándola y te mira a su vez, de arriba abajo, llena de desdén.

—O sea que la lección es esta: si pides que te hagan una depilación biquini, asegúrate de especificar. Diles que dejen una pista de aterrizaje; de lo contrario puedes acabar sin un solo pelo, como una cría de diez años. —Delly acaba su cuento subido de tono y todo el mundo se ríe. Excepto Peeta, que hace un gesto con la cabeza, como diciendo: «Vaya pieza está hecha mi chica».

—Vale. Vuelvo enseguida —dice Delly, de repente—. ¡Tequila para todos!

Mientras se aparta del grupo y se dirige al bar, pienso en todos los cumpleaños que hemos celebrado juntas, todos los hitos que hemos conseguido juntas, aunque yo siempre los alcanzaba primero. Conseguí el carnet de conducir antes que ella, pude beber alcohol legalmente antes que ella. Ser mayor, aunque sea por pocos meses, solía ser algo bueno. Pero ahora nuestra suerte se ha invertido.

Ahora está apoyada en la barra, flirteando con el aspirante a actor/camarero de veinte y algo con quien ya me ha dicho que se lo «haría absolutamente» si estuviera soltera. Como si Delly pudiera estar soltera alguna vez. Una vez, en el instituto, dijo: «Yo no rompo; solo subo de categoría». Ha mantenido su palabra y siempre ha sido ella la que ha dejado tirada a su pareja. Durante nuestros años de adolescencia, universidad y todos nuestros días de veinteañeras, ha estado con alguien. Con frecuencia, ha tenido más de un hombre rondándola, esperando.

Se me ocurre que podría ligarme al camarero. Estoy libre como un pájaro; no he salido con nadie desde hace casi dos meses. Pero no me parece algo que uno debería hacer a los treinta. Los líos de una noche son para las veinteañeras. Y no es que pueda hablar por experiencia. He seguido un camino ordenado de niña buena, sin desviaciones. En el instituto, saqué sobresaliente en todo, entré directamente en la universidad y me gradué _magna cum laude, _me presenté al examen de ingreso de la facultad de derecho, aprobé y me admitieron enseguida en la escuela y después, en un importante bufete de abogados. Nada de viaje de mochila por Europa, ni de historias loca. Nada de secretos ni intriga. Y ahora parece que es demasiado tarde para todo eso.

Así que me siento intranquila por mi futuro y lamento un poco mi pasado. Me digo que ya habrá tiempo de rumiar sobre ello mañana. Ahora mismo, voy a pasármelo bien. Es la clase de decisión que una persona disciplinada puede tomar. Y yo soy disciplinada en extremo; la clase de niña que hacía sus deberes el viernes por la noche, justo al salir de la escuela; la clase de mujer (a partir de mañana, ya no me queda nada de chica) que se pasa la seda dental cada noche y hace la cama cada mañana.

Delly vuelve con los tequilas, pero Peeta rechaza el suyo, así que ella insiste en que me tome yo los dos. Antes de darme cuenta, la noche empieza a tener ese cariz borroso que toma cuando pasas de estar alegre a estar bebida y pierdes el sentido del tiempo y del orden preciso de las cosas. Al parecer, Delly ha alcanzado ese punto incluso antes, porque ahora está bailando encima de la barra. Dando vueltas y girando con su escueto vestido sin espalda y sus tacones de diez centímetros.

—Te está robando el protagonismo en tu fiesta —me dice, en voz muy baja, Joannna, mi mejor amiga del trabajo—. No tiene vergüenza.

Me echo a reír.

—Sí, como de costumbre.

Delly suelta un chillido, da una palmada por encima de la cabeza y me llama con un gesto de «acércate» que encantaría a cualquier hombre que haya soñado alguna vez con un acto chica-chica.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Ven aquí!

Por supuesto, ella sabe que no iré. Nunca he bailado encima de una barra de bar. Niego con la cabeza y sonrío, una negativa educada. Todos esperamos a ver qué hará a continuación, y lo que hace es balancear las caderas en perfecta sintonía con la música, inclinarse lentamente y luego enderezarse de golpe, con su larga cabellera desbordándose en todas direcciones. Miro a Peeta, que en estos momentos nunca sabe si sentirse divertido o molesto. Decir que este hombre tiene paciencia es quedarse más que corto. Peeta y yo tenemos esto en común.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss! —dice Delly a voz en grito—. ¡Levantemos nuestros vasos por Katniss!

Todo el mundo lo hace. Sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

Un minuto después, Peeta la coge, se la carga al hombro y la deposita en el suelo a mi lado con un solo movimiento. Está claro que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

—Bien —anuncia—. Voy a llevar a la organizadora de la fiesta a casa.

Delly arranca su bebida del bar y da una patadita en el suelo.

—¡Tú no mandas en mí, Peeta! ¿Verdad, Katniss? —Mientras afirma su independencia, se tambalea y vierte el Martini encima de los zapatos de Peeta.

Peeta pone mala cara.

—Estás borracha. Esto ya no le divierte a nadie más que a ti.

—Vale, vale. Iré contigo... De todos modos, me siento un poco mareada —dice, con cara de tener náuseas.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Estaré perfectamente. No te preocupes —dice, representando el papel de niña pequeña enferma, pero valiente. Le doy las gracias por la fiesta, le digo que ha sido una sorpresa total, lo cual es una mentira, porque yo sabía que Delly capitalizaría mi trigésimo cumpleaños para comprarse un vestido nuevo, montar una juerga tremenda e invitar a tantos amigos suyos como míos. Con todo, fue amable por su parte organizar la fiesta y me alegro de que lo hiciera. Me abraza con fuerza y dice que haría cualquier cosa por mí y que qué haría ella sin mí, su dama de honor, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Peeta la interrumpe.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss. Te llamaremos mañana. —Me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Peeta —respondo—. Buenas noches.

Veo cómo la acompaña fuera, cogiéndola por el codo cuando casi tropieza con el bordillo. _Ah, quién tuviera alguien que te cuidara así. _Poder beber con un abandono temerario, sabiendo que habrá alguien que te lleve a casa sana y salva.

Un rato después, Peeta vuelve a aparecer en el bar.

—Delly ha perdido el bolso. Cree que se lo ha dejado aquí. Es pequeño, de plata —dice—. ¿Lo has visto?

—¿Ha perdido su bolso nuevo de Chanel? —Hago un gesto con la cabeza porque perder cosas es propio de Delly.

Normalmente, yo la vigilo, pero en mi cumpleaños no estoy de guardia. De todos modos, ayudo a Peeta a buscar el bolso y, al final, lo encontramos debajo de un taburete del bar.

Cuando está a punto de marcharse, Gale, el amigo de Peeta y uno de sus testigos, lo convence para que se quede.

—Venga, hombre. Acompáñanos un rato.

Así que Peeta llama a Delly a casa y ella le da permiso, farfullando, y le dice que se divierta sin ella. Aunque probablemente está segura de que eso no es posible.

Gradualmente, mis amigos se van marchando, deseándome feliz cumpleaños. Peeta y yo nos quedamos los últimos, incluido Gale. Nos sentamos a la barra, conversando con el actor/camarero que tiene un tatuaje que pone «Jen» en el brazo y ningún interés en una abogada que va entrando en años. Son más de las dos cuando decidimos que es hora de marcharnos. La noche parece más de mediados de verano que de primavera y el aire cálido me infunde una súbita esperanza: _Será este verano cuando conoceré a mi hombre._

Peeta me para un taxi, pero cuando se acerca dice:

—¿Qué tal otro bar? ¿Otra copa?

—Vale —contestó—. ¿Por qué no?

Entramos los dos en el taxi y él le dice al taxista que se ponga en marcha, que tiene que pensar dónde vamos. Acabamos en un bar en la esquina de la Séptima y la Avenida B, llamado muy apropiadamente 7B.

No es un lugar alegre; 7B es cutre y está lleno de humo, es elegante.

Peeta señala un reservado.

—Siéntate. Enseguida vuelvo. —Luego da media vuelta—. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

Le digo que lo mismo que él, me siento y lo espero. Veo como le dice algo a una chica del bar, vestida con pantalones de color verde ejército y un top corto donde dice: «Ángel Caído». Sonríe y mueve la cabeza.

Al cabo de un momento, Peeta se sienta a mi lado, acercándome una cerveza.

—Newcastle —dice. Luego sonríe y le salen unas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos—. ¿Te gusta?

Asiento y sonrío.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que el Ángel Caído se da la vuelta en el taburete y observa a Peeta, absorbiendo los rasgos cincelados, el pelo ondulado y los labios carnosos. Delly se quejó una vez de que Peeta cosecha más miradas y reacciones que ella. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su compañera, Peeta parece no darse cuenta de la atención que despierta. Ahora Ángel Caído me mira a mí, probablemente preguntándose qué hace Peeta con alguien tan corriente. Confío en que crea que somos pareja. Esta noche nadie tiene que saber que solo tomo parte en la fiesta nupcial.

Peeta y yo hablamos de nuestros trabajos y del alquiler de la casa que compartimos en los Hamptons, que empieza dentro de una semana y de muchas otras cosas. Pero Delly no sale en la conversación ni tampoco su boda en septiembre. Trato de que eso se mantenga.

Dan el último aviso en 7B. Cogemos un par de cervezas más y volvemos al reservado. Algo más tarde, estamos de nuevo en un taxi, dirigiéndonos hacia el norte por la Primera.

—Dos paradas —le dice Peeta al taxista, porque vivimos en lados opuestos de Central Park.

Peeta lleva el bolso de Chanel de Delly, que parece pequeño y fuera de lugar en sus grandes manos. Miro la esfera plateada de su Rolex, un regalo de Delly. Son casi las cuatro.

Permanecemos sentados en silencio durante diez o quince manzanas, cada uno mirando hacia fuera por la ventanilla de su lado, hasta que el taxi da con un bache y me lanza hacia la mitad del asiento, con la pierna rozando la de Peeta. Entonces, de repente, miro a Peeta por el rabillo, pero en ese momento, sin saber cómo, Peeta me está besando. O quizá yo lo estoy besando a él. Como sea, nos estamos besando. Tengo la mente en blanco, mientras oigo el suave sonido que hacen nuestros labios al encontrarse una y otra vez. En un momento dado, Peeta da unos golpecitos en la separación de plexiglás y, entre beso y beso, le dice al conductor que, finalmente, solo será una parada.

Llegamos a la esquina cerca de mi piso. Peeta le da un billete de veinte al taxista y no espera el cambio. Salimos del taxi, nos besamos más en la acera y luego delante de José, mi portero. Nos besamos durante todo el viaje en ascensor. Estoy apoyada contra la pared, con las manos en su nuca. Me sorprende lo suave que tiene el pelo.

Busco a tientas la cerradura y le doy vuelta a la llave en sentido equivocado, mientras Peeta me abraza por la cintura y me besa en el cuello y la mejilla. Finalmente, la puerta se abre y nos besamos en mitad de mi estudio, de pie, apoyándonos solo el uno en el otro. A tropezones vamos hasta mi cama, que está hecha, con unas esquinas estilo hospital perfectas.

—¿Katniss? —Su voz es un susurro en la oscuridad.

—¿Peeta?—digo.

Y aunque lo estoy, tengo un instante de lucidez en el que pienso claramente en lo que me faltaba mientras era veinteañera y deseo encontrar antes de cumplir los cuarenta. Me sorprende que, en cierto sentido, pueda tener ambas cosas en esta noche de cumpleaños memorable. Peeta puede ser mi secreto, mi última oportunidad para un oscuro capítulo de veinte y tantos y también puede ser una especie de preludio; una promesa de alguien como él en el futuro. Me acuerdo de Delly, pero la relego al fondo de mis pensamientos, dominada por una fuerza superior que nuestra amistad y mi propia conciencia. Peeta se me pone encima. Cierro los ojos, los abro y los vuelvo a cerrar.

Y luego, no sé cómo, estoy haciéndolo con el prometido de mi mejor amiga...

* * *

Hola! soy un tanto nueva en esto, por eso queria comenzar con una adaptación, tengo otras historias escritas por mi, pero creo q me falta pulir los detalles, mientras tanto queria adaptar este libro con los personajes... espero q les guste! =D X.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Capitulo 2

Me desperté con mi teléfono sonando y por un segundo me siento desorientada en mi propio apartamento. Entonces oigo la voz estridente de Delly en mi contestador automático, insistiendo para que la atienda, "Atiende, por favor, atiende". De repente, mi crimen entra en escena. Me siento demasiado rápido y mi apartamento gira a mí alrededor. La espalda de Peeta está hacia mí, bien marcada y con músculos fuertes y tonificados. Le doy un codazo con fuerza.  
El se da vuelta y me mira.  
— ¡Ay, mi Dios! ¿Qué hora es?  
Mi radio reloj nos informa que son 7:15. Hace dos horas que tengo treinta años.  
Peeta sale rápidamente de la cama tomando sus ropas, que están esparcidas por el cuarto. El contestador automático emite dos timbres, interrumpiendo a Delly. Ella llama de nuevo y se queda todo el tiempo contando que Peeta no ha vuelto a la casa. Una vez más, mi contestador la interrumpe en medio de una frase. Ella telefonea una tercera vez, gimiendo:  
— ¡Despiértate, y llámame! ¡Te necesito!  
Cuando comienzo a levantarme, me doy cuenta que estoy desnuda. Me siento de nuevo y me cubro con una almohada.  
— Oh, mi Dios. ¿Qué hago? — Mi voz está ronca y temblorosa. — ¿Tengo que atender? ¿Decirle que dormiste aquí?  
— ¡Mierda, no! No atiendas... Déjame pensar por unos segundos.  
Él se sienta, sólo de costado, y se frota el maxilar, ahora cubierto por el sombreado del principio de la barba.  
Un terror enfermizo y capaz de ponerme sobria se apodera de mí. Comienzo a llorar. Lo que nunca ayuda para nada.  
— Oh, Kat, no llores — dice Peeta — Todo va a acabar bien.  
El se pone el jeans y después la camisa, sube el cierre, mete la camisa a dentro del pantalón y lo abotona con eficiencia, como si fuese una mañana como cualquier otra. En seguida verifica los mensajes en el celular.  
— Mierda, 12 llamadas pérdidas — dice él, sin parecer muy preocupado. Sus ojos apenas revelan una cierta ansiedad.

Después de vestirse, Peeta sienta de nuevo al borde de la cama y apoya su frente sobre sus manos. Me doy cuenta que él está respirando agitadamente por la nariz. Entonces él me mira, recompuesto.  
— Bien. Esto es lo que va a suceder. Katniss, mírame.  
Obedezco sus instrucciones, todavía aferrada a la almohada.  
— Todo va a estar bien. Escucha — explica Peeta, como si estuviese conversando con un cliente en una sala de reuniones.  
— Estoy oyendo —digo.  
— Voy a decirle que me quedé en la calle hasta más o menos las cinco y después fui a tomar un café con Gale. Listo, ella no va a sospechar nada.  
— ¿Qué le digo yo a ella? — Quiero saber. Mentir nunca fue mi fuerte.  
— Solamente dile que te fuiste de la fiesta y viniste a tu casa... Dile que no puedes recordar con certeza si yo todavía estaba allá cuando te fuiste, pero que crees yo todavía estaba allá conGale. Y no dejes de decir la palabra "creo "... Y eso es todo lo que sabes, ¿entiendes? — Señala mi teléfono— Llámala, ahora... yo voy a llamar a Gale antes de irme de aquí. ¿Entendiste?  
Sacudo afirmativamente la cabeza, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente, mientras él se levanta.  
—Y conserva la calma - dice él, sin maldad, pero con firmeza. Y pronto ya está en la puerta, una de las manos en la perilla, la otra peinando su cabello rubio.  
— ¿Y si ella ya habló con Gale? — le pregunto cuando Peeta ya está en el medio del corredor. Después me digo a mí misma— Estamos muy jodidos.  
El se da vuelta y me mira desde el corredor. Por un segundo creo que está enojado, que va a gritarme para que me controle. Que eso no es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Pero el tono de él es delicado.  
—Kat, no estamos jodidos. Ya resolví todo. Tú solamente dile lo que debes decir... Y... ¿Katniss?  
— ¿Qué?  
—Lo siento mucho.  
—Si— yo respondo— Yo también.  
¿Será que estamos hablando entre nosotros... o a Delly?

Peeta se marcha. Voy al teléfono, todavía me siento una tonta. Demoro unos segundos, pero finalmente creo coraje para llamar a Delly.  
Ella está histérica.  
— ¡El hijo de puta no vino a casa anoche! ¡Es mejor que esté inconsciente en la cama de un hospital!... ¿Crees que me engañó? Digo, a la gente bonita y genial también las engañan ¿no?  
Comienzo a decirle que no, que probablemente él apenas salió con Gale, pero lo pienso mejor. ¿Eso no parecería demasiado obvio? ¿Realmente le diría eso si no supiese de nada? No logro pensar. Mi cabeza está estallando y mi corazón latiendo fuerte, de a ratos el cuarto vuelve a girar.  
— Estoy segura que él no te engañó.  
Ella se suena la nariz.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?  
— Porque él no te haría, Dell.  
No logro creer en mis palabras, en la facilidad con que ellas salen de mi boca.  
—Bien, entonces a ¿dónde mierda está? Los bares cierran a las cuatro, cinco de la mañana. Carajo son las 7:30.  
— No sé... Pero estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica.  
De hecho existe.  
Ella me pregunta qué hora me fui, si él todavía estaba allá y con quién estaba —exactamente las preguntas para las cuales Peeta me había preparado. Respondo con cuidado, como fui instruida. Sugiero que ella telefonee a Gale.  
—Ya lo llamé— dice ella. Y ese imbécil de mierda no atendió el maldito celular.  
Al escuchar esas palabras siento un gran alivio. Tenemos una posibilidad. Gracias Gale!  
Escucho un clic de una llamada en espera y Delly desaparece, después vuelve, diciendo que es Peeta y que ella va a llamarme cuando pueda.

Me levanto y camino tambaleante hasta el baño. Me miro al espejo. Mis ojos con la máscara de pestañas y el delineador corrido, el maquillaje en lamparones. Los ojos me arden porque dormí con los lentes de contacto. Me saco los lentes rápidamente, segundos antes de tener ganas de vomitar. No vomito por la tolerancia al alcohol que adquirí en los tiempos de la facultad, y aún así eso sólo me sucedió una vez. Porque yo aprendo de mis errores. La mayor parte de las personas en la facultad dice: "Nunca más voy a hacer esto". Entonces lo hacen de nuevo el fin de semana siguiente. Pero yo mantengo la palabra. Así es como soy. Voy a aprender con esta también. Sólo déjame zafar primero.  
Tomo un baño, me libero del olor a humo del cabello y la piel y dejo el teléfono a la mano, esperando que Delly me llame diciendo que todo está bien. Pero las horas pasan y ella no llama. Alrededor del mediodía comienzan las llamadas por mi cumpleaños. Mis padres hacen su serenata anual y tradicional "¿Adivina a dónde estaba treinta años atrás, en esta misma fecha?". Logro disimular y bromeo con ellos, pero no es fácil.  
A eso de las tres no tengo noticias de Delly y todavía estoy descompuesta. Bebo de una sola vez una enorme copa con agua, tomo dos anti ácidos y considero la posibilidad de pedir huevos fritos y tocino, remedio en que Delly cree devotamente cuando tiene resaca. Pero sé que nada va a aplacar el dolor de la espera, imaginando qué estará sucediendo, sin saber si Peeta zafó, o si los dos estamos jodidos.  
¿Alguien nos habrá visto juntos en el 7B? ¿En el taxi? ¿En la calle? ¿Alguien además de José, cuyo trabajo es no saber? ¿Qué estará sucediendo en el Upper West Side, en el apartamento de ellos? ¿Será que le dio la loca y él resolvió confesar? ¿Ella estará haciendo las maletas? ¿Estarán haciendo el amor todo el día para calmar la consciencia de él? ¿Todavía estarán peleando, dando vueltas y más vueltas en torno a las acusaciones y negaciones?

El miedo debe suplantar todas las emociones, sea una vergüenza sofocante o el arrepentimiento, porque, por más loco que pueda parecer, creo que no soy culpable de haber traicionado a mi mejor amiga. Ni siquiera cuando encuentro en el piso el preservativo que usamos. La única culpa real que reconozco es la de no sentirme culpable. Pero voy a arrepentirme más tarde, después que sepa que no corro peligro. Oh, por favor, mi Dios, nunca hice algo así. Por favor, permite que zafe de esta. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar toda mi felicidad futura. Cualquier posibilidad de encontrar un marido.  
Pienso en todos los acuerdos que intenté negociar con Dios cuando todavía estaba en la escuela, creciendo. Por favor, no permitas que me saque menos de B en esta prueba de matemática. Por favor, hago cualquier cosa, hasta prepararle sopa a los pobres todos los sábados en vez de solamente una vez por mes. Buenos tiempos aquellos. Y pensar que una C algún día significó lo peor en mi mundo y mi vida tan organizada. ¿Cómo pude, aunque sea de forma pasajera, haber optado por el camino del mal? ¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan grande, con tanto potencial para alterar mi vida, y hacer algo tan completamente imperdonable?  
Llega finalmente el momento en que no logro soportar más. Llamo al celular de Delly, pero entra directo al la casilla de mensajes. En seguida llamo a casa de ellos, con la esperanza que ella atienda. En vez de eso, Peeta atiende. Me retraigo.  
— Hola, Peeta. Habla Katniss— digo, intentando sonar natural.  
Ya sabes, la madrina de tu boda y la mujer con quien te fuiste a la cama anoche.  
—Hola, Katniss- él dice casualmente. — ¿te divertiste anoche?  
Por un segundo creo que él está hablando de nosotros dos en la cama y me siento horrorizada con la relajación de él. Pero pronto escucho a Delly en el fondo, pidiendo el teléfono, y me doy cuenta que él solamente está refiriéndose a la fiesta.  
—Ah, claro, fue perfecto, una fiesta genial— me muerdo el labio.  
Delly ya le arrancó el teléfono. El tono de ella es muy alegre, está completamente recompuesta.

—Oh, disculpa, me olvidé de llamarte. Ya sabes, por un tiempo tuve una situación muy dramática aquí.  
—Pero, ¿estás bien ahora? ¿Está todo bien contigo... y con Peeta?  
Tengo dificultad en decir el nombre de él. Cómo si de alguna forma fuese a denunciarme.  
— Hum, eh, espera un minuto.  
Me doy cuenta que ella cerró la puerta, ella siempre va al cuarto cuando habla por teléfono. Me quedo imaginando la cama de ellos con dosel, la cama que ayudé a Delly a escoger. Pronto, muy pronto será el lecho nupcial de los dos.  
—Ah, sí, ahora estoy bien. El estaba con Gale, fue sólo eso. Ellos se quedaron afuera hasta tarde y acabaron yendo a tomar el desayuno. Pero por supuesto, entenderás que todavía me estoy haciendo la furiosa. Le dije que es totalmente patético, un tipo de 32 años, de novio, se quede afuera toda la noche. Patético, ¿no te parece?  
— Si, creo que sí. Pero sin mayores consecuencias - Trago en seco y pienso, si, aquello no tendría mayores consecuencias. - Bien, me quedo aliviada de que se hayan entendido.

— Si, estamos bien, creo. Pero aún así ... él debería haber telefoneado. No acepto ese tipo de conducta de mierda, ¿entiendes?  
— Si— yo digo y después valientemente agrego— te dije que él no te estaba engañando.  
—Lo sé... Pero aún así me imagino a Peeta con alguna mujerzuela stripper o algo así. Mi imaginación es muy fértil.  
¿Fue eso que lo que la noche pasada representó? Sé que no soy una mujerzuela, ¿pero habrá sido una elección consciente de parte de él ir a la cama con alguien antes de su boda? No, seguramente no. Seguramente él no elegiría a la madrina de su novia.  
—En fin, y tú, ¿qué te pareció la fiesta? Soy una amiga tan mala... Me puse borracha y me fui antes. ¡Oh, mierda! Hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Mi Dios, soy la peor de todas, Kat!.  
— Ah, todo fue perfecto. La fiesta fue tan divertida. Muchas gracias por ter planeado todo... me quedé completamente sorprendida... realmente increíble...

Oigo la puerta del cuarto de ellos abriéndose y Peeta dice algo sobre estar atrasados.  
— Oh, en verdad tengo que correr, Katniss. Nos vamos al cine. ¿Quieres venir?  
— Hum, no, gracias.  
— Bien. Pero la cena de esta noche sigue en pie, ¿verdad? A las ocho.  
Me había olvidado completamente de los planes para encontrar a Peeta, Delly y Joanna para una pequeña cena de cumpleaños. No existía la menor posibilidad de que pudiese enfrentar a Peeta o Delly esa noche — y con certeza— no a los dos al mismo tiempo. Le digo que no sé si voy a ir, que realmente tengo resaca. A pesar de haber dejado de beber a las dos, agrego, antes de acordarme que los mentirosos suelen ofrecer detalles sin mucha importancia.  
Delly no lo nota.  
— Tal vez te sientas mejor más tarde... te llamo después del cine.  
Cuelgo el teléfono creyendo que fue demasiado fácil. Pero en vez de sentirme aliviada, acabo sintiendo con una vaga insatisfacción, una tristeza, deseando que fuese yo quien estuviese yendo al cine. No con Peeta, por supuesto. Con alguien. Con qué rapidez le doy la espalda a mi acuerdo con Dios. Quiero un marido nuevamente. O por lo menos un novio.  
Me Siento en el sofá con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, meditando sobre lo que le hice a Delly, esperando que la culpa llegue. No llega. ¿Fue porque estaba alcoholizada? Estaba borracha, fuera de mi sano juicio. Pienso en mi clase de Derecho Penal en primer año de la facultad. Intoxicación, así como infancia, insanidad, coacción e inducción, es una excusa legal, una defensa donde el reo no es imputable por haberse involucrado en una conducta que de otro modo sería un crimen. Mierda. Apenas había sido una intoxicación involuntaria. Bien, fue Delly quien me hizo beber todos esos tragos. Sólo que la presión del grupo no constituye intoxicación involuntaria. Aún así, es un atenuante que el jurado puede tomar en cuenta.  
Claro, responsabiliza a la víctima. ¿Qué me pasa?

Tal vez yo simplemente sea una persona mala. Tal vez la única razón para que haya sido buena hasta ahora tenga menos que ver con mi firmeza de carácter y más que ver con el miedo de ser atrapada en flagrante delito. Obedezco las reglas porque tengo aversión al riesgo. Nunca robé en supermercados cuando era adolescente en parte porque sabía que estaba mal, pero principalmente porque sabía que sería la primera persona en ser atrapada. Nunca me copié en una prueba por la misma razón. Hasta hoy soy así, no me llevo nada a casa del estudio porque de alguna forma creo que las cámaras de vigilancia me van me captar. Entonces, si es eso lo que me motiva a ser buena, ¿será que realmente merezco crédito? ¿Realmente soy una buena persona? ¿O solamente una pesimista cobarde?  
Todo bien. Tal vez sea una persona mala. No hay otra explicación plausible para mi ausencia de culpa. ¿Le habré hecho esto a Delly a propósito? ¿La noche pasada estuve motivada por celos? ¿Resiento su vida perfecta, la facilidad con que logra las cosas? O tal vez, de forma subconsciente, en mi estado de embriaguez, estaba cobrándome las cosas malas que me hizo en el pasado. Delly no siempre ha sido una amiga perfecta. Lejos de eso. Comienzo a presentar el caso al jurado.

Acordándome de Finnick en la escuela primaria. Me Estoy dando cuenta de una cosa... Señoras y señores del jurado, consideren la historia de Finnick Odair...

Delly Cartwright y yo crecimos como mejores amigas, ligadas por la geografía, una fuerza mayor que todos los otros factores cuando se está en el primario. Nos mudamos a la misma calle sin salida en Naperville, Indiana, en el verano de 1986, justo a tiempo para asistir al desfile del bicentenario de la ciudad. Marchamos lado a lado, batiendo los parches de los mismos tambores rojos, blancos y azules que el padre de ella nos compró. Todavía me acuerdo de Delly inclinándose a mi lado y diciendo: "Vamos a hacer de cuenta que somos hermanas." La idea me estremeció... ¡Una hermana! Y en ese exacto momento fue lo que ella se convirtió para mí. Dormíamos en la casa de una o de la otra todos los viernes y los sábados durante el año escolar y en la mayor parte de los días de la semana durante el verano. Fuimos capaces de captar las manías de las familias de una y de otra, detalles que sólo se conoce cuando se es vecina de puerta de una amiga. Sabía, por ejemplo, que la madre de Delly doblaba las toallas en tres, con toda minuciosidad, mientras veía TV, que el padre de ella tenía una suscripción de Playboy, que golosinas eran permitidas en el desayuno y que las palabras "mierda" y "carajo" no tenían nada de malo. Estoy segura que ella también observó muchas cosas de mi casa, aunque sea difícil decir lo que hace de tu vida una vida única. Compartíamos todo: ropas, juguetes, hobbies, hasta nuestro amor por los Bee Gees, y por los unicornios.  
En quinto grado descubrimos a los niños. Lo que me lleva a Finnick, mi primera pasión de verdad. Delly, así como todas las otras niñas de la clase, gustaban de Cato. Yo hasta entendía los encantos de Cato. Me gustaba el cabello rubio que él tenía. Me gustaba también el modo en que el pantalón Wrangler le moldeaba el trasero, un peine negro encajado de un modo estudiado en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo. Y también de su liderazgo en el béisbol — el modo en que él relajadamente y sin ningún esfuerzo golpeaba la bola lejos del alcance de todos en dirección a lo alto, casi verticalmente.

Pero yo adoraba a Finnick. Adoraba su cabello rebelde y el modo en que sus mejillas se ponían rosadas durante el recreo, haciéndolo parecer una pintura de Renoir. Adoraba el modo en que giraba el lápiz número dos entre sus labios carnosos, dejando mordidas simétricas cerca de la goma de borrar siempre que estaba muy concentrado. Adoraba el modo en que se divertía cuando jugaba con las niñas (él era el único niño que jugaba con nosotras— los otros preferían el béisbol y el fútbol). Me encantaba el modo en que siempre era gentil con el chico menos popular de la clase, Rob, un niño terriblemente lelo que tenía el cabello cortado en forma de cacerola.  
Delly se sentí intrigada, si no irritada, con mi disidencia, así como también la de nuestra buena amiga Glimmer, quien se mudó a nuestra calle dos años después que nosotras (ese atraso y el hecho que ella ya tuviese una hermana significaban que ella nunca puedo efectivamente igualarse y alcanzar la condición de mejor amiga). Delly y Glim gustaban de Finnick, pero no de ese modo, e insistían en decir que Cato era mucho más bonito y mucho más atractivo... dos atributos que pueden meterte en problemas cuando eliges un muchacho o un hombre — una percepción que ya tenía a los diez años .

Todas nosotras estábamos seguras que Delly se llevaría el gran premio Cato. No solamente porque ella era más lanzada que las otras niñas al dirigirse a Cato, sino también porque ella era la niña más bonita del grado. Con los pómulos sobresalientes, los ojos grandes, armónicos, y una nariz delicada, Delly tenía un rostro que agradaba a todas las edades, aunque en quinto grado nadie supiese decir exactamente qué hace a una persona ser bonita. No creo que a los diez años yo llegase a comprender el significado de pómulos altos y estructura ósea, pero sabía que Delly era bonita y sentía envidia de la apariencia de ella. Glimmer también, y siempre que tenía una posibilidad le decía eso abiertamente a Delly, lo que me parecía totalmente innecesario. Delly ya sabía que era bonita y, en mi opinión, no necesitaba que esa información fuese reforzada todos los días.  
Entonces, ese año, en Halloween, Glimmer, Delly y yo nos reunimos en el cuarto de Glimmer para improvisar nuestros disfraces de gitanas - Delly había insistido que sería una excelente excusa para ponernos bastante maquillaje. Mientras ella estudiaba sus aros que imitaban brillantes, recién comprados, se miró en el espejo y dijo:  
— ¿Sabes una cosa, Katniss? Creo que tienes razón.  
— ¿Razón sobre qué? — pregunté, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción, imaginando a qué discusión anterior a la ella se estaba refiriendo.  
Delly se puso uno de los aros y me miró. Nunca me voy a olvidar de esa sonrisita socarrona en la cara de ella, apenas una leve insinuación de una sonrisa de ironía.  
— Tienes sobre Finnick. Creo que también me gusta.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con "me gusta"?  
— Estoy cansada de Cato. Ahora me gusta Finnick. Me gustan sus hoyuelos.

Miré a Glimmer en busca de apoyo, de palabras que explicasen que una persona no podía simplemente decidir gustar de otra persona. Pero por supuesto que ella no dijo nada, solamente continuó pasándose el lápiz labial color rubí.  
—No te creo, Delly!  
— ¿Cuál es tu problema? - preguntó ella. - Glimmer no se enojó conmigo cuando yo gustaba de Cato. Nosotras compartimos a Cato durante meses. ¿No es así, Glimmer?  
—Mucho tiempo. Empecé a gustar de él en el verano. ¿Recuerdas? ¿En la piscina? - concordó Glimmer, siempre incapaz de ver el cuadro completo.  
La miré, y ella bajó la vista con remordimiento.  
Aquello era diferente. Cato era casi de dominio público. Pero Finnick era exclusivamente mío.  
Esa noche no dije nada más, pero el paseo por el vecindario en busca de golosinas estaba arruinado. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Delly le mandó una nota a Finnick, preguntándole si gustaba de mí, de ella o de ninguna de las dos - con cuadraditos al lado de cada opción e instrucciones para que él marcase alguno de ellos. El debe haber marcado el nombre de Delly, porque en el recreo ellos ya se habían convertido en pareja. Lo que significa decir que ellos anunciaron que "estaban de novios ", pero verdaderamente nunca pasaban tiempo juntos, a no ser que uno cuente algunos llamados por la noche, frecuentemente pactados con antelación y con el derecho a que Glimmer estuviese riéndose al lado de ella. Yo me negué a participar o a discutir su nuevo romance.

En mi cabeza, no hacía diferencia que Delly e Finnick nunca se hubiesen besado, o que estuviésemos en quinto grado, o que ellos hubiesen "terminado" dos semanas después, cuando Delly perdió el interés y decidió que volvería a gustar de Cato Newton. O, como mi madre me dijo para consolarme, que la imitación era a más sincera forma de halago. Para mí lo único que contaba era que Delly me había robado a Finnick. Tal vez ella haya hecho eso porque realmente había cambiado de idea respecto a él; fue eso lo que me dije a mí misma para poder dejar de odiarla. Pero lo más probable era que Delly se hubiese quedado con Finnick sólo para demostrarme que era capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces, señoras y señores del jurado, Delly merecía eso. El que las hace, las paga. Tal vez ese sea su castigo merecido. ¿Tal vez?

Me quedo imaginando las expresiones de los jurados. Ellos no están convencidos. Los representantes masculinos del jurado parecen perplejos, como si no entendiesen nada de lo que está siendo dicho. ¿No era que siempre la chica bonita se que queda con el muchacho? Y ese es precisamente el modo en que el mundo debería funcionar. Una mujer mayor, con un vestido discreto, aprieta los labios. Ella está enojada por la simple comparación - ¡un novio comparado con un enamoramiento de quinto grado! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Una mujer impecable, casi bonita, vistiendo un traje Channel, ya se identificó con Delly. No hay nada que yo pueda decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión o para atenuar mi ofensa.

El único jurado que parece sensibilizado por la historia de Finnick es una muchacha gordita, de cabellos bien cortos, color café aguado. Ella de vez en cuando se sube los lentes sobre su nariz. Esa chica está a mi favor, inspiré su sentido de justicia. Ella está secretamente satisfecha con lo que hice. Tal vez porque ella también tenga una amiga como Delly, una amiga que siempre puede todo lo que quiere.

Pienso en el secundario, cuando Delly siguió conquistando todos los chicos que quiso. Puedo verla besando a Brutus cerca de nuestro armario en el pasillo y recordar la envidia que brotaba en mí cuando yo, sin novio, era forzada a presenciar la desvergonzada demostración pública de afecto de los dos. Brutus había sido transferido a nuestra escuela viendo de Columbus, Ohio, en el otoño de nuestro tercer año, e inmediatamente se convirtió en un éxito en todos lados, menos en clases. A pesar de no ser muy brillante, él era la estrella de nuestro equipo de fútbol, el armador titular de nuestro equipo de básquet y, por supuesto, nuestro principal bateador del equipo de beis bol en primavera. Y, con su aspecto guapo de novio de Barbie, las chicas lo adoraban. Cato, dejado de lado.

Sólo que, desgraciadamente, Brutus tenía una novia llamada Enobaria, allá en Columbus, con quien alegaba estar "110% comprometido" (una expresión de la jerga deportiva que siempre me molestó por su obvia imposibilidad matemática). O por lo menos solía estar comprometido, antes que Delly entrase en la historia, después de asistimos a un juego en que Brutus no permitió ningún bateo válido contra el equipo de Central y ella decidió que él tenía que ser de ella. Al día siguiente ella lo invitó a asistir al musical de Los miserables. Era de esperarse que un atleta que practica tres clases de deportes como Brutus no tuviese mucha inclinación por los musicales, pero él aceptó en acompañarla, y con bastante entusiasmo. Después del espectáculo, en la sala de estar de Delly, Brutus le clavó un chupón en el cuello. A la mañana siguiente, una cierta Enobaria de Columbus, Ohio, recibió una tremenda patada en el trasero.

Yo me recuerdo conversando con Glimmer sobre la vida privilegiada que Delly llevaba. Discutíamos el tema Delly con mucha frecuencia, lo que me llevaba a imaginar cuanto ellas chismeaban respecto a mí. Glimmer argumentaba que no era solamente la imagen o el cuerpo perfecto de ella, era también su seguridad, o su encanto. Sobre el encanto no sé, pero, mirando en retrospectiva, concuerdo con Glimmer en cuanto a la seguridad. Era como si Delly tuviese la perspectiva de una mujer de treinta años, sólo que todavía estaba en la secundaria. Tenía la comprensión de que nada de aquello importaba, de que sólo se vive una vez y de que vale la pena ir al frente y luchar. Ella nunca se intimidaba, nunca se sentía insegura. Incorporaba aquello que todos dicen cuando recuerdan los años de la adolescencia: "Si hubiese sabido eso en esa época."

Pero si hay algo que puedo decir sobre Delly y sus enamorados es esto: ella nunca nos dejó de lado por un tipo. Siempre ponía a sus amigas en primer lugar – Lo que es increíble para una chica adolescente. A veces ella llegaba incluso a dejar de lado al novio, pero más frecuentemente solamente nos incluía en sus programas. Formábamos una fila de cuatro en el teatro. El novio de turno, después Delly, Glimmer y yo. Y Delly siempre susurraba sus comentarios en nuestra dirección. Ella era impetuosa e independiente, al contrario de la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, que permitían que sus sentimientos por un muchacho las devorasen y anulase. En esa época yo creía que ella simplemente no los amaba lo suficiente. Tal vez Delly solamente quisiese mantener el control, y, siendo la persona que amaba menos, era eso lo que conseguía. No sé si ella realmente le importaba menos o solamente fingía, pero sé que tenía a cada uno de ellos a su merced, incluso después de despacharlos. El caso de Brutus, por ejemplo. El está viviendo en Iowa con su esposa, tres hijos, dos perros labradores y todavía le manda e-mails a Delly para su cumpleaños. Eso sí que es poder.

Hasta el día hoy Delly habla con nostalgia sobre los buenos tiempos del secundario. Yo me encojo cada vez que ella dice eso. Por supuesto, tengo algunos buenos recuerdos de esos días y disfruté una popularidad razonable— un buen beneficio adicional de ser la mejor amiga de Delly. Me encantaba ir a los juegos de fútbol con Glimmer, pintar nuestras caras de naranja y azul, estar envuelta en mantas en las tribunas y saludar a Delly mientras ella animaba con las porristas en el campo. Disfrutaba nuestras idas los sábados a la noche a la heladería Colonial, donde siempre pedíamos lo mismo - un sundae de vainilla con salsa de caramelo y chocolate, una torta de caramelo, chocolate y almendras y un brownie de chocolate doble - y después compartíamos todo entre las tres. Y adoré a mí primero novio, Rory, quien me llamó para salir durante nuestro último año. No bebía o consumía drogas y se sentía culpable con sólo de conversar sobre sexo. Delly, quien perdió la virginidad cuando estaba en segundo año, con un español que hacía intercambio estudiantil y que se llamaba Gloss, siempre me daba consejos sobre cómo corromper a Rory. "Le agarras el pene y te aseguro, no puedes fallar." Sólo que yo estaba perfectamente satisfecha con nuestras largas sesiones de toqueteos en la camioneta de la familia de él y nunca tuve que preocuparme por el sexo seguro o con manejar alcoholizada. Por lo tanto, si bien mis recuerdos no eran glamorosos, por lo menos me divertía razonablemente.

Tuve mis momentos malos también: los días en los que el cabello quedaba horrible, las espinillas, nunca usaba las ropas adecuadas, siempre quedaba sin pareja para bailar en las fiestas, no conseguía librarme de exceso de kilos, no era incluida en los equipos deportivos, y perdía las elecciones para tesorera de la clase. Además de una avasallante angustia que iba y venía a voluntad (o, más precisamente, una vez por mes), aparentemente fuera de mi control. Cosas típicas de la adolescencia, realmente. Clichés que le suceden a cualquiera. A cualquier menos a Delly, es decir, Delly que pasó por esos tumultuosos cuatro años de escuela sin sufrir rechazos, sin ser tocada por la maldición del acné adolescente. Por supuesto que Delly amaba la escuela, y la escuela adoraba a Delly.  
Muchas chicas con esa visión de sus años de adolescencia solían acabar mal más tarde en la vida. Ellas aparecen en las reuniones de diez años de graduación quince kilos más gordas, divorciadas y nostálgicas de sus días de gloria. Pero la marea de los días de gloria todavía no acabó para Delly. Ella no ha sufrido ninguna gran derrota o decepción. De hecho, la vida sólo se vuelve cada vez más dulce con ella. Como mi madre dijo un día, el mundo come de la mano de Delly. Esa solía ser – y todavía es - la mejor definición. Delly siempre logra lo que quiere. Y eso incluye a Peeta, el novio soñado.

Dejo un mensaje en el celular de ella, que va a estar apagado durante el film. Le digo que estoy demasiado cansada para salir para cenar. Con sólo conseguir librarme de ese programa ya me siento menos enojada. De hecho, de repente, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Busco la agenda y el teléfono para pedir una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. Creo que no voy a lograr perder dos kilos hasta el feriado del Día de la Memoria. Mientras espero mi entrega, recuerdo cuando Delly y yo jugamos con la agenda todos esos años atrás, imaginando el futuro y qué traerían los treinta años.

Y aquí estoy, sin mi marido guapo, sin la niñera responsable y sin los dos hijos. En vez de eso, mi cumpleaños más importante está manchado para siempre por un escándalo... Peor no tiene sentido quedarme martirizándome por eso. Aprieto el botón de redial del teléfono y agrego al mí pedido un milk shake de chocolate grande. Puedo ver a la chica gordita en el rincón de la fila de jurados guiñándome el ojo. Ella cree que el milk-shake es una excelente idea. Después de todo, ¿no es verdad que todos tienen derecho a unos minutos de flaqueza en el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Verdad?

* * *

_Holas, Mil gracias por su apoyo en el primer día… gracias por sus _Reviews_, los favoritos y bueno…_

_Gracias Totales! _

_krystal-esmeralda_

_Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen_

_Everllarkglee4ever_


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, la chica displicente que se bebe sin pestañear un batido de leche ha desaparecido, hundida en la culpa y en treinta años de obedecer las reglas. Ya no puedo racionalizar lo que hice. Cometí un acto incalificable contra una amiga, infringí un principio fundamental de la solidaridad entre mujeres. No tengo justificación.

Así que pasemos al plan B… Fingiré que no ha sucedido nada. Mi transgresión fue tan grande que no me queda otra salida que desear que todo el asunto se desvanezca. Y al seguir con mis asuntos como de costumbre y entregarme a mi rutina del lunes por la mañana, esto es lo que quiero conseguir.

Me ducho, me seco el pelo, me pongo mi traje negro más cómodo y zapatos de tacón bajo, cojo el metro hasta Grand Central, compro mi café en Starbucks, cojo el _New York Times _en el kiosco. Cada parte de esta rutina representa estar un paso más lejos de Peeta y el Incidente.

Llego al despacho a las ocho y veinte, muy temprano para lo habitual en los bufetes de abogados. Los pasillos están en silencio. Todavía no han llegado ni siquiera las secretarias. Estoy a punto de pasar a la sección del periódico dedicada a la metrópoli cuando veo cómo parpadea la luz roja del teléfono, avisándome de que tengo un mensaje; por lo general es un aviso de que me espera más trabajo. Algún socio idiota debe de haberme llamado el único fin de semana reciente que puedo recordar en que no he comprobado los mensajes. Apuesto a que es Marvel, el hombre dominante en mi vida y el socio más insoportable en seis pisos llenos de ellos. Tecleo mi contraseña, espero...

«Tienes un mensaje de una llamada exterior. Recibida HOY a las 7:42 de la mañana... —me dice la grabación. Detesto a esa mujer automatizada… Siempre es portadora de malas noticias y las da con una voz de lo más animada.

—_¿Qué será esta vez? _—me pregunto, mientras pulso _«play»._

«Hola, Rachel... Soy yo... Peeta... Quería llamarte ayer para hablar del sábado por la noche, pero no pude... Creo que tendríamos que hablar, ¿no te parece?... Llámame cuando puedas…. Ehmm… Estaré por aquí todo el día.»

Se me cae el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué no puede adoptar alguna de esas buenas y anticuadas técnicas de evitación y dejarlo de lado, no volver a hablar de ello nunca más? Esta era mi estrategia de juego. Cojo un lápiz y doy golpecitos contra el borde de la mesa. La mujer me exige que tome una decisión respecto al mensaje: tengo que volver a escucharlo, guardarlo o borrarlo.

¿De qué quiere hablar? ¿Qué podemos decir? Vuelvo a escuchar el mensaje, confiando en que las respuestas me lleguen en el sonido de su voz, en su cadencia. Pero no revelan nada. Vuelvo a escucharlo hasta que la voz empieza a sonar distorsionada, igual que cambia una palabra cuando la repites lo suficiente. _Huevo, huevo, huevo, huevo. _Era mi favorita. La decía una y otra vez hasta que parecía que tenía una palabra totalmente equivocada para describir la sustancia amarilla que estaba a punto de comer para desayunar.

Escucho a Peeta una última vez antes de borrarlo. Su voz suena, definitivamente, diferente. Tiene sentido, porque en cierto modo, es diferente. Los dos lo somos. Porque, aunque trate de no pensar en lo que ha pasado, aunque Peeta deje de lado el Incidente, después de una breve e incómoda llamada telefónica, estaremos para siempre en la Lista del otro; esa lista que todos tenemos, anotada en un cuaderno de espiral secreto o memorizada en el fondo de nuestra mente. Puede ser larga o corta. Puede estar organizada en orden de resultados, importancia o cronología. Puede ser completa, con nombre y dos apellidos o tener una mera descripción física, como la lista de Delly: _«Delta Sigma con deltoides de muerte...»_

Peeta está en mi lista para siempre. Sin querer, de repente pienso en los dos, en la cama, juntos. En aquellos breves momentos, fue solo Peeta, independiente de Delly. Algo que no era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Algo que no era desde que yo los presenté…

Conocí a Peeta en nuestro primer año en la facultad de derecho de la Universidad de Nueva York. A diferencia de la mayoría de estudiantes de leyes, que ingresan directamente cuando no se les ocurre nada mejor que hacer con sus brillantes expedientes académicos, Peeta Mellark era mayor y tenía experiencia de la vida real. Había trabajado como analista en Goldman Sachs, lo cual hizo trizas mis prácticas de verano de nueve a cinco y mis trabajos de oficina archivando y contestando al teléfono. Era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, relajado y tan atractivo que era difícil apartar los ojos de él. No podía fallar, apenas llevábamos una semana de clases cuando empezaron los rumores sobre Peeta; las mujeres especulaban sobre su situación personal, observando que no llevaba anillo o, alternativamente, preocupándose porque iba demasiado bien vestido y era demasiado guapo para ser hetero.

Pero yo descarté a Peeta de inmediato, convenciéndome de que su perfección exterior era aburrida. Fue una decisión afortunada, porque también sabía que él estaba fuera de mi alcance. (Detesto esta expresión y el supuesto de que la gente elige pareja basándose sobre todo en el aspecto físico, pero es difícil negar este principio cuando miras alrededor; las parejas suelen compartir el mismo nivel de atractivo y, cuando no es así, es algo digno de mención.) Además, no había pedido un préstamo de treinta mil dólares al año para encontrar novio.

De hecho, es probable que hubiera pasado tres años sin hablar con él, pero por casualidad acabamos sentados uno al lado del otro en Responsabilidad Civil, una clase con asientos asignados, impartida por el sarcástico profesor Hatmitch Abernathy. Aunque muchos profesores de la UNY utilizaban el método socrático, solo Abernathy lo usaba como herramienta para humillar y torturar a los estudiantes. Peeta y yo nos unimos en nuestro odio hacia nuestro mezquino profesor. Yo le tenía un miedo que llegaba a lo irracional, mientras que la reacción de Peeta tenía más que ver con la indignación.

—Vaya idiota —gruñía al acabar la clase, con frecuencia después de que Abernathy hubiera sumido en llanto a una compañera—. Me gustaría borrar esa sonrisa sarcástica de su presuntuosa cara.

Gradualmente, nuestras quejas llevaron a conversaciones más largas en la sala de estudio o mientras paseábamos por Washington Square Park. Empezamos a estudiar juntos en la hora antes de la clase, preparándonos para lo inevitable: el día en que Abernathy nos preguntaría a nosotros. Me aterraba que llegara mi turno, porque sabía que sería una sangrienta matanza, pero secretamente tenía muchas ganas de que llamara a Peeta. Abernathy se alimentaba de los débiles y confusos y Peeta no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba segura de que no caería sin luchar.

Lo recuerdo muy bien. Abernathy de pie en el estrado, examinando su gráfico de los asientos, un esquema con nuestras caras recortadas del anuario de primer año, prácticamente babeando mientras elegía a su víctima. Miró por encima de sus gafas, en nuestra dirección y dijo:

—Señor Mel larks.

Pronunció el nombre mal.

—Es Mellark —dijo Peeta, sin inmutarse.

Respiré hondo; nadie corregía a Abernathy. A Peeta le esperaba una buena.

—Vaya, discúlpeme señor "Mellark" —dijo Abernathy, con una pequeña inclinación muy poco sincera— Análisis del Caso Palsgraf.

Peeta permaneció sentado tranquilamente, con el libro cerrado, mientras el resto de la clase pasaba rápidamente las páginas para buscar el caso que nos habían dicho que preparáramos la noche antes.

El caso tenía que ver con un accidente de ferrocarril. Mientras corría para subirse a un tren, un empleado del ferrocarril hizo caer un paquete de dinamita de las manos de un pasajero, causando heridas a la señora Palsgraf. El juez Cardozo, recogiendo un veredicto por mayoría, sostuvo que la señora Palsgraf no era una «demandante previsible» y que, como tal, no podía obtener una indemnización de la compañía del ferrocarril. El tribunal explicó que, tal vez, los empleados del ferrocarril deberían haber previsto los daños a la persona que llevaba el paquete, pero no los causados a la señora Palsgraf.

—¿Debió concederse una indemnización? —le preguntó Abernathy a Peeta.

Peeta no dijo nada. Durante un segundo, me entró el pánico pensando que se había quedado en blanco, como otros antes que él. _«Di que no _—pensé, enviándole intensas ondas mentales—. _Sigue el veredicto mayoritario.» _

Pero cuando le vi la cara y la manera en que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, supe que solo se estaba tomando su tiempo, actuando de una manera claramente diferente a como la mayoría de estudiantes de primero farfullaban una respuesta rápida, nerviosa, indefendible, como si la brevedad del tiempo de reacción pudiera compensar la falta de comprensión.

—¿Según mi opinión? —preguntó Peeta.

—Me dirijo a usted, señor Mellark. Así que sí, le estoy pidiendo su opinión.

—Diría que sí, debió concedérsele una indemnización a la demandante. Estoy de acuerdo con el voto en contra del juez Andrew.

—Aaah, ¿realmente? —La voz de Abernathy era aguda y nasal.

—Sí, realmente.

Me quedé sorprendida por su respuesta, porque justo antes de la clase me había dicho que no sabía que ya se consumiera crack en 1928, pero que seguro que el juez Andrews debía de haberse chutado algo cuando hizo constar su desacuerdo. Me sorprendió todavía más el descarado «realmente» de Peeta, añadido al final de su respuesta, como para provocar a Abernathy.

El descarnado pecho del profesor se hinchó visiblemente.

—¿Así que usted cree que el guardia debía haber previsto que el inofensivo paquete de cuarenta centímetros de largo, envuelto en papel de periódico, contenía explosivos y causaría heridas a la demandante?

—Ciertamente, era una posibilidad.

—¿Debía de haber previsto que el paquete podía causar daños a _cualquier persona en el mundo_?—preguntó Abernathy, con un sarcasmo creciente.

—Yo no he dicho a «cualquier persona en el mundo». He dicho «la demandante». En mi opinión, la señora Palgraf estaba en la zona de peligro.

Abernathy se acercó a nuestra fila, muy erguido, y dejó caer el _Wall Street Journal _encima del libro de texto cerrado de Peeta.

—¿Le importa devolverme el periódico?

—Preferiría no hacerlo —dijo Peeta.

Se podía palpar la conmoción en la sala. Todos los demás habríamos seguido el juego y le habríamos devuelto el periódico, como meros figurantes que éramos en el interrogatorio de Abernathy.

—¿Preferiría no hacerlo? —repitió Abernathy, ladeando la cabeza.

—Exacto. Podría haber dinamita dentro.

La mitad de la clase soltó una exclamación ahogada, mientras que el resto se reía por lo bajo. Estaba claro que Abernathy tenía alguna carta en la manga, alguna manera de poner los hechos en contra de Peeta. Pero Peeta no cayó en la trampa. Abernathy estaba visiblemente frustrado.

—Bien, supongamos que sí que decidió devolverme el periódico, que sí que hubiera un cartucho de dinamita dentro y que sí que causara daños a su persona. ¿Qué pasaría entonces, señor Mellark?

—Entonces lo demandaría y es probable que ganara.

—¿Y su indemnización sería coherente con la argumentación del juez Cardoso en el veredicto por mayoría?

—No, no lo sería.

—¿Ah, realmente? ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque lo demandaría por daños intencionados y Cardozo hablaba de negligencia, ¿no es cierto? —Peeta elevó la voz para igualarla a la de Abernathy.

Me parece que dejé de respirar cuando Abernathy unió las manos y se las acercó al pecho, como si estuviera rezando.

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas en esta clase. Si no tiene inconveniente, señor Mellark.

Peeta se encogió de hombros como diciendo: «Como usted quiera, a mí me da igual».

—Bien, supongamos que, sin querer, dejara caer el periódico encima de su mesa, usted me lo devolviera y resultara herido. ¿El juez Cardozo le concedería una indemnización completa?

—Claro.

—¿Y por qué?

Peeta suspiró para demostrar que aquel ejercicio lo aburría y luego dijo con rapidez y claridad:

—Porque era totalmente previsible que la dinamita podía causarme daños. Que usted dejara caer el periódico conteniendo dinamita dentro de mi espacio personal violaba mi interés protegido legalmente. Su acto negligente causaba un riesgo visible a ojos de una vigilancia ordinaria.

Miré las partes subrayadas de mi libro. Peeta citaba secciones de la opinión de Cardozo palabra por palabra, sin siquiera echar una ojeada a su libro ni a sus notas. Toda la clase estaba cautivada; nadie hacía esto bien y mucho menos con Abernathy alzándose imponente a su lado.

—Y si la señora Myers demandaba —dijo Abernathy, señalando a una Julie Myers temblorosa, su víctima del día antes, sentada al otro extremo de la clase—. ¿Tendría derecho a indemnización?

—¿Según el dictamen de Cardozo o el desacuerdo del juez Andrews?

—El segundo, ya que es la opinión que usted comparte.

—Sí. Todos tenemos con el mundo en general el deber de abstenernos de actos que amenacen de forma irrazonable la seguridad de otros —dijo Peeta, otra cita literal del desacuerdo.

Siguió así durante el resto de la hora, Peeta distinguiendo matices en modelos de actuación diferentes, sin vacilar ni un momento, respondiendo siempre con decisión.

Al final de la hora, Abernathy dijo:

—Muy bien, señor Mellark.- Era la primera vez que felicitaba a un estudiante.

Salí de clase sintiéndome llena de júbilo. Peeta se había impuesto, en nombre de todos.

—¿Quieres ir por unos cafés, Kat? – Dijo mientras atravesábamos los pasillos dirijiendonos a los jardines de la Universidad.

- ¡Wow! ¿Peeta, no sé cómo lo haces?- alzo un ceja, mostrándome un rostro de confusión total— No entiendo cómo se te ocurrió esa estrategia de confrontación contra Abernathy. ¿Pensaste en las consecuencias de tus palabras?

- La verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba que me preguntara algo, digo ya sabes, para darle algo de su propia medicina, ¿Confrontación, eh?- - Soltó carcajada sonora- no fue una confrontación como tal, creo que fue mas una prueba para mí mismo.

Sonríe ante su respuesta, era clásico de él no buscar pelea. O al menos le gustaba disimularla muy bien con sus habilidades de habla, ese era Peeta.

- ¿Cafes? – Pregunto nuevamente – Ya sabes, para celebrar del triunfo – Al terminar la frase me guiño un ojo.

- Ok, vamos por esos cafés, pero a mí se me antoja un helado, ¿Puedo acompañarte con un Capuchino Helado? De esos que saben a Triunfo.

- Me encanta la idea. Ven, creo que conozco el lugar adecuado.

Caminamos por un par de calles, hablando de la clase de Abernathy y de sus futuros planes, nos reíamos de las reacciones que tuvieron todos los compañeros de la clase. Peeta no creía mi loca idea de que ahora seria admirado y venerado por todos, solo por responder como él creía adecuado al Sr. Abernathy. Que Modesto.

Llegamos a un Café Bar, un lugar muy tranquilo, uno de esos lugares que puedes sentarte y observar por la ventana durante horas, era muy acogedor, incluso la decoración le daba un toque de delicadeza. Podría decirse incluso que era romántico…

Escoge una mesa mientras yo hago el pedido, y por favor, Kat, déjame a mí la cuenta.

- No creo que sea necesario, si quieres…

- Por favor, Kat. Solo hoy, digo estamos celebrando mi triunfo, ¿No?

- Y por eso, yo debería pagar, ¿No crees?

- Ok, la siguiente pagas tú, hoy me toca a mí. ¿entramos en consenso?

- ¿Siguiente? Oh, Por Dios Peeta – Suspiro ante su falta de modestia - Supongo que habrá muchas celebraciones.

- Perfecto.

Peeta es un buen negociador, era difícil discutir con él y ganar una batalla. Mientras me acomodo en la mesa, una cerca de la ventana, veo como la chica pelirroja sentada en la barra se lo devora con la mirada. Clásico de Peeta. Suspiro y sonrio ante su reacción, era difícil por alto a un hombre como Peeta.

Cuando se acerca a nuestra mesa con nuestros pedidos, observo por el rabillo a la pelirroja. Oh, Dios. Si las miradas mataran, ya estaría tres pies bajo tierra. Creo que sin muchas molestias me gane una enemiga. Genial. Ni siquiera la conozco.

- Un Capuchino Helado, para la señorita – dice mientras me acerca mi pedido.

- Y para el Triunfador, o sea yo, un Espresso – se sienta en la única silla que queda delante de mi – bueno, no podemos brindar, pero ¡Salud!

Se me escapa una carcajada. Mientras disimulo un gesto de brindis, mi mirada choca con una abrasadora mirada, la pelirroja no me quita la vista de encima. Seguro está confundida pensado como alguien como Peeta puede estar con alguien como yo.

- ¡Salud!... ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes un don innato para cautivar a las chicas?

- Oh, Katniss, haces que me sonroje – dice mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano, y sus dedos tratan de tapar la sonrisa que intenta filtrase por sus labios – la verdad es que tu eres la primera. Felicidades.

- Me siento alagada, ¿Supongo? – digo mientras trato de luchar por la risa apenada que se escapa inevitablemente de mi garganta – pero es la verdad, ¿Viste a la pelirroja de la barra? – se voltea sigilosamente para ver a la mujer – Creo que ahí tiene otra una victoria asegurada, Señor Mellark.

- No me había dado cuenta, ni siquiera la vi. Pero hoy ya tengo dosis de victoria necesaria para vivir, así que paso. Tal vez mañana.

- Bueno, creo que la verdad, ella está confundida – le digo en n susurro – por su mirada, puedo suponer que pensado _"Como alguien como ÉL puede estar con alguien como ELLA"_

- ¿Te incomoda? Creo que puedo aclarar las cosas.

- No… no… por favor disfrutemos del los cafés.

- ¡Hey, disculpa! – dice dirigiéndose a la pelirroja – creo que estas incomodando a mi novia.

NO podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Esa era su manera de aclarar las cosas? ¿O era un indirecta?... inmediatamente descarte la segunda idea, porque no creo que Peeta, se fije en mi, nada más allá que vaya con una buena amistad. Él merecía algo mejor, algo más a su estilo. Y yo no encajo en sus opciones.

La pelirroja inmediatamente nos observa plasmada y me devuelve una mirada de incomodidad. Cancela su cuenta y se retira rápidamente del Café Bar.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunta Peeta, sin temor alguno a mi reacción.

- Creo que eso no era necesario, pero gracias.

- Descuida. Ahora por favor disfrutemos de esta dosis de cafeína, ¿te parece?

- Apruebo el alegato – respondo con una sonrisa – pero creo que exageraste un poco, ahora ya no hay victoria para mañana, la dejaste escapar – me observa pensativo – parecía un buen partido.

- No, no era mi tipo. Además puede ser que ya tenga planes.

- Entiendo, una agenda apretada, ¿No? – se me escapo un risita incomoda – pero ¿Novia? Nadie se tragaría ese cuento…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Simple, las personas como tú no salen con personas como yo.

- ¿Y que estamos haciendo ahora?

- Celebrando tu victoria por supuesto. Pero no creo que…

- Entonces celebremos por favor…

Durante las próximas horas nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, de viajes y de lugares que queríamos visitar, de libros, de películas. Era muy divertido hablar con Peeta, porque aparte de conocer muy bien las leyes y todo eso, era una persona muy inteligente, y con un toque de sarcasmo, muy útil para los momentos graciosos de la tarde. Al terminar mi segundo capuchino, me levante y le agradecí por los "Cafes". Me despedí rápidamente, y aunque insistió en acompañarme a mi departamento, pero me excuse diciendo que tenía que hacer otras cosas todavía antes de irme a casa.

La historia de la clase de Abernathy corrió por todo el primer curso, ganándole más puntos con las chicas, que hacía tiempo habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaba totalmente disponible.

Yo se lo conté también a Delly. Se había trasladado a Nueva York casi al mismo tiempo que yo, solo que en unas circunstancias muy diferentes. Yo estaba allí para convertirme en abogada; ella vino sin trabajo, sin planes y con poco dinero. La dejé que durmiera en mi habitación de la residencia hasta que encontró unas compañeras de piso; tres azafatas de vuelo de American Airlines que querían meter un cuarto cuerpo en su muy compartido estudio. Pidió dinero prestado a sus padres para pagar el alquiler mientras buscaba trabajo y, finalmente, encontró un puesto en la barra del Monkey Bar. Por primera vez en nuestra amistad, me sentía feliz con mi vida en comparación con la suya. Era igual de pobre que ella, pero por lo menos tenía un plan. Las perspectivas de Delly no parecían brillantes con solo una B baja de media en la Universidad de Indiana.

—Tienes tanta suerte —decía, quejumbrosa, mientras yo trataba de estudiar.

_No, suerte es lo que tú tienes, _pensaba yo. Suerte es comprar un billete de lotería junto con tu batido de chocolate y que te toque el primer premio. Nada en mi vida es suerte; todo es trabajo duro, todo es cuesta arriba. Pero, claro, nunca se lo dije.

Unas dos semanas después, entró un hombre en el Monkey Bar, pidió un whisky solo y empezó a charlar con Delly. Antes de acabarse la bebida, le había prometido un trabajo en una de las principales firmas de relaciones públicas de Manhattan. Le dijo que fuera para una entrevista, pero con un guiño añadió que él se aseguraría de que consiguiera el puesto. Delly cogió su tarjeta, me hizo revisar su curriculum, fue a la entrevista y le hicieron una oferta en el acto. Su salario inicial era de setenta mil dólares. Más una cuenta de gastos. Prácticamente lo mismo que yo ingresaría, si me iba lo bastante bien en la escuela como para conseguir un trabajo en un bufete de Nueva York.

Así que, mientras yo sudaba y acumulaba deudas, Delly empezaba su glamurosa carrera de relaciones públicas. Planificaba fiestas, promocionaba las últimas tendencias de la moda, conseguía muchas cosas gratis y salía con una sucesión de hombres guapos.

Delly intentó incluirme en su estilo de vida vertiginoso, aunque yo casi nunca tenía tiempo para ir a sus fiestas o acudir a sus citas a ciegas con hombres que juraba que eran «absolutamente geniales», pero yo sabía que eran los que ella había desechado.

Y esto me trae de vuelta a Peeta. Lo ponía por las nubes, contándoles maravillas de él a Delly, le decía lo increíble que era; inteligente, guapo, divertido. Pensándolo ahora, no estoy segura de por qué lo hacía. En parte porque era verdad. Pero quizá también estaba un poco celosa de la vida glamurosa que llevaban y quería darle un poco de sabor a la mía. Peeta era lo mejor que tenía en mi arsenal.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te gusta? —preguntaba Delly.

—No es mi tipo —respondía yo—. Solo somos amigos.

Lo cual era verdad. Claro que había momentos en que sentía una chispa de interés o una aceleración del pulso cuando estaba sentada junto a Peeta. Pero permanecía alerta para no enamorarme de él, recordándome que los hombres como Peeta solo salen con chicas como Delly.

No fue hasta el siguiente semestre cuando los dos se conocieron. Un grupo de la escuela, que incluía a Peeta, planeó una salida improvisada un jueves por la noche. Delly llevaba semanas pidiéndome que le presentara a Peeta, así que le dije que planifique un encuentro entre ambos, pero Peeta no llegaba.

Delly consideraba que toda la salida era un esfuerzo malgastado, quejándose de que estaba harta de esos cutres bares para universitarios (que le entusiasmaban solo unos meses antes), que el grupo apestaba y que, por favor, nos marcháramos y fuéramos a otro sitio más agradable, donde la gente valorara la buena presencia.

En aquel momento, entró Peeta tranquilamente, con una chaqueta negra de cuero y un suéter precioso de color crudo. Vino directamente hasta mí y me besó en la mejilla, algo a lo que yo todavía no estaba acostumbrada.

Le presenté a Delly y ella puso en marcha su encanto, riendo y jugando con el pelo y asintiendo enfáticamente a todo lo que él decía. Peeta fue amable con ella, pero no parecía demasiado interesado y, en un momento dado, cuando ella dejaba caer nombres Goldman. —_¿Conoces a fulano o a mengano?_— me dio la impresión de que Peeta ahogaba un bostezo. Se marchó antes que los demás, con un gesto de adiós dirigido al grupo y diciéndole a Delly que había sido un placer conocerla.

Mientras volvíamos a mi habitación, le pregunté qué pensaba de él.

—Es… simpático —dijo Delly, dándole un aprobado justo.

Su reacción poco entusiasta me irritó. No era capaz de elogiarlo porque él no había quedado deslumbrado ante ella. Delly esperaba que le fueran detrás. Y yo también había acabado esperándolo.

Al día siguiente, mientras Peeta y yo tomábamos café, esperaba que él mencionaría a Delly. Estaba segura de que lo haría, pero no lo hizo. Una parte pequeña —vale, grande— de mí se alegró de decirle a Delly que su nombre no había salido en la conversación. Por una vez, alguien no se volvía loco por estar con ella.

Debería haber sido un poco más inteligente. Debi haber leído entre líneas.

Alrededor de casi un mes, después de los exámenes, de la nada, Peeta me preguntó qué había con mi amiga.

—¿Qué amiga? —pregunté, haciéndome la tonta.

—Ya sabes, la del pelo rubio.

—Ah, Delly —dije, y luego fui directa al grano—. ¿Quieres su teléfono?

—¿Tiene pareja? – pregunto Peeta con un tono de duda, pero con convicción.

Por la noche, le di la noticia a Delly. Sonrió coqueta.

—La verdad es que es muy mono. Saldré con él.

Peeta tardó otras dos semanas en llamarla. Si lo hizo a propósito, la estrategia obró maravillas. Ella estaba histérica cuando la llevó al Union Square. Evidentemente la cita fue bien porque a la mañana siguiente fueron a tomar un _brunch _al Village. Poco después, ni Delly ni Peeta estaban ya en el mercado.

Al principio, su romance fue turbulento. Yo sabía que a Delly le encantaba pelearse con sus novios —no era divertido si no había algo de drama—, pero consideraba que, en tanto que persona tranquila y lógica, Peeta estaba por encima de las refriegas. Puede que fuera así antes, con otras chicas, pero Delly lo absorbió dentro de su mundo caótico y lleno de pasión. Encontraba un número de teléfono en uno de los cuadernos de la Facultad de Derecho (era una fisgona confesa), lo investigaba, le seguía la pista hasta una ex novia de Peeta y dejaba de hablarle. Un día Peeta llegó a Responsabilidad Civil con aire avergonzado y un corte en la frente, justo encima del ojo derecho. Delly le había tirado un colgador a la cabeza en medio de un ataque de celos.

Y también funcionaba en el sentido contrario. Salíamos todos y Delly empezaba a coquetear en el bar con otro hombre. Yo veía cómo Peeta lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando en su dirección, hasta que no podía soportarlo más. Se levantaba, la iba a buscar, con aire enfadado, pero controlado, y yo oía cómo ella justificaba sus coqueteos hablando de alguna lejana relación con aquel tipo.

—Pero oye, si solo estábamos hablando de nuestros hermanos y de que estaban en la misma estúpida fraternidad. ¡Por Dios, Peeta! ¡No tienes por qué reaccionar así!

Pero finalmente su relación se estabilizó, las peleas se hicieron menos intensas y más infrecuentes y ella se mudó al piso de Peeta.

Luego, el invierno anterior, Peeta le pidió que se casaran.

Eligieron un fin de semana de septiembre y ella me escogió para que fuera su _DAMA DE HONOR._

* * *

_=O ¿Dama de Honor? sep, asi es la vida... la historia va a ponerse buena de aca en adelante, ahi muchas cosas q se tienen q aclarar, y otras q nos van a confundir mas... ;) a este cap le agrege pequeños detalles, ¿Se noto?  
_

**ErandiGuz** Seep, hay una peli, es muy buena la verda, y estoy tratando de adaptar la peli con el libro, es una cosa muy extraña, lo sé, pero creo q hay detallitos de la peli que me gustaría resaltar... ;D

**Everllarkglee4ever** Tengo listos algunos capítulos, pero los estoy modificando un toque, y prontito sorpresa.. (si, SORPRESA) para entender mejor lo que paso. Don't cry, please! =D

**krystal-esmeralda** no, JLo no es la protagonista, pero te cuento q si hay peli. Es muy graciosa!

**Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen** Sí, que si… supongo q no eres la única q se cocho con una de esas personas, lo bueno es q abriste los ojos a tiempo, =D

**Everllarkglee4ever** Gracias por el Review!

Y **_gracias a todas las personas q se dan tiempito para leer esta historia._**

Gracias por sus favoritos, y sus follow… (Tanto dar gracias voy a quedar desgraciada xD jejeje)

Posiblemente actualice el fin de semana, o cada lunes… Besos y apapachos!

_Alguien vio la entrevista de Sam, donde se le escapa algo sobre el trailer?... es tan tiernoso! I Love HIM_


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Yo lo conocí primero, _me digo para mis adentros. No es más blindado que la defensa de Finnick, pero me aferró a ello por un momento. Me imagino a mi jurado comprensiva, inclinándose hacia delante para absorber esta revelación. Incluso lo saca a colación durante las deliberaciones. «De no haber sido por Katniss, Peeta y Delly no se hubieran conocido. Así que, en cierto sentido, Katniss se merecía esta única vez con él.» Los otros jurados la miran, incrédulos, y la del traje de Chanel le dice que no sea ridícula, que eso no tiene nada que ver. «De hecho, se podría ver al contrario —contraataca—. Katniss tuvo su oportunidad con Peeta, pero no la aprovecho, ni siquiera lo intento. Y ahora es la dama de honor. _¡La dama de honor! ¡Es la traición definitiva!»._

Trabajo hasta bien entrada la noche, retrasando devolverle la llamada a Peeta. Incluso considero la posibilidad de esperar hasta mañana por la mañana o hasta media semana o no llamarlo en absoluto. Pero cuanto más espere, más violento será cuando lo vea, algo que es inevitable. Así que me obligo a sentarme y marcar el número. Espero que salga el buzón de voz. Son las diez y media. Con suerte, se habrá ido a casa con Delly.

—Peeta Mellark —contesta, con tono profesional.

Suspiro profundamente ante la sorpresa de su voz. Y decido saludarlo antes que se note mi nerviosismo.

—¡Katniss! —Suena sinceramente contento de oírme, aunque un poco nervioso; su voz es un poco demasiado alta—. Gracias por llamar. Empezaba a pensar que no lo ibas a hacer.

—Quería llamarte. Es solo que... he estado terriblemente ocupada... Un día de locos —tartamudeo.

Tengo la boca absolutamente seca.

—Sí, aquí también hemos un poco ajetreados y tensos. Un lunes típico —dice, y suena un poco más relajado.

—Sí...

Se produce una pausa incómoda; bueno a mí me parece incómoda. _¿Esperará que saque yo el tema del Incidente?_

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta en voz más baja.

—¿Que cómo me encuentro? —Me arde la cara y estoy sudando. No puedo descartar la posibilidad de regurgitar el sushi que he tomado para comer.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué piensas de lo del sábado? —Su voz es todavía más baja. Puede que solo esté siendo discreto, asegurándose de que no lo oiga nadie de la oficina, pero el volumen transmite una sensación de intimidad.

—No sé qué me estás preguntando...

—¿Te sientes culpable?

—Pues claro que me siento culpable – contesto en un susurro – ¿Tú no? —Miro por la ventana hacia las luces de Manhattan, en dirección a su oficina del centro.

—Bueno… ehmm… sí —dice, sinceramente— Claro. No tendría que haber sucedido… y no quiero que pienses, sabes, que es algo típico en mí. Nunca había engañado a Delly antes… Nunca... Me crees, ¿verdad?

Le digo que por supuesto que lo creo. Quiero creerlo.

Otro silencio.

—Así que, sí, fue la primera vez que lo hacía —dice.

Más silencio. Lo imagino con los pies apoyados en la mesa, el cuello abierto, y la corbata por encima del hombro. Está guapo con traje. Bueno, está guapo con cualquier cosa. Y sin nada.

—Ajá—digo.

Tengo el teléfono agarrado con tanta fuerza que me duelen los dedos. Cambio de mano y me seco la palma sudorosa en la falda.

—Me siento muy mal porque Delly y tú son amigas desde siempre, y lo que pasó entre nosotros... te pone en una situación… realmente espantosa… —Carraspea y continúa—Pero, al mismo tiempo, no sé...

¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —pregunto, en contra de mi buen sentido que me pide que corte la conversación, que cuelgue el teléfono, que elija el instinto de huida que tan buenos servicios me ha prestado.

—No sé. Es que... bueno… ehmm… en cierto sentido... bueno, hablando objetivamente, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero no me siento culpable. ¿No es horrible...? – una leve esperanza crece al escuchar sus palabras – ¿Supongo que ahora tienes una opinión peor de mí ahora?

No tengo ni idea de cómo contestar esta pregunta. «Sí», parece mezquino y enjuiciador. «No», podría abrir las puertas de par en par. Busco un terreno medio, seguro.

—No puedo juzgar a nadie, ¿verdad? Yo estaba allí... Yo también lo hice.

—Lo sé, Katniss. Pero fue culpa mía.

Pienso en el ascensor, en la sensación de su pelo entre mis dedos.

—Los dos hicimos mal... Debieron de ser los tequilas; me hicieron mucho efecto, sin que me diera cuenta y apenas había comido esa noche… —divago, esperando que ya casi hayamos acabado.

Peeta me interrumpe:

—Yo no estaba borracho —afirma tajante, casi desafiante.

_¿No estabas borracho? _Como si me leyera el pensamiento, continúa:

—Quiero decir, sí, había tomado unas cuantas copas —ciertamente, mis inhibiciones habían disminuido—, pero sabía qué estaba haciendo y, a cierto nivel, creo que quería que sucediera – mi pulso se acelera – Bueno, supongo que es una afirmación bastante obvia... Pero lo que quiero decir es que creo que quería, conscientemente, que pasara. No es que fuera premeditado. Pero me había pasado por la cabeza varias veces antes...

_¿Varias veces? ¿Cuándo? ¿En Derecho? ¿Antes o después de conocer a Delly?_

De repente, recuerdo una ocasión, antes de Delly, cuando Peeta y yo estábamos preparando el examen de Responsabilidad Civil en la biblioteca. Era tarde y los dos estábamos cansados, casi delirábamos por la falta de sueño y el exceso de cafeína. Peeta empezó a imitar a Abernathy, citando algunas de sus frases favoritas y yo me reía tanto que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Cuando, finalmente, conseguí controlarme, él se inclinó a través de la estrecha mesa y me secó una lágrima con el pulgar. Igual que una escena de película, solo que en el cine suelen ser lágrimas tristes. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

Yo los aparté primero, devolviéndolos al libro, aunque las palabras daban saltos por toda la página. Ni aunque me hubiera ido la vida en ello, no logré concentrarme en la negligencia ni en la causa próxima. Solo notaba la sensación de su pulgar en la cara.

Más tarde, Peeta se ofreció para acompañarme hasta la residencia. Rehusé cortésmente, diciéndole que podía ir sola, que estaría bien.

Por la noche, mientras me iba quedando dormida, decidí que me había imaginado sus intenciones y que Peeta nunca se interesaría por mí, más que como amiga. Solo estaba siendo amable.

Sin embargo, algunas veces, me pregunté qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera sido tan reservada. Si hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento aquella noche. Y ahora me lo pregunto mucho más.

Peeta sigue hablando…

—Por supuesto, comprendo que no puede volver a pasar, nunca… —dice con convicción— ¿Verdad? —La última palabra es apasionada, casi vulnerable.

—Verdad. Nunca, nunca jamás —digo y lamento de inmediato mi juvenil elección de la frase— Fue un error.

—Pero no lo lamento. Debería, pero es así —dice.

_Es tan extraño, _pienso, pero no digo nada. Solo sigo sentada, atontada, esperando que él vuelva a hablar.

—De todos modos, Katniss, siento haberte puesto en esta situación. Pero pensaba que tenías que saber lo que sentía… —acaba y luego se ríe, nerviosamente.

Le digo que está bien, que ahora lo sé y que supongo que podemos seguir adelante y dejar lo sucedido atrás y todas las otras cosas que pensaba que Peeta llamaba para decirme. Nos despedimos, cuelgo y me quedo mirando por la ventana, aturdida. Se suponía que la llamada iba a cerrar lo sucedido, pero solo ha traído más inquietud. Y una ligera agitación en mi interior, una emoción que tomo la resolución de sofocar.

Me levanto, apago la luz del despacho y camino hasta el metro, tratando de quitarme a Peeta de la cabeza. Pero mientras espero en el andén, mis pensamientos vuelven al beso en el ascensor. A la sensación de su pelo al tocarlo, sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, la manera delicada con la que acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, y la manera sutil de cómo esos besos se transformaban en más exigentes y demandantes, como si fueran agua en el desierto. Y al aspecto que tenía, dormido en mi cama, tapado a medias con mis sábanas. Son las imágenes que más recuerdo. Son como esas fotografías de antiguos novios que te mueres de ganas de tirar a la basura, pero de las que no consigues deshacerte. Así que las guardas en una caja de zapatos, al fondo del armario, imaginando que no hace ningún daño conservarlas.

Solo por si acaso quieres abrir la caja y recordar algunos de los buenos momentos.

* * *

_EStoy super feliz! me fue bien en una defensa de trabajo ! (me costo terminarlo) ... y por eso me anime a subir este capi... es un poco cortito, pero creo q muy sustancial... ¿Q les pareció?_

_Mil Gracias! por todo!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Faltan días para el inicio oficial del verano y de lo único que Delly puede hablar es de los Hamptons. Me llama y me envía _e-mails _constantemente, pasándome información sobre fiestas, reservas en restaurantes y rebajas de ropa de muestrario, donde podemos encontrar la ropa de verano más mona del mundo. Por supuesto, estoy absolutamente aterrada por lo que se avecina. Igual que los cuatro veranos anteriores, comparto una casa con Delly y Peeta. Este año también estarán Gale y Joanna.

—¿Crees que tendríamos que haber cogido un alquiler completo? —pregunta Delly por vigésima vez, por lo menos.

No he conocido a nadie que cambie tantas veces de opinión sobre las cosas. Siente el remordimiento del comprador hasta cuando sale de una tienda de helados Baskin-Robbins.

—No, la mitad es suficiente. Al final, nunca se usa el alquiler completo —digo, sujetando el teléfono con la cara, mientras continúo revisando el memorando en el que resumo las diferencias que hay en las leyes de seguros en exceso de Florida y Nueva York.

—¿Estás escribiendo? —exige Delly, que siempre da por sentado que le prestaré toda mi atención.

—No —miento, y sigo tecleando más silenciosamente.

—Más te vale...

—No estoy escribiendo.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, la mitad es mejor... Y además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para la boda aquí, en la ciudad.

La boda es el único tema que quiero evitar más que los Hamptons.

—Ajá…

—Entonces ¿vas a venir en coche con nosotros o cogerás el tren?

—El tren. No sé si podré salir de aquí a una hora decente —digo, pensando que no quiero estar atrapada dentro de un coche con ella y Peeta. No he visto a Peeta desde que se fue de mi piso. No he visto a Delly desde la traición.

—¿De verdad? Porque estaba pensando que era mejor, definitivamente mejor, ir en coche... ¿No preferirías tener el coche el primer fin de semana? Ya sabes, en especial porque va a ser un fin de semana largo. No queremos depender de taxis y todo eso... ¡Vamos Kat, ven con nosotros!

—Ya veremos —digo, igual que una madre le dice a su hijo pequeño, para que el niño se calle.

—Nada de «ya veremos». Vendrás con nosotros.

Suspiro y le digo que tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Vale, vale. Te dejo que vuelvas a ese trabajo tuyo tan importante... ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta tarde?

—¿Qué pasa esta tarde?

—Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Señora Olvidadiza. No me digas que tienes que trabajar hasta tarde... Me lo habías prometido. Biquinis. ¿Te suena de algo?

—Ah, es verdad —digo. Me había olvidado por completo de que le había prometido ir a comprar trajes de baño con ella. Una de las tareas menos agradables del mundo. A la misma altura que fregar el baño y que te hagan una endodoncia— Sí, claro. Sí que puedo ir.

—Estupendo. Quedamos en la sección de yogures. Ya sabes, junto a la ropa para gordas. A las siete en punto.

Llego a la estación de la calle Cincuenta y nueve quince minutos después de la hora en que habíamos quedado y entro corriendo, preocupada por que Delly esté enojada. No me siento con ánimos de mimarla para que se ponga de buen humor. Pero parece contenta, sentada a la barra con un yogur helado de fresa. Sonríe y me saluda con el brazo. Respiro hondo, recordándome que no llevo una letra escarlata en el pecho.

—Hola, Dell.

—Hola. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Voy a estar hinchada al probarme los trajes! —Se señala el estómago con la cuchara de plástico— Pero da igual. Estoy acostumbrada a ser gordita.

—No estás gorda —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cada año, cuando llega la temporada de comprar trajes de baño, pasamos por lo mismo. Demonios, pasamos por esto prácticamente cada día. El peso de Delly es una fuente constante de energía y debate. Ella me dice cuánto pesa; siempre entre cincuenta y cinco y cincuenta y siete kilos; siempre demasiado gorda para sus rigurosos estándares. Su meta es cincuenta y cuatro kilos, un peso que yo sostengo es demasiado poco para su estatura de un metro setenta y cinco. Me envía _e-mails _mientras se come una bolsa de patatas:

—¡Haz que pare! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Llámame enseguida!

Si la llamo, me pregunta:

—¿Quince gramos de grasa es mucho?

O su clásico…

—¿Cuántos gramos de grasa hay en una libra?

Sin embargo, lo que me irrita es que mide casi ocho centímetros más que yo, pero yo solo peso unos dos kilos y medio menos. Cuando se lo digo, siempre contesta:

—Sí, pero tienes unas tetas más grandes.

—Pero no pesan dos kilos y medio más —digo.

—No importa —insiste—. Estás perfecta tal como estás.

_Volvemos a mí._

Estoy lejos de estar gorda, pero que me use como caja de resonancia en este tema es como si yo me quejara a una mujer ciega porque tengo que llevar lentillas.

—Estoy muy gorda. ¡Lo estoy de verdad! Y me he puesto morada en el almuerzo. Pero bueno... Mientras no esté como una foca vestida de novia... —dice, acabándose la última cucharada de yogur y tirándola a la basura—. Solo dime que tengo tiempo de sobra para perder peso antes de la boda.

—Tienes tiempo de sobra —digo.

_Y yo tengo tiempo de sobra antes de la boda para dejar de pensar en el hecho de que me he acostado con tu futuro marido._

—Será mejor que eche el freno, sabes, o tendré que comprar ahí —Delly señala la sección de tallas grandes, sin mirar si hay alguna mujer grande que pueda oírla.

Le digo que no sea ridícula.

—Joanna me decía que nos vamos haciendo demasiado mayores para llevar biquini. Que los trajes de baño enteros tienen más clase. ¿Tú qué opinas? —Su expresión y el tono de voz dejan claro lo que piensa de la opinión de Joa sobre la ropa de baño.

—No creo que haya un límite de edad preciso para los biquinis —digo.

Joanna está llena de normas agotadoras; una vez me dijo que la tinta negra solo se tendría que usar para escribir notas de pésame.

—¡Exaaacto! Lo mismo le dije yo... Además, es probable que solo lo diga porque ella no resulta muy bien con biquini, ¿no te parece?

Asiento. Joa hace ejercicio religiosamente y no ha probado nada frito desde hace años. No obstante, la redime un cuidado impecable y una ropa cara. Aparece en la playa con un traje de baño entero de trescientos dólares y un sarong a juego, un sombrero muy chic, gafas de diseño y todo eso ayuda.

Recorremos la planta, buscando algo aceptable en los exhibidores. En un momento dado, veo que las dos hemos elegido un biquini Anne Klein negro. Si las dos acabamos queriéndolo, Delly insistirá en que ella lo ha visto primero o dirá que podemos quedarnos el mismo. Y luego, todo el verano, se las arreglará para que le siente mejor a ella. No, gracias.

Disimuladamente, devuelvo el traje de Anne Klein a su sitio mientras nos dirigimos a la larga cola que hay delante de los probadores. Cuando se vacía uno, Delly decide que lo compartamos para ahorrar tiempo. Se quita la ropa y se queda con su tanga negro y sujetador de encaje a juego, pensando en cuál de los trajes se probará primero. La miro a hurtadillas en el espejo. Su cuerpo está todavía mejor que el verano pasado. Sus largas piernas están perfectamente tonificadas por los ejercicios de gimnasia que hace de cara a la boda y ya tiene la piel bronceada por las habituales aplicaciones de crema bronceadora y algún viaje a las cabinas de rayos UVA.

Pienso en Peeta. Seguramente, comparó nuestros cuerpos después de nuestra noche juntos (o incluso durante, dado que «no estaba borracho»). El mío no está tan bien ni de lejos. Soy más baja y más blanca. Y aunque tengo los pechos más grandes, los suyos son mejores.

—¡Deja de mirar mis grasas! —gime Delly, al ver por el espejo que la estoy mirando.

Ahora me veo obligada a halagarla.

—No tienes grasa, Delly. Tienes un aspecto de fábula. Se nota que has hecho ejercicio.

—¿Se nota? ¿Qué parte del cuerpo ha mejorado? —A Delly le gusta que los elogios sean específicos.

—En todas partes. Tus piernas se ven esbeltas, muy bien. —Y esto es todo lo que va a sacar de mí.

Se estudia las piernas, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen del espejo.

Me desvisto, consciente de mi ropa interior de algodón y mi sujetador, también de algodón, que no hace conjunto y que está un poco deslucido. Rápidamente me pruebo el primer traje de baño, un dos piezas azul marino y blanco, que deja al descubierto cinco centímetros en la cintura.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Te queda de muerte! Te lo tienes que comprar —dice Delly—. ¿Te lo vas a quedar?

—Me parece que sí —digo.

Sé que no me queda de muerte, pero no está mal. A lo largo de los años, he estudiado suficientes artículos de revista sobre los trajes de baño y los defectos del cuerpo para saber qué me sentará razonablemente bien. Este traje se gana el aprobado.

Delly se pone un biquini negro diminuto, con una parte de arriba triangular y apenas nada en la parte inferior. Está de miedo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí —digo, pensando en que a Peeta le encantará.

—¿Me lo compro?

Le digo que se pruebe los otros antes de tomar una decisión. Obedece y coge otro del colgador. Por supuesto, todos le sientan de maravilla. No entra en ninguna de las categorías de defectos corporales de que hablan las revistas. Después de mucho hablar, yo me decido por el dos piezas y Delly por tres biquinis diminutos; uno rojo, uno negro y otro de color crudo que, a una cierta distancia, hará que parezca desnuda.

Mientras vamos a pagar los trajes, Delly me coge por el brazo.

—¡Oh, mierda! Casi me olvidaba de decírtelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, asustada por su súbito estallido, aunque sé que no va a decirme: «Me olvidaba de decirte que sé que te has acostado con Peeta».

—¡A Gale le gustas! —Casi podríamos estar en décimo curso, por su tono de voz y el uso de la palabra «gustas».

Me muestro intencionadamente obtusa.

—A mí también me cae bien —digo—. Es un tipo agradable. —_Y un mujeriego innato._

—No, tonta. Quiero decir que le «gustas». Debes de haber hecho un buen trabajo en la fiesta porque ha llamado a Peeta y le ha pedido tu número de teléfono. Me parece que te va a pedir que salgan este fin de semana. Por supuesto, yo quería que fuera una cita doble, pero él ha dicho que no, que no quería testigos. —Deja los biquinis en el mostrador y revuelve en el bolso en busca de la cartera.

—¿Peeta le dio mi teléfono? —pregunto, pensando que es todo un acontecimiento.

—Sí. Estaba muy incomodo cuando me lo contó. Estaba... —Levanta la vista, buscando la palabra adecuada—. Como si tuviera una actitud protectora hacia ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir «protectora»? —pregunto, más interesada en el papel de Peeta que en las intenciones de Gale.

—Bueno, le dio el número a Gale, pero cuando colgó el teléfono me hizo un montón de preguntas, que si te veías con alguien y si creía que te gustaría Gale. Y ya sabes, si era lo bastante inteligente para ti. Cosas así. Fue un encanto, de verdad.

Digiero esta información mientras el cajero marca los biquinis de Delly.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que estabas totalmente soltera y que, por supuesto, te interesaría Gale. Es un tesoro. ¿No te parece?

Me encojo de hombros. Gale ha venido a Nueva York desde San Francisco hace solo unos meses. Sé muy poco sobre él, salvo que Peeta y él se hicieron amigos en Georgetown, cuando el intento de Gale por alcanzar la fama pasaba por graduarse en el último lugar de su promoción. Al parecer, nunca iba a clase y siempre estaba colocado. Su peor historia es que se quedó dormido el día de su examen final de estadística; se presentó veinte minutos tarde, solo para descubrir que, en lugar de la calculadora, había metido el mando a distancia en la mochila. Todavía no he decidido si es un espíritu libre o un bufón.

—Bueno, ¿estás mentalizada? Si sales con él antes de que empiecen las vacaciones, te habrás adelantado a Joanna.

Me echo a reír y hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—En serio. —Delly firma el recibo y le lanza una sonrisa al empleado—. A Joanna le encantaría echarle mano.

—¿Quién dice que saldré con él?

—Oh, vamos. No empieces con esa mierda. Vas a ir porque a) es un encanto y b), Katniss, no te ofendas, pero no puedes permitirte ser tan quisquillosa, señora No He Pegado Un Polvo en... ¿cuánto? ¿Más de un año?

El dependiente me mira compasivo. Fulmino con la mirada a Delly mientras deslizo las dos piezas por el mostrador. _Sí, ya, eso será... un año._

Salimos de la galería y buscamos un taxi en la Tercera Avenida.

—Entonces, ¿saldrás con Gale?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Lo prometes? —insiste, sacando el móvil del bolso. —¿Quieres que te lo jure por mi vida? Sí, iré —digo—. ¿A quién llamas?

—A Peeta. Apostó 100 dólares a que no irías.

Delly no se equivoca; no tengo nada en marcha. Pero la verdadera razón de que le diga que sí a Gale cuando llama es que Peeta dijo que no iría. Y solo por si acaso piensa que me ha lanzado alguna especie de hechizo y que iba a rechazar a su amigo porque estaba obsesionada por el Incidente, saldré con Gale.

Pero en cuanto digo que sí, empiezo a preocuparme por lo que Gale puede saber. ¿Peeta le ha contado algo? Decido que tengo que llamar a Peeta y averiguarlo. Cuelgo tres veces antes de conseguir marcar todo el número. Tengo un nudo en el estómago cuando él contesta al primer timbrazo.

—Peeta Mellark.

—Dime, ¿qué sabe Gale sobre lo que pasó el sábado? —le suelto directamente, con el corazón desbocado.

—Wow, hola Kat —dice.

Me ablando un poco.

—Hola, Peeta.

—¿El sábado? ¿Qué pasó el sábado? Refréscame la memoria.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Qué le dijiste? —Me horrorizo al darme cuenta de que estoy hablando con el tono infantil y quejoso que Delly ha llevado a la perfección.

—¿Qué crees que le dije?

—¡Peeta, dímelo!

—Oye, relájate —dice, todavía con una voz divertida—. No le conté nada... ¿Dónde crees que estamos? ¿En el instituto? ¿Por qué iba a contarle a nadie nuestro asunto?

Nuestro asunto. Nuestro. Nosotros.

—Me preguntaba qué sabía. Bueno, tú le dijiste a Delly que habías estado con él aquella noche...

—Sí. Le dije: «_Gale, estuve contigo anoche y hemos desayunado juntos esta mañana, ¿vale?_». Y ya está. Ya sé que no es así como funciona entre… ustedes, las chicas... mujeres.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que Delly y tú comparten hasta el más mínimo detalle. Como lo que comiste en un día dado y la marca de champú que pensáis comprar.

—¿Como que te acuestas con el prometido de la otra? ¿Esa clase de detalles?

Peeta se ríe.

—Sí, ese sería otro ejemplo.

—¿O como que apostaste a que le diría que no a Gale?

Se ríe otra vez; sabe que lo he pillado.

—Te lo dijo ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me lo dijo ella.

—¿Y te molestó?

Me doy cuenta de que estoy empezando a relajarme, de que casi disfruto de la conversación.

—No... pero hizo que le dijera que sí a Gale.

—¡Vaya! —dice riendo—. Ya veo cómo funciona. ¿Me estas diciendo que si ella no te hubiera contado lo de la apuesta, habrías rechazado a mi amigo?

—Quieres que te diga… —digo, coqueteando; casi no me reconozco.

—Sí que me gustaría. Por favor, ilústrame.

—No estoy segura... ¿Por qué pensabas que le diría que no?

—Quieres que te diga... —replica.

Sonrío. Es un coqueteo con todas las de la ley.

—Ok. Pensaba que le dirías que no porque no me parece que Gale sea tu tipo —dice, finalmente.

—¿Y quién es mi tipo? —pregunto y, al instante, me arrepiento.

Flirtear de esta manera no es el camino a la redención. No es la manera de enderezar mi error. Esto es lo que me dice mi cabeza, pero el corazón me va al galope mientras espero su respuesta.

—No lo sé. Llevó unos siete años tratando de averiguarlo…

Me gustaría saber qué quiere decir. Doy vueltas al cordón alrededor de los dedos y no se me ocurre nada que decir en respuesta. Tendríamos que colgar ahora. Esto va por mal camino.

—¿Kat? —Su voz es queda e íntima.

Me quedo sin aliento al oírle pronunciar mi nombre así. La única sílaba es familiar, cálida.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigues ahí? —susurra.

Consigo decir:

—Sí, sigo aquí.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En nada —miento.

Tengo que mentir. Porque lo que estoy pensando es: _Puede que mi tipo seas tú, más de lo que pensaba..._

* * *

_Si, eso pasa cuando no nos arriesgamos... Hola, ¿como andan? yo aprovechando este tiempito para actualizar el fic, la cosas se ponen mejor, aunque un poco mas confusas..._

_Como dije antes, esta es mi primera experiencia, siempre escribi historias, pero no las publique ni comparti con nadie... hasta ahora ;) Me gusta escribirm lo malo es que son manuscritos, y es dificil transcribir, pero ya tengo los primeros capitulos de me nueva historia, espero poder publicarla prontito, para ver como me va..._

_Espero que esten Super Bien! Besos y apapachos! =D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

Es posible que yo no tenga un tipo de hombre. Cuando pienso en mis relaciones del pasado no surge un retrato robot. Claro que no es una muestra representativa. Creo que solo he tenido tres novios.

Doy un repaso a mis tres novios, los tres hombres con los que me he acostado entre los veinte y los treinta años, buscando algo en común entre ellos. Nada. Ni los rasgos de la cara ni el color de la piel ni la estatura ni la personalidad. Pero sí que aparece un tema: los tres me eligieron. Y los tres me dejaron. Yo representé un papel pasivo. Esperando a Hunter y luego conformándome con Joey. Esperando sentir algo más por Nate. Y luego esperando sentir menos. Esperando que Alec se fuera y me dejara en paz.

Y ahora Peeta. Mi número cuatro. Y sigo esperando.

A que todo esto estalle.

A su boda en septiembre.

A que aparezca alguien que, al mirarlo, mientras duerme en mi cama un domingo por la mañana, me haga sentir la misma sensación de cosquilleo que Peeta.

Alguien que no esté comprometido con mi mejor amiga.

El sábado por la noche, cojo un taxi hasta el Gotham Bar and Grill, con mente abierta y una actitud positiva —media batalla ganada antes de cualquier cita— pensando que quizá Gale sea ese alguien que ando buscando.

Entro en el restaurante y lo veo enseguida, sentado a la barra, vestido con unos tejanos holgados y ligeramente arrugados y una camisa azul, de cuadros escoceses, con las mangas arremangadas descuidadamente.

—Siento el retraso —digo, cuando se levanta para saludarme— Me ha costado un poco encontrar un taxi.

—No pasa nada —dice, ofreciéndome un taburete junto al suyo.

Me siento. Sonríe, descubriendo dos hileras de dientes rectos y muy blancos. Posiblemente su mejor rasgo. Ese o el hoyuelo de la cuadrada barbilla.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta.

—¿Tú que estás tomando?

—Gin-tonic.

—Tomaré lo mismo.

Mira hacia el camarero, tendiendo un billete de veinte hacia él y luego me vuelve a mirar a mí.

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo, Katniss.

Le doy las gracias. Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía un cumplido como es debido de un hombre. Se me ocurre que Peeta y yo no llegamos a la etapa de los cumplidos.

Finalmente, Gale consigue que el camarero le preste atención y pide un Bombay Sapphire con tónica para mí. Luego dice:

—Bueno, la última vez que te vi todos estábamos bastante bebidos... Fue una noche bárbara.

—Sí. Yo no me enteré de la mitad —dije, confiando en que Peetaa me hubiera dicho la verdad sobre ocultarle lo sucedido a Gale—. Pero, por lo menos, conseguí llegar a casa antes de que saliera el sol. Delly me dijo que Peeta y tú se fueron a dormir hasta muy tarde.

—Sí. Nos quedamos por ahí un buen rato —dice Gale, sin mirarme. Es buena señal. Está encubriendo a su amigo, pero le cuesta mentir. Coge el cambio que le da el camarero, deja dos billetes y algunas monedas en la barra y me alarga mi bebida—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias. —Sonrío, remuevo la bebida y tomo un sorbo por la delgada pajita.

Una escuálida chica asiática, con pantalones de cuero y demasiado lápiz de labios le da un golpecito a Gale en el brazo y le dice que nuestra mesa está lista. Cogemos las bebidas y la seguimos a la zona de restaurante. Cuando nos sentamos, nos entrega dos cartas de gran tamaño y una lista de vinos aparte.

—Su camarera estará con ustedes enseguida —dice, antes de echarse el pelo, largo y negro, hacia atrás y desaparecer.

Gale mira la lista de vinos y me pregunta si quiero pedir una botella.

—Claro —digo.

—¿Blanco o tinto?

—Cualquiera de los dos.

—¿Vas a tomar pescado? —Mira el menú.

—Es posible. Pero no me importa tomar tinto con el pescado.

—No soy muy bueno eligiendo vinos —dice, haciendo crujir los dedos debajo de la mesa—. ¿Por qué no les echas una ojeada?

—No pasa nada. Elige tú. Lo que decidas está bien.

—De acuerdo. Me arriesgaré —dice, exhibiendo su sonrisa.

Estudiamos la carta, discutiendo sobre lo que tiene buen aspecto. Gale acerca más la silla a la mesa y noto su rodilla contra la mía.

—Estuve a punto de no pedirte para salir, porque compartiremos casa este verano y todo eso —dice Gale, que sigue escudriñando la carta—. Peeta me dijo que esta es una de las normas fundamentales. Nada de relaciones con alguien de la casa. Por lo menos, no hasta agosto.

Se echa a reír y yo me guardo este dato para analizarlo más tarde: _Peetaa desalentó nuestra cita._

—Pero luego pensé, sabes, ¡qué demonios! Katniss me gusta, así que voy a llamarla. Quiero decir, he estado pensando en pedirte que saliéramos desde que Peeta nos presentó. Justo cuando me trasladé aquí. Pero todavía estaba saliendo con una chica de San Francisco y pensaba que tenía que ponerle fin antes de llamarte. Ya sabes, solo para que todo fuera limpio y legal... Y aquí estamos. —Se pasa la mano por la frente, como si se sintiera aliviado después de haber hecho esta confesión.

—Creo que tomaste una buena decisión.

—¿La de esperar?

—No, la de llamarme —Le ofrezco mi sonrisa más seductora, recordando fugazmente a Delly.

_No tiene la exclusiva del mercado del atractivo femenino _—me digo—. _No siempre tengo que ser la seria y aburrida._

Nuestra camarera nos interrumpe un momento.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal están esta noche?

—Muy bien —dice Gale alegremente y luego baja la voz—. Para ser una primera cita.

Me río, pero la camarera solo consigue sonreír rígidamente, con los labios apretados.

—¿Puedo decirles cuáles son las especialidades del día?

—Adelante —dice Gale.

La camarera fija la mirada en el vacío, por encima de nuestras cabezas, y suelta la lista de platos especiales, diciendo que todo está «muy bueno»: «Una lubina muy buena», «Un risotto muy bueno», y así sucesivamente. Asiento y escucho solo a medias mientras pienso en Peeta diciéndole a Gale que no me llamara y me pregunto qué quiere decir esto.

—¿Quieren empezar con la bebida?

—Sí... Me parece que vamos a pedir una botella de tinto. ¿Qué nos recomienda? —pregunta Gale, mirando la carta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El _pinot noir _Marjorie es soberbio —responde, señalando la lista de vinos.

—Bien. Pues ese. Perfecto.

La camarera sonríe de nuevo, estirada, mirándome.

—¿Ya saben qué van a tomar?

—Sí, me parece que sí —digo y pido la ensalada verde con atún fresco.

—¿Cómo quiere el atún?

—Al punto —contesto.

Gale pide la sopa de guisantes y el cordero.

—Unas elecciones excelentes —dice la camarera, con una afectada inclinación de la cabeza.

Recoge las cartas y da media vuelta.

—¿Dónde estábamos...? Ah, sí, los Hamptons.

—Exacto.

—Pues Peeta dice que no es una buena idea salir con alguien de tu propia casa. Y yo digo «Venga, hombre, yo no juego con vuestras tontas reglas de la Costa Este». Si acabamos odiándonos, pues acabamos odiándonos.

—No creo que nos odiemos —digo.

Vuelve la camarera con el vino, descorcha la botella y le sirve un poco en su copa. Gale toma un buen sorbo y dice que es estupendo, saltándose la habitual ceremonia pretenciosa. Se puede saber mucho de un hombre viendo cómo toma ese primer sorbo de vino. No es buena señal cuando hace todo eso de darle vueltas al vino, enterrar la nariz en la copa, tomar un sorbo lento y meditado, hacer una pausa con el ceño fruncido, seguida de un ligero gesto de asentimiento, para no parecer demasiado entusiasta, como diciendo, no está mal, pero he tomado otros mejores. Si es un verdadero entendido en vino, está bien. Pero suele ser solo puro exhibicionismo, penoso de ver.

Mientras la camarera me sirve el vino a mí, le pregunto a Gale si sabe lo de la apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta? —pregunta, negando con la cabeza.

Espero hasta que volvemos a estar solos; ya es bastante malo que la camarera sepa que es nuestra primera cita.

—Peetaa y Delly apostaron sobre si yo diría que sí cuando me invitaras a salir.

—Wow —Se queda boquiabierto, para aumentar el efecto—. ¿Cuál de ellos pensaba que vendrías y cuál que me enviarías a paseo?

—Oh, no me acuerdo. —Finjo estar confusa—. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es...

—¡Que se crean con derecho a meterse en nuestros asuntos! —Niega con la cabeza— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Lo sé.

Levanta la copa.

—Por escaparnos de Peetaa y Delly. No les contaremos ni un detalle de esta noche a esos capullos entrometidos.

Me echo a reír.

—¡Por fantástica, o mala, que sea nuestra cita!

Chocamos las copas y bebemos al unísono.

—Esta cita no va a ser mala. Te lo digo yo. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —digo, sonriendo.

_Sí que confío en él, _pienso. Hay algo que desarma en su sentido del humor y en su estilo relajado del Medio Oeste. Y no está comprometido con Delly. Una ventaja adicional muy agradable.

Luego, como si me leyera el pensamiento, Gale me pregunta cuánto hace que conozco a Delly.

—Algo más de veinte años. La primera vez que la vi iba muy elegante con su vestidito de tirantes y yo llevaba aquella porquería de pantalones cortos de Winnie-the-Pooh. Pensé, vaya, esa sí que es una niña con estilo.

Gale se ríe.

—Apuesto a que estabas guapísima con tus pantalones de Pooh.

—No mucho...

—Y fuiste tú quien presentaste a Delly y Peetaa, ¿verdad? Me dijo que eran amigos de la facultad de derecho.

_Exacto. Mi buen amigo Peeta. La última persona con la que me he acostado._

—Sip. Lo conocí el primer semestre en la facultad. Enseguida me di cuenta de que Delly y él harían buena pareja —digo.

Una pequeña exageración, pero quiero dejar muy claro que nunca pensé en Peeta para mí. Y no lo hice. Y no lo hago.

—Incluso se parecen... No hay ningún enigma en cómo serán sus hijos.

—Sí. Serán muy guapos. —Siento una opresión inexplicable en el pecho, al imaginar a Peeta y Delly acunando a su hijo recién nacido. Por alguna razón, nunca había pensado más allá de la boda en septiembre.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Gale; es evidente que ha visto mi expresión. Lo cual no significa necesariamente que sea perceptivo, sino más bien que mi cara no es precisamente inescrutable. Es una maldición.

—Nada —digo. Luego sonrío y me siento un poco más erguida. Es hora de una transición—. Bueno, basta ya de Peeta y Delly.

—Sí —responde—. De acuerdo.

Empezamos la típica conversación de una primera cita y hablamos de nuestros trabajos, nuestras familias y nuestros antecedentes en general. Comemos, hablamos y pedimos otra botella de vino. Hay más risas que silencio. Me siento lo bastante cómoda como para probar un trozo de su cordero cuando me lo ofrece.

Después de cenar, Gale paga la cuenta. Siempre es un momento incómodo para mí, aunque ofrecerme a pagar (tanto si es sinceramente como si solo finjo que busco el monedero) es mucho más violento. Le doy las gracias y salimos a la calle, donde decidimos ir a tomar otra copa.

—Tú eliges —dice Gale.

Elijo un bar nuevo, que acaba de abrir cerca de casa. Cogemos un taxi y charlamos durante todo el trayecto. Luego nos sentamos a la barra y seguimos hablando.

Después de dos copas más, miro la hora y digo que se está haciendo tarde.

—Vale. ¿Te acompaño?

—Claro.

Vamos paseando hasta la Tercera Avenida y nos detenemos al llegar delante de mi casa.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Gale. Muchas gracias por la cena. Lo he pasado muy bien —digo, y lo digo de verdad.

—Yo también. Ha estado bien. —Se lame los labios rápidamente. Sé que viene a continuación—. Y me alegro de que compartamos casa este verano.

—Yo también.

Luego me pregunta si me puede besar. Es una pregunta que, por lo general, no me gusta. _Hazlo y ya está, _pienso siempre. Pero por alguna razón viniendo de Gale no me molesta.

Asiento y él se inclina y me da un beso medio-largo.

Nos separamos. No me palpita el corazón de emoción, pero estoy contenta.

—¿Crees que Delly y Peetaa han apostado sobre esto? —pregunta.

Me echo a reír porque yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—¿Qué tal fue? —inquiere Delly por teléfono, a voz en grito, al día siguiente.

Acabo de salir de la ducha y estoy chorreando.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el coche con Peetaa. Estamos volviendo a la ciudad —dice—. Hemos ido por ahí en busca de antigüedades. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí —respondo—, me acuerdo.

—¿Qué tal fue? —insiste, mordiendo ruidosamente el chicle. Ni siquiera puede esperar a llegar a casa para que le dé la primicia de mi cita.

No contesto.

—¿Y?

—Tenemos una mala conexión. Tu móvil se pierde —dije—. No puedo oírte.

—Buen intento. Suéltalo ya.

—¿Qué tengo que soltar?

—¡Katniss! No te hagas la tonta conmigo. ¡Cuéntame lo de tu cita! Nos morimos por saberlo.

Oigo a Peetaa, al fondo, haciéndole eco.

—¡Nos morimos de verdad!

—Fue una noche estupenda —digo, mientras trato de envolverme la cabeza con la toalla, sin dejar caer el teléfono.

—¡Sí! —chilla Delly—. Lo sabía. ¡Venga, detalles! ¡Detalles!

Le digo que fuimos a un Bar y luego a otro, que yo pedí atún y él cordero…

—¡Katniss! ¡Al grano! ¿Hubo acción?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo mis razones.

—Eso quiere decir que lo hicieron —afirma—. De lo contrario, dirías que no.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—¡Venga ya, Katniss!

Le digo que de ninguna manera. No voy a ser su entretenimiento para el viaje. Le repite mis palabras a Peeta y oigo que él dice:

—Bruce es nuestro entretenimiento para el viaje. Díselo. Al fondo suena _Tunnel of Love._

—Dile a Peetaa que ese es el peor álbum de Bruce.

—Todos son malos. Springsteen apesta —dijo Delly.

—¿Ha dicho que este álbum es malo? —oigo que Peetaa le pregunta.

Delly dice que sí y unos segundos después suena _Thunder Road _a todo volumen. Delly le grita que lo baje. Sonrío.

—Bueno —persiste Delly—, ¿vas a decírnoslo o no?

—No.

—¿Y si prometo no contárselo a Peeta?

—No.

Delly emite un ruidito de exasperación. Luego me dice que, de una manera o de otra, lo averiguará y cuelga.

La siguiente vez que tengo noticias de Peeta es el jueves por la noche, el día anterior del programado para irnos a los Hamptons.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos? Tenemos sitio para uno más —dice—. Joanna viene con nosotros. Y tu novio también.

—Bueno, en ese caso, encantada —digo, esforzándome por sonar alegre y despreocupada. Tengo que demostrarle que lo nuestro ha quedado atrás. Que lo he dejado atrás.

Al día siguiente, a las cinco, estamos en el coche de Peetaa, esperando adelantarnos al tráfico. Pero las carreteras están atascadas. Nos lleva una hora pasar por el Midtown Tunnel y casi cuatro recorrer los ciento ochenta kilómetros hasta East Hampton. Voy sentada en el asiento de atrás, entre Joanna y Gale. Delly está de un humor hiperactivo y alocado. Se pasa la mayor parte del viaje vuelta hacia nosotros, hablando de temas varios, haciendo preguntas y llevando la conversación. Hace que cualquier cosa parezca una celebración; su buen humor es contagioso, del mismo modo que su mal humor lo contamina todo. Gale es el segundo más hablador del grupo. Durante un tramo de cincuenta kilómetros, Delly y él son como una comedia en marcha, burlándose el uno del otro. Ella lo llama perezoso; él dice que ella es cara de mantener. Joanna y yo intervenimos de vez en cuando. Peeta no dice prácticamente nada. Está tan callado que en un momento dado, Delly le chilla que deje de ser tan aburrido.

—Estoy conduciendo —responde él—. Necesito concentrarme.

Luego me mira por el retrovisor. Me pregunto qué está pensando. Sus ojos no delatan nada.

Está oscureciendo cuando nos detenemos a comer algo y tomar unas cervezas en una gasolinera en la carretera 27. Joanna se pone a mi lado delante de las patatas fritas, me coge del brazo y dice:

—Se nota que le gustas —Por un segundo me sobresalto, pensando que se refiere a Peeta. Luego comprendo que habla de Gale.

—Gale y yo solo somos amigos —digo, cogiendo una lata de cerveza.

—Oh, vamos. Delly me ha contado lo de tu cita —dice.

Joanna siempre está enterada de todo; de la última tendencia, de la inauguración del nuevo bar de moda, de la próxima gran fiesta…

—Solo hemos tenido una cita —digo, feliz de que Delly no haya podido averiguar qué ha pasado con Gale, pese a someterme a un fuego graneado de preguntas. Incluso lo sondeó a él, enviándole un _e-mail, _que él me reenvió con «Cabrones chismosos» como «Asunto».

—Bueno, el verano es largo —dice Joanna, sabiamente—. Haces bien en no comprometerte hasta ver qué más hay por ahí.

Llegamos a la casa de veraneo, un pequeño _cottage _con un encanto limitado. Joanna lo encontró cuando vino sola a mediados de febrero, indignada con nosotros por no sacrificar un fin de semana y dedicarlo a buscar una casa. Lo organizó todo, incluyendo la otra mitad del alquiler. Mientras recorremos la casa, se disculpa de nuevo porque no hay piscina y se lamenta de que las zonas comunes no son lo bastante grandes para dar buenas fiestas. La tranquilizamos diciendo que el enorme jardín trasero, con su barbacoa, lo compensa con creces. Además, estamos lo bastante cerca de la playa para ir andando, lo cual, en mi opinión, es lo más importante en una casa de veraneo.

Descargamos el coche y buscamos nuestras habitaciones. Delly y Peetaa se quedan con la de la cama extragrande. Gale tiene su propia habitación, lo cual puede ser útil. Joanna también tiene una habitación para ella sola, en pago a sus esfuerzos. Y yo me quedo con la más pequeña pero acogedora.

Luego, como ya me esperaba, Delly y Joanna insisten en cambiarse de ropa. Y Gale, que todavía lleva la ropa de trabajo, también va a cambiarse. Así que Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, sentados uno delante del otro, esperando. Tiene el mando a distancia en la mano, pero no pone en marcha la tele. Es la primera vez que estamos solos después del Incidente. Soy consciente de que se me va acumulando sudor en las axilas. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Lo sucedido ha quedado atrás. Se acabó. Debo relajarme. Actuar de forma natural.

—¿No te vas a arreglar para tu NOVIO? —pregunta Peeta, en voz baja, sin mirarme.

—Muy gracioso.—Incluso el simple intercambio de palabras parece algo ilícito.

—Bueno, ¿no vas?

—Estoy bien tal como estoy —digo mirando mis tejanos favoritos y mi blusa negra de punto.

Lo que él no sabe es lo mucho que me costó decidirme por este conjunto cuando me cambié después del trabajo.

—Gale y tú hacen una pareja estupenda —dice, mirando furtivamente hacia las escaleras.

—Gracias. Lo mismo digo de Delly y tú.

Intercambiamos una mirada lenta, demasiado cargada de posibles sentidos para empezar a interpretarla. Y entonces, antes de que él pueda reaccionar, Delly baja las escaleras, embutida en un vestido ajustado, de color rojo_, _que resalta todas sus curvas. Le tiende unas tijeras a Peeta y se acurruca a sus pies, levantándose el pelo:

—¿Puedes cortar la etiqueta, por favor?

Él la corta y ella se levanta y gira sobre sí misma.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy?

—Guapa —dice y luego me mira, avergonzado, como si esa única palabra de cumplido para su prometida pudiera disgustarme.

—Estás de muerte —digo, para demostrarle que no es así. Ni por asomo.

Pagamos la consumición mínima para entrar al bar y nos abrimos paso entre la apretada multitud de Stephen's Talkhouse, nuestro bar favorito en Amagansett.

Para empezar la noche por todo lo alto y pedimos, por sugerencia de Gale una ronda de chupitos. Nos los va pasando y formamos un apretado círculo, listos para beber juntos.

—¡Por el mejor verano de todos! —dice Delly, echando hacia atrás su larga melena que huele a coco.

Lo dice al principio de cada verano. Siempre tiene unas expectativas desmesuradamente altas, que yo nunca comparto. Pero quizá este verano acierte.

Todos nos echamos al coleto los chupitos, que saben a vodka puro. Luego Peetaa paga otra ronda y cuando me pasa mi cerveza, sus dedos rozan los míos. Me pregunto si lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Gracias —digo.

—Para servirte…—murmura, mirándome a los ojos como hizo en el coche.

Cuento hasta tres en silencio y luego miro hacia otro sitio.

Según transcurre la noche, me doy cuenta de que estoy observando cómo interactúan Delly y Peetaa. Me sorprende la angustia territorial que siento cuando los veo juntos. No son exactamente celos, sino algo relacionado con ellos. Me doy cuenta de pequeñas cosas que antes no percibía. Como una vez en que ella desliza cuatro dedos dentro de sus tejanos, en la cintura. Y otra vez, cuando él está de pie detrás de ella y le coge todo el pelo con una mano y se lo levanta hacia arriba, como haciéndole una cola de caballo, antes de dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Justo ahora, se inclina hacia ella para decirle algo. Ella asiente y sonríe. Imagino que le ha dicho «Te quiero esta noche» o algo parecido. Me pregunto si lo han hecho desde que él y yo estuvimos juntos. Seguro que sí. Y me molesta de una manera extraña. Tal vez sucede cada vez que ves a alguien de tu «lista» con otra persona. Me digo que no tengo derecho a estar celosa. Que, para empezar, no tenía ningún derecho a añadirlo a mi lista.

Procuro concentrarme en Gale. Me quedo junto a él, hablo con él, le río los chistes. Cuando me invita a bailar, le digo que sí, sin vacilar. Lo sigo hasta la atestada pista. Acabamos sudando a chorros, bailando y riendo. Me doy cuenta de que, aunque no hay una gran química entre nosotros, me lo estoy pasando bien. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá esto conduzca a algo.

—Se mueren de ganas de saber qué pasó en nuestra cita —me dice Gale al oído.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto.

—Delly me ha vuelto a interrogar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Justo después de llegar.

Vacilo y luego pregunto:

—¿Peetaa dijo algo?

—No, pero estaba a su lado y parecía más que interesado.

—Vaya digo, riendo.

—Y que lo digas, esos cabrones chismosos... Y no mires, pero no nos quitan la vista de encima. —Su cara roza la mía y sus patillas me rascan la mejilla.

Le echo los brazos al cuello y me aprieto contra él.

—Muy bien —digo—. Pues vamos a darles algo que mirar.

* * *

_GRACIAS! Nunca me voy a cansar de agredecer por todo su apoyo! ... Me di un tiempito entre examenes y trabajos, esta semana va a ser MI semana (llena de examenes y cosas de la Uni), para actualizar... espero que les guste _

_Espero que esten Super Bien! Besos y apapachos! =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

—¿Qué hay entre Gale y tú? —pregunta Joanna a la mañana siguiente mientras rebusca entre el montón de ropa que ya se ha acumulado al lado de su cama.

Me resisto al impulso de doblársela.

—En realidad, no hay nada. —Me levanto y enseguida pongo manos a la obra.

—¿Potencial? —Se pone un pantalón de chándal y se anuda el cordón sujetándolo al nivel de las caderas.

—Tal vez.

—¿Potencial veraniego o potencial a largo plazo? —me pregunta, alisándose el pelo, corto y pelirrojo, con las manos.

—No lo sé. Puede que potencial a largo plazo.

—La verdad es que anoche parecíais una pareja total —dice—. Allí, bailando.

—¿Sí? —pregunto, pensando que si parecíamos pareja, Peetaa debe de saber que no pienso demasiado en él.

—Sí... Los dos estaban allí, susurrando y riendo. Pensaba que seguro que en la noche pasaría algo más.

—Siento haberte decepcionado —replico riendo.

—Más lo decepcionaste a él.

—No. Solo me dijo buenas noches cuando llegamos a casa. Ni siquiera me dio un beso.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé. Me parece que los dos vamos con tiento. Tendremos mucho contacto entre ahora y septiembre... Ya sabes, él también está invitado a la boda. Si sacamos las cosas de quicio, puede ser un mal asunto.

Me mira, como si sopesara lo que he dicho. Por un segundo, me siento tentada a contarle lo de Peeta. Confío en ella. Pero no lo hago, razonando que siempre estoy a tiempo de decírselo, pero no puedo «desdecírselo» y borrar la información de su mente. Cuando estemos todos juntos, me sentiría más incómoda, pensando constantemente que ella está dandole vueltas a lo que le he contado. Y de todos modos... se ha acabado. En realidad, no hay nada que contar.

Bajamos. Nuestros compañeros ya están reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

—Hace un tiempo de puta madre —dice Delly, levantándose, estirándose y exhibiendo su estómago liso, bajo la camiseta ceñida. —Un tiempo perfecto para la playa.

—Un tiempo perfecto para el golf —dice Joanna, mirando a Peeta y Gale—. ¿Interesados?

—Hum, puede —dice Peeta, levantando los ojos de la página deportiva—. ¿Quieres que llame y vea si podemos conseguir una hora?

Delly golpea con las cartas sobre la mesa y mira alrededor, desafiante.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de golf! —Delly golpea de nuevo la mesa, esta vez con el puño—. ¡No el primer día! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos! Todos. ¿Verdad, Katniss?

—Supongo que esto significa que hoy no hay golf —dice Peetaa, antes de que me vea obligada a participar en el gran debate del golf—. Órdenes de Delly.

—Solo quiero que estemos todos juntos en la playa —dice Delly, dándole un giro generoso a su egoísmo.

—Y haces que la perspectiva parezca muy agradable —Peeta se levanta, va al fregadero y empieza a preparar café.

—¿Qué problema tienes, cascarrabias? —pregunta Delly, como si fuera él el que ha dictado cómo pasar el día—. Eres un pedazo de malaspulgas. Jooder.

—¿Qué es un malaspulgas? —pregunta Gale, rascandose la oreja. Es su primera aportación a la conversación de la mañana. Todavía parece medio dormido—. No conozco esta expresión.

—Tienes uno delante de ti —dice Delly, señalando a Peeta—. Está de mal humor desde que llegamos.

—No es verdad —replica Peetaa.

Me gustaría que se diera la vuelta para ver la cara que pone.

—Sí que es verdad. ¿No creen? —Delly exige una respuesta de todos nosotros, mirándome a mí en particular. Ser amiga de Delly me ha enseñado el arte de suavizar las cosas. Pero acostarme con su prometido ha embotado mis instintos. No estoy de humor para intervenir. Y nadie más quiere verse envuelto en lo que tendría que ser una disputa privada de ellos dos. Todos nos encogemos de hombros o miramos para otro lado.

Sin embargo, para ser sincera, Peetaa sí que ha estado un tanto apagado. Me pregunto si tengo algo que ver con su humor. Tal vez le moleste verme con Gale. Nada de celos desatados, solo la ansiedad territorial que yo también experimentaba. O tal vez, solo esté pensando en Delly, viéndola tal como es, una mujer controladora. Yo siempre he sido consciente de las exigencias de Delly —no se pueden pasar por alto—, pero últimamente me cuesta más tolerárselas. Estoy harta de que siempre se salga con la suya. Es posible que Peeta sienta lo mismo.

—¿Qué hacemos para el desayuno? —pregunta Gale, bostezando ruidosamente.

Discutimos nuestras opciones y decidimos pasar del a ver nuestras opciones en las alacenas.

—¿Alguien encontró los cereales? —pregunta Gale.

—Aquí tenéis —Joanna pone cuencos, cucharas y una caja de Rice Krispies en la mesa—. ¡Disfrutaden!

Gale abre la caja y se sirve una ración en su bol. Me mira.

—¿Quieres?

Asiento y me prepara mi cuenco. No le pregunta a nadie más si quiere cereales, solo pasa la caja a lo largo de la mesa.

—¿Plátano? —me pregunta.

—Sí, gracias.

Pela el plátano y lo corta en rodajas, repartiéndolo entre su bol y el mío, alternando cada pocas rodajas. Se queda la parte magullada para él. Estamos compartiendo un plátano. Esto significa algo. Peetaa me lanza una mirada rápida, mientras Gale deja caer el último cilindro en mi cuenco, dejando el feo trozo final en la piel, donde pertenece.

Varias horas más tarde, estamos listos para ir a la playa. Joanna y Delly emergen de sus habitaciones con sus elegantes bolsas de lona llenas a desbordar de nuevas y suaves toallas de playa, revistas, lociones, termos, móviles y maquillaje. Yo estoy con una toalla de playa, mi Ipody una botella de agua. Atravesamos el aparcamiento de la playa y subimos a la duna, vacilando durante un segundo para absorber nuestra primera visión colectiva del océano. La vista es emocionante. Casi me hace olvidar que me he acostado con Peetaa.

Peetaa encabeza la marcha por la abarrotada playa y nos encuentra un lugar a medio camino entre las dunas y el mar, donde la arena todavía es blanda, pero lo bastante lisa como para extender las toallas. Gale pone su toalla junto a la mía; Delly está a mi otro lado y Peetaa junto a ella. Joanna se instala delante de nosotros. El sol es brillante, pero no caliente en exceso. Joanna nos advierte sobre los rayos ultravioleta, dice que en días como este es cuando más cuidado hay que tener.

—El sol te puede hacer daño de verdad, sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde —dice.

Gale se ofrece para ponerme loción bronceadora en la espalda.

—No, gracias —digo.

Pero cuando hago esfuerzos para llegar a la mitad de la espalda, me coge la botella y me aplica la loción, maniobrando meticulosamente por los bordes del traje de baño.

—Ponme tú a mí, Peetaa —dice Delly alegremente, quitándose los shorts blancos y acuclillándose delante de Peeta con su biquini negro—. Toma. Usa el aceite de coco, por favor.

Joanna se lamenta de la falta de FPS en el aceite, dice que somos demasiado viejos para seguir bronceándonos y que Delly lo sentirá cuando aparezcan las arrugas. Delly pone los ojos en blanco y dice que no le importan las arrugas, que vive en el momento. Sé que luego Delly me dará la vara, diciéndome que lo que le pasa a Joanna es que está celosa porque su piel Joanna pasa directamente del blanco al rojo.

—Lo sentirás cuando llegues a los cuarenta—insiste Joanna, con la cara protegida bajo un enorme sombrero de paja.

—No, no lo sentiré. Me haré un tratamiento de láser.

Delly se ajusta la parte de arriba del biquini y luego se extiende más aceite por las pantorrillas, con movimientos rápidos y eficaces. La he visto embadurnarse con aceite durante más de quince años. Cada verano, su meta es conseguir un bronceado salvaje. Tengo la piel tan pálida como la de Joanna, así que cada día Delly me tomaba más delantera.

Joanna comenta que la cirugía estética no cura el cáncer de piel.

—¡Oh, por todos los santos! —dice Delly—. ¡Pues entonces no salgas de debajo de tu maldito sombrero!

Joanna abre la boca y luego la cierra rápidamente, con aire ofendido.

—Solo intentaba ayudar.

Delly le lanza una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Lo sé, cariño. No quería bufarte.

Peetaa me mira y hace una mueca, como para decir que desearía que las dos cerraran la boca. Me permito sonreírle. Una gloriosa expresión de felicidad le inunda la cara. Es tan atractivo que hace daño. Es como mirar al sol. Se levanta un momento, para poner bien su toalla que el viento ha doblado. Le miro la espalda y luego las pantorrillas, sintiendo una oleada de recuerdos. _Ha estado en mi cama. _No es que quiera repetir la experiencia. Pero… tiene un cuerpo magnífico; esbelto… No me interesan los cuerpos, pero aprecio uno perfecto. Se vuelve a sentar justo cuando yo aparto la mirada.

Gale pregunta si alguien quiere jugar al Frisbee. Yo digo que no, que estoy demasiado cansada, pero lo que pienso es que lo último que quiero hacer es correr arriba y abajo con mi estómago blando y blanco asomando por entre las dos piezas de mi traje de baño. Luego se retira para unirse con otras personas que están en pleno partido de volley.

—Pásame la camiseta —le dice Delly a Peeta.

—¿Por favor?

—El «por favor» se da por supuesto —replica Delly.

—Dilo —insiste él, metiéndose un Altoid de canela en la boca.

Delly le da un puñetazo en el estómago.

— Ouch! —exclama él, sin énfasis, para indicar que no le ha dolido lo más mínimo.

Ella toma impulso para volver a pegarle, pero él le coge la muñeca.

—Trata de comportarte. Eres una cría —le dice afectuosamente.

Su irritación de la mañana ha desaparecido.

—No es verdad —responde ella, deslizándose hasta su toalla. Le presiona el pecho con los dedos, preparada para un beso.

Me pongo las gafas de sol y miro hacia otro sitio. Decir que lo que siento no son celos, es enmascarar la realidad.

Por la noche vamos todos a una fiesta en Bridgehampton. La casa es enorme y tiene una preciosa piscina en forma de L, rodeada por un jardín maravilloso y, por lo menos, veinte antorchas tiki. Paso revista a las invitadas que hay en el jardín de atrás y observo todos los vestidos y faldas púrpura, rosa encendido y naranja. Parece que todas las mujeres han leído el mismo artículo que yo, donde decía «los colores vivos están _in; _el negro está _out». _Yo he seguido el consejo y me he comprado un vestido de tirantes de color verde lima que es demasiado vivo y digno de ser recordado como para volver a ponérmelo antes de agosto. Pero estoy contenta con mi elección hasta que veo el mismo vestido, unas dos tallas más pequeño, en una rubia esbelta. Es mucho más alta que yo, así que el vestido le queda más corto y deja al descubierto un trozo interminable de muslo bronceado. Me esfuerzo, conscientemente, por permanecer en el lado opuesto de la piscina al que está ella.

De repente, Gale aparece a mi lado.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Y tú?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Todos estos tipos se toman a sí mismos muy en serio, ¿verdad?

—Así son los Hamptons.

Recorro la muchedumbre con la mirada. Está muy lejos de las barbacoas de vecinos, que hacíamos allá en Indiana. Una parte de mí se siente satisfecha por haber ampliado mis horizontes. Pero otra parte mayor se siente incómoda cada vez que voy a una fiesta como esta. Soy toda pose, alguien que trata de mezclarse con personas que piensan que Indiana es solo un lugar que se sobrevuela; un territorio que hay que atravesar cuando vas a Aspen o Los Ángeles. Miro a Delly haciendo la ronda, con Peetaa al lado. No quedan trazas de Indy en ella; al verla dirías que se crió en Park Avenue. Seguro que sus hijos crecen en Manhattan. Cuando tenga hijos, si es que los tengo, pienso trasladarme a las afueras. Miro a Gale, tratando de imaginarlo arrastrando la Big Wheel de nuestro hijo fuera de la calle. Mira a nuestro pequeño, que lleva la cara manchada con Popsicle reseco, y le dice que no baje de la acera. El niño tiene las cejas cortas de Gale, inclinadas hacia arriba y la una hacia la otra, como si formaran una V invertida.

—Vamos —dice Gale—. Vayamos a por algo de beber.

—Vamos —digo, sin quitarle ojo a la rubia que lleva mi vestido.

Después de esta fiesta, vamos a otra, y luego hacemos nuestra habitual parada final en el Talkhouse, donde bailo otra vez con Gale. Alrededor de las tres, nos amontonamos en el coche y nos vamos a casa. Joanna se va directamente a la cama, mientras las dos parejas se quedan en la sala. Delly y Peetaa hacen manitas en un confidente; Gale y yo nos sentamos juntos en otro sofá, pero sin tocarnos.

—Bueno, chicos. Es más que hora de que me vaya a dormir —dice Delly, poniéndose de pie de repente—. ¿Vienes?

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Peetaa. Los dos miramos hacia otro lado a la vez.

—Sí —responde—. Subo dentro de un momento.

Los tres hablamos unos minutos más hasta que oímos a Delly que llama a Peetaa desde el piso de arriba.

—¡Venga, Peetaa! ¡Quieren estar solos!

Gale hace una mueca y yo estudio atentamente una peca que tengo en el brazo.

Peetaa carraspea y tose. Tiene una cara muy seria.

—Bueno, pues, supongo que será mejor que suba. Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana —dice Gale.

Yo me limito a murmurar un «buenas noches»; estoy demasiado incómoda para levantar la vista mientras Peetaa se marcha.

—Por fin —exclama Gale—. Al fin solos.

Siento un inesperado anhelo de Peetaa y sonrío a Gale.

Se me acerca y me besa, sin preguntarlo primero. Es un beso bastante agradable, quizá incluso más que el primero. Por alguna razón, pienso en el episodio de _La tribu de los Brady _cuando Bobby ve fuegos artificiales después de besar a Millicent (que, algo que Bobby ignora, tiene paperas). La primera vez que vi el episodio yo tenía más o menos la edad de Bobby, de forma que el beso me pareció algo serio. Recuerdo que pensé: «Algún día yo también veré fuegos artificiales». Hasta la fecha, no he visto ninguno. Pero Gale se acerca más que nadie antes que él.

Nuestro beso sube al siguiente nivel y luego yo digo:

—Me parece que deberíamos irnos a la cama.

—¿Juntos? —pregunta. Está claro que bromea.

—¡Muy gracioso! —respondo—Buenas noches, Gale.

Lo beso una vez más antes de irme a mi habitación, pasando por delante de la puerta cerrada de Peetaa y Delly.

A la mañana siguiente, compruebo mi buzón de voz. Marvel me ha dejado tres mensajes. Dice que quiere «revisar unas cuantas cosas mañana, a primera hora de la tarde». Sé que es vago a propósito, y no deja una hora o instrucciones específicas para reunirme con él o llamar al despacho. De esta manera, se asegura de partirme por la mitad mi Memorial Day. Gale dice que lo bloquee con otro mensaje diciéndole que «vaya a hacerse una paja; que es una fiesta nacional». Pero, por supuesto, yo miro, como es mi deber, los horarios de trenes y autobuses y decido marcharme esta tarde para evitar el tráfico. En mi interior, sé que el trabajo es solo una excusa para marcharme; ya he tenido bastante de esta dinámica tan absurda. Me gusta Gale, pero es agotador estar cerca de un hombre que, como «es potencial». Y todavía lo es más evitar a Peetaa. Lo evito cuando está solo y lo evito cuando está con Delly. Evito pensar en él y en el Incidente.

—De verdad, tengo que volver —digo suspirando, como si fuera lo último que quisiera hacer.

—¡No puedes marcharte! —protesta Delly.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Cuando se enfurruña, me gustaría señalar que el 90 por ciento del tiempo que estamos en los Hamptons ella está absolutamente distraída en su función de mariposa social. Pero me limito a repetir que tengo que marcharme.

—¡Eres toda una esclava del teléfono!

—No puede evitar tener que trabajar, Delly —dice Peetaa.

Tal vez lo dice porque, con frecuencia, ella lo llama esclavo del teléfono también a él. Pero igual es que solo quiera que me vaya, por las mismas razones por las que yo quiero irme.

Después del almuerzo, hago la maleta y bajo a la sala, donde todos están holgazaneando, viendo la tele.

—¿Alguien me puede llevar hasta el autobús? —pregunto, esperando que Delly o Gale se ofrezcan.

Pero Peetaa reacciona primero.

—Yo te llevo —dice—. Quiero pasar por la tienda.

Me despido de todos, y Gale me da un apretón en el hombro y me dice que me llamará la semana que viene.

Luego Peetaa y yo nos vamos. Estaremos solos durante seis kilómetros.

—¿Lo has pasado bien este fin de semana? —me pregunta, mientras salimos marcha atrás.

No queda ni rastro de las bromas que surgieron justo después del Incidente. Y él, igual que Delly, ha dejado de interrogarme sobre Gale, tal vez porque es bastante evidente que nos hemos convertido en una especie de pareja.

—Sí, ha estado bien —digo—. ¿Y tú?

—Claro —responde—. Muy bien.

Después de un breve silencio, hablamos del trabajo y de amigos mutuos de la facultad, de esas cosas de las que hablábamos antes del Incidente. Todo parece normal de nuevo o tan normal como puede serlo después de un error como el nuestro.

Llegamos a la parada del autobús temprano. Peetaa aparca en el aparcamiento, se vuelve en el asiento y me estudia con sus ojos azules de una manera que me obliga a apartar la mirada. Me pregunta qué hago el martes por la noche.

Me parece saber qué me pregunta, pero no estoy segura, así que farfullo:

—Trabajar. Como de costumbre. Tengo una deposición el viernes y ni siquiera he empezado a prepararla. Lo único que tengo en mi esquema es: «¿Puede deletrear su apellido para que conste?». Y «¿Está tomando alguna medicación que pudiera obstaculizar su capacidad para responder a las preguntas en esta deposición?». —Me echo a reír, nerviosa.

Sigue serio. Está claro que no le interesa para nada mi deposición.

—Oye, quiero verte, Katniss. Pasaré a las ocho. El martes.

Y la forma en que lo dice —una afirmación, en lugar de una pregunta— hace que me duela el estómago.

No es exactamente el dolor de estómago que tengo antes de una cita a ciegas. No es el nerviosismo de antes de un examen final.

No es la sensación de «Me las voy a cargar por algo».

Y no es esa especie de mareo que te acompaña cuando te has enamorado de un tío y él, con una sonrisa o un hola despreocupado, reconoce que es consciente de tu presencia.

Es otra cosa.

Es un dolor conocido, pero no sé definirlo.

Mi sonrisa desaparece para estar a la par de su cara seria. Me gustaría decirle que su petición me sorprende, que me ha pillado desprevenida, pero creo que parte de mí lo esperaba, incluso lo deseaba, cuando Peetaa se ofreció a acompañarme. No le pregunto por qué quiere verme ni de qué quiere hablarme. No le digo que tengo que trabajar y que no es buena idea. Solo asiento con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Me digo que la única razón de haber aceptado verlo es que tenemos que acabar de aclarar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Y que, por lo tanto, no hago nada malo contra Delly; solo estoy tratando de reparar el daño ya hecho. Y me digo que si, en realidad, quiero ver a Peetaa por otros motivos, es únicamente porque echo de menos al amigo. Pienso en mi cumpleaños, en el rato que pasamos en 7B antes de liarnos, recuerdo lo mucho que disfruté de su compañía en solitario, lo mucho que disfruté de Peetaa libre de las exigencias de Delly. Echo de menos su amistad. Solo quiero hablar con él. Eso es todo.

Llega el autobús y la gente empieza a subir. Salgo del coche, sin que se cruce ninguna otra palabra entre nosotros.

Mientras me acomodo en un asiento de ventanilla, detrás de una rubia pizpireta que habla, demasiado alto, por el móvil, de repente comprendo qué le pasa a mi estómago. Es una mezcla de auténtico sentimiento por otra persona y miedo. Miedo a perder algo. Sé que en este momento, al permitir que Peetaa venga a verme, arriesgo algo. Arriesgo nuestra amistad, arriesgo mi corazón.

La chica sigue hablando, abusando de las palabras «increíble» y «asombroso» para describir su fin de semana «lamentablemente breve». Informa que tiene una «migraña rabiosa» debida a una «juerga espectacular» en la «fiesta fabulosa». Me gustaría decirle que si baja el volumen un poco es posible que se le pase el dolor de cabeza. Cierro los ojos, esperando que al teléfono le quede poca batería. Pero sé que incluso si deja de charlar como una cotorra, a todo volumen, de ninguna manera voy a poder dormir con esta sensación, que cada vez. se hace mayor, en mi interior. Es buena y mala al mismo tiempo, como beber demasiado café de Starbucks. Excita y asusta, a la vez, como cuando esperas que una ola rompa sobre tu cabeza.

Algo se avecina y no hago nada para impedirlo.

Es martes por la noche, veinte minutos antes de las ocho. Estoy en casa. No he sabido nada de Peeta en todo el día, así que supongo que la cita sigue en firme. Me paso la seda dental y me cepillo los dientes. Enciendo una vela en la cocina por si queda algo de olor de la comida tailandesa que encargué la noche antes para mi cena solitaria del Memorial Day. Me quito el traje, me pongo ropa interior negra de encaje —aunque sé, sé, sé que no va a pasar nada—, tejanos y una camiseta. Me doy un toque de color en las mejillas y brillo de labios. Tengo un aspecto natural y cómodo, justo lo contrario de cómo me siento.

Exactamente a las ocho, Eddie, el sustituto de José, me llama por el interfono:

—Tiene compañía —aulla.

—Gracias, Eddie. Dile que suba.

Unos segundos más tarde, Peeta aparece a mi puerta, vestido con un traje oscuro con finas rayas gris claro, camisa azul y corbata gris.

—Tu portero me miraba con una sonrisita burlona —dice, mientras entra en el piso y mira alrededor, vacilante, como si fuera su primera visita.

—Imposible —digo— Son imaginaciones tuyas.

—No son imaginaciones. Conozco una sonrisa cómplice cuando la veo.

—No es José. Te equivocas de portero. Eddie solo está aquí esta noche. Tienes una conciencia culpable.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No me siento muy culpable por lo que hicimos —Me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Siento que su mirada me absorbe, que pierdo mi resolución de ser una buena persona, una buena amiga. Aparto los ojos, nerviosa, y le pregunto si quiere tomar algo. Dice que un vaso de agua. Sin hielo. Lleno un vaso para cada uno y me siento a su lado en el sofá.

Toma varios sorbos grandes y luego deja el vaso encima de un posavasos en la mesita. Yo tomo un sorbo de mi vaso. Noto que me está mirando, pero no lo miro a mi vez. Mantengo los ojos fijos hacia delante, hacia donde está la cama; la escena del Incidente. Tengo que conseguir un piso de un dormitorio, como es debido, o por lo menos un biombo para separar mi zona de dormir del resto del apartamento.

—Katniss —dice—. Mírame.

Lo miro y luego desvío la mirada a la mesita.

Me coge la barbilla y me hace volver la cara hacia él.

Noto que me sonrojo, pero no me aparto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto con una risa nerviosa.

Él no cambia de expresión.

—Katniss.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Un problema importante.

Se inclina hacia delante, con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá. Me besa primero suavemente y luego con más apremio. Noto el sabor a canela. Pienso en la lata de Altoids de canela que ha llevado encima todo el fin de semana. Respondo a su beso.

Y si pensaba que Gale besaba bien, o cualquier otro, me equivocaba. En comparación, todos los demás eran simplemente competentes. El beso de Peeta hace que la habitación dé vueltas. Y esta vez no es debido al alcohol. Este beso es como el beso sobre el que he leído un millón de veces, el que he visto en el cine. El que no estaba segura de que existiera en la vida real. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Fuegos artificiales incluidos.

Nos besamos mucho, mucho rato. Sin separarnos ni un momento. Sin ni siquiera cambiar de postura en el sofá, aunque estamos a una distancia poco natural para un beso tan intenso. No puedo hablar por él, pero sé por qué yo no me muevo. No quiero que se acabe, no quiero que llegue la siguiente y embarazosa etapa, cuando quizá nos preguntemos qué estamos haciendo. No quiero hablar de Delly; ni siquiera oír su nombre. No tiene nada que ver con este momento. Nada. Este beso es independiente. Está lejos de su boda en septiembre. Esto es lo que trato de decirme. Cuando, finalmente, Peeta se aparta, es solo para acercarse más a mí, rodearme con sus brazos y susurrarme al oído:

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Kat…

_Yo tampoco en ti._

Pero puedo controlar lo que hago. Está la emoción y luego está lo que tú haces al respecto. Me alejo, pero no mucho y hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —me pregunta con ternura, todavía rodeándome con el brazo.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —digo en un susurro.

Es una protesta aguada, pero por lo menos es algo.

Delly puede ser irritante, controladora y exasperante, pero es mi amiga. Yo soy una buena amiga. Una buena persona. Esta no soy yo. Debo parar. No sabré quién soy si no paro.

Sin embargo, no me muevo. En cambio, espero que me convenza, confío en que me dé razones para persuadirme. Y claro, dice:

—Sí que deberíamos. —Las palabras de Peeta son seguras. Nada de vacilaciones, dudas o preocupaciones. Me coge la cara entre las manos y me mira intensamente a los ojos—. Tenemos que hacerlo…

No hay nada tramposo en sus palabras, solo sinceridad. Es mi amigo, el amigo que conocía y al que quería, antes de que Delly lo conociera. ¿Por qué no he reconocido mis sentimientos antes? ¿Por qué puse el interés de Delly por encima del mío? Peeta se inclina y me besa de nuevo, suavemente, pero con una absoluta certidumbre y firmeza.

_Pero está mal, _protesto en silencio, sabiendo que es demasiado tarde, que ya me he rendido. Hemos cruzado una línea juntos. Porque aunque ya nos hemos acostado, aquello no contó realmente. Estábamos bebidos, éramos insensatos.

Nada había pasado de verdad hasta este beso de hoy. Nada que no pudiéramos encerrar en un armario, confundir con un sueño, quizá olvidar por completo.

Todo eso ha cambiado. Para bien o para mal...

* * *

Holas! con este capitulo empieza la verdadera historia, espero q les guste!

Talvez la siguiente semana no pueda actualizar, pero prometo que tendran noticias de mi pronto!

=D

_Espero que esten Super Bien! Besos y aBrashos! =D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

Donde pienso mejor, siempre, es en la ducha. La noche es para preocuparse, rumiar las cosas, analizarlas. Pero por la mañana, bajo el agua caliente, veo las cosas Claramente. Así que mientras me enjabono el pelo, aspirando el olor a pomelo de mi champú, lo reduzco todo a la verdad esencial: lo que Peeta y yo estamos haciendo está mal.

Anoche nos besamos mucho rato y luego él me abrazó todavía más tiempo, sin que apenas intercambiáramos unas palabras. El corazón me latía con fuerza contra el suyo, mientras me decía que al no avanzar en la parte física, nos habíamos apuntado una especie de victoria. Pero esta mañana sé que igualmente estaba mal. Lisa y llanamente mal… Debo parar… Pararé… Empezando ahora.

Así que contaré hasta tres y me sacaré de encima la costumbre de Peeta. Seré otra vez una buena amiga. Lo borraré todo, lo arreglaré todo.

Cuento hasta tres lentamente y luego utilizo la técnica de visualización. Me concentro en mi amistad con Delly, en lugar de en mis sentimientos por Peeta. Hago un vídeo en mi cabeza, llenándolo con escenas de Delly y yo. Nos veo acurrucadas en su cama una noche que me quedé a dormir en su casa, cuando estábamos en primaria. Hablamos de nuestros planes para el futuro, de cuántos hijos tendremos y de cómo los llamaremos. Veo a Delly, con diez años, apoyada en los codos, los meñiques en la boca, explicando que si tienes tres hijos, el mediano debería ser de un sexo diferente que los otros, para que todos tuvieran algo especial. Como si se pudieran controlar estas cosas.

Nos veo en los pasillos de instituto, pasándonos notas entre clases. Sus notas, dobladas de formas intrincadas, como origami, que solo informaban de lo mucho que se aburría en clase.

Me aclaro el cabello y me acuerdo de algo más, un recuerdo que no había aflorado antes. Es como encontrar una fotografía tuya que no sabías que hubieran hecho.

Fue en primero, Delly y yo estamos junto a las taquillas, después de clase. Clove, una de las chicas más populares de último curso (pero no popular en un sentido agradable, sino más bien de la variedad mala, temida), pasó junto a nosotras con su novio. Con su barbilla prácticamente inexistente y sus labios demasiado finos, la verdad es que no era bonita en absoluto, aunque en aquella época se las arreglaba para convencer a muchos, entre ellos yo, de que sí que lo era. Así que cuando pasaron, yo los miré, porque eran alumnos de último y populares y yo estaba impresionada o, como mínimo, curiosa. Estoy segura de que quería oír de qué estaban hablando para poder captar algo de lo que significaba tener dieciocho años (tantos) y ser popular. Creo que solo fue una mirada rápida en su dirección, pero también puede ser que me quedara mirándolos fijamente.

En todo caso, Clove me devolvió una mirada fija y exagerada, con los ojos desorbitados, como si fueran de dibujos animados; la acompañó con una mueca estilo hiena, con los labios retraídos y dijo:

—¿Qué estás mirando?

Desde luego, yo estaba con la boca abierta. La cerré de golpe, humillada. Clove se rió, orgullosa de haber avergonzado a una de primero. Luego se pintó de nuevo los labios de color de rosa y me hizo una última mueca para rematar su actuación.

Delly estaba rebuscando entre sus libros en la taquilla, pero estaba claro que no se había perdido lo esencial del intercambio. Se dio media vuelta y miró a la pareja con desdén, una mirada que había practicado y dominaba. Luego imitó la risita chillona de Clove, inclinando el cuello hacia atrás, de forma poco natural, y poniendo los ojos en blanco hasta hacerlos invisibles.

Disimulé una sonrisa, mientras Clove se quedaba momentáneamente estupefacta. Luego se repuso, dio un paso hacia Delly y escupió la palabra «zorra».

Delly permaneció impávida y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al dúo dijo:

—Mejor eso que ser una zorra y, además, fea.

Ahora le tocó a Clove quedarse mirando, con la boca abierta, a su recién descubierta antagonista. Y antes de que pudiera pensar en una réplica, Delly le lanzó otro insulto de regalo.

—Por cierto, Clove, ese lápiz de labios que llevas... Es tan del año pasado.

La imagen de lo que pasó en aquellos momentos es muy vivida. Veo nuestra taquilla decorada por fotos de Patrick Swayze en _Dirty dancing. _Huelo el claro olor a almidón y carne de la cafetería cercana. Y oigo la voz de Delly, contundente y segura. Clove y su novio se marcharon a toda prisa y Delly reanudó la conversación que estábamos sosteniendo antes, como si Clove y Paul fueran absolutamente insignificantes. Que lo eran. Solo que no era nada fácil para darse cuenta con catorce años.

Cierro el agua, me envuelvo en una toalla y me envuelvo el pelo con otra. Llamaré a Peeta en cuanto llegue al trabajo. Le diré que esto tiene que acabar. Esta vez lo digo en serio. Se va a casar con Delly y yo soy la primera dama de honor. Los dos la queremos. Sí, tiene defectos. Puede ser malcriada, egocéntrica y mandona, pero también puede ser leal, cariñosa y divertidísima. Es lo más cercano a una hermana que tendré nunca.

Mientras voy al trabajo, practico lo que le diré a Peeta; en un momento dado, en el metro, incluso lo digo en voz alta. Cuando por fin llego al despacho, he memorizado hasta tal punto mi discurso que ya no parece preparado. He insertado las pausas adecuadas en mi Declaración de Manera de Pensar y Propósito Futuro. Estoy preparada.

Justo cuando voy a hacer la llamada, observo que tengo un _e-mail _de Peeta. Lo abro, esperando que haya llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. En «Asunto» ha escrito «Tú».

_**Asunto: "Tu"**_

_**Para: Katniss Everdeen**_

_**De: Peeta Mellark**_

_**Eres una persona asombrosa y no sé de dónde vienen los sentimientos que me produces. Lo que sí sé es que estoy completa y absolutamente enamorado de ti y que querría congelar el tiempo para poder estar contigo constantemente y no tener que pensar en nada más. **_

_**Me gusta, literalmente, todo en ti, incluyendo la manera en que tu cara muestra todo lo que piensas y, en especial, la expresión que tiene cuando estamos juntos y tienes el pelo hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos solo un poquito. Ya está. Esto es todo lo que quería decirte. Bórralo.**_

Me he quedado sin respiración, mareada. Nadie me había escrito nunca unas palabras así. Lo vuelvo a leer, absorbiendo cada palabra. Pienso: _También a mí, me gusta literalmente todo en ti._

Y así, sin más, mi resolución ha vuelto a desaparecer. ¿Cómo puedo poner fin a algo que nunca había experimentado antes? ¿Algo que he estado esperando toda mi vida? Nadie antes de Peeta me había hecho sentir así. ¿Y si nunca más lo vuelvo a encontrar? ¿Y si esto es lo de verdad?

Suena el teléfono. Contesto pensando que podría ser Peeta y esperando que no sea Delly. No puedo hablar con ella ahora. No puedo pensar en ella ahora. La cabeza me da vueltas por mi carta de amor electrónica.

—Salud, guapa.

Es Finnick, que me llama desde Londres, donde vive desde hace dos años. Me hace muy feliz oír su voz. Tiene una voz sonriente, siempre suena como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír. La mayoría de cosas relativas a Finnick son igual que eran en quinto curso. Sigue siendo comprensivo, sigue teniendo unas mejillas de querubín que se enrojecen cuando hace frío. Pero la voz es más nueva. Llegó en el instituto —con la pubertad— mucho después de que la amistad sustituyera mi enamoramiento infantil.

—¡Hola, Finnick!

—¿Qué dice la Ley de Prescripción respecto a felicitar el cumpleaños a alguien? —pregunta.

Desde que ingresé en la facultad de derecho, le encanta utilizar términos legales, con frecuencia jugando con ellos. «Responsabilidad fresa» es su favorito1.

Me río.

—No te preocupes. Solo era mi trigésimo cumpleaños.

—¿Me odias? Tendrías que haberme llamado para recordármelo. Me siento como un absoluto imbécil, después de dieciocho años de no olvidarme ni uno. Mierda. Se me va la cabeza y eso que aún no tengo los treinta... y no es que quiera restregártelo.

—También te olvidaste cuando cumplí los veintisiete —digo interrumpiéndolo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—No me lo creo.

—Sí... Estabas con Ann...

—Detente. No pronuncies ese nombre. Tienes razón. Olvidé tu veintisiete cumpleaños. En ese caso, esta infracción de ahora es un poco menos horrorosa, ¿verdad? No he roto una racha... Bueno, ¿y qué tal va? —Silba—. No puedo creerme que tengas treinta. Deberías seguir teniendo catorce. ¿Te sientes más vieja? ¿Más sabia? ¿Con más mundo? ¿Qué hiciste en la gran noche? —Dispara las preguntas con su estilo frenético, como si padeciera un trastorno por déficit de la atención.

—Todo igual. Soy la misma —miento—. No ha cambiado nada.

—¿De verdad? —dice. Es propio de él pedir que siga. Es como si supiera que me guardo algo.

Hago una pausa, mientras la cabeza me va a cien. _¿Se lo digo? ¿No se lo digo? ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Qué dirá? _Finnick y yo hemos seguido estando muy unidos desde el instituto, aunque nuestro contacto sea esporádico. Pero siempre que hablamos, lo reanudamos donde lo dejamos. Sería un buen confidente para esta historia en ciernes. Finnick conoce a los principales personajes. Y lo más importante, sabe lo que significa joderla.

Todo empezó bien para él. Le fue bien en el examen de admisión, se graduó y pronunció el discurso de salutación en la entrega de diplomas de nuestra promoción; lo votaron como el que más probabilidades tenía de triunfar. Fue a Stanford y después de licenciarse entró a trabajar en un banco de inversiones, aunque se había especializado en historia del arte y no le interesaban en absoluto las finanzas. De inmediato, sintió un absoluto desprecio por todo lo relativo a la cultura bancaria. Decía que pasarse la noche en vela era antinatural y comprendió que prefería dormir a ganar dinero. Así que cambió los trajes por un polar y se pasó los años siguientes viajando arriba y abajo por la Costa Oeste, tomando fotos de lagos y árboles y haciendo amigos en todas partes. Tomó clases de escritura, de arte y de fotografía, financiadas con el dinero ganado trabajando como camarero de vez en cuando y, en verano, en las pesquerías de Alaska.

Allí fue donde conoció a Annie. Al cabo de unos meses de su idilio, Annie quedó embarazada (insistiendo en que le había tocado estar entre ese lamentable y desafortunado 0,5 por ciento de fallos de la pildora del control de natalidad, aunque yo tenía mis dudas). Dijo que ni hablar de abortar, así que Finnick hizo lo que pensaba que era justo y se casó con ella en el ayuntamiento de Seattle. Enviaron un anuncio de la boda, hecho en casa, con una foto en blanco y negro de los dos, mientras estaban de excursión.

Y aquel verano, Annie dio a luz a un niño... un niño esquimal adorable y sano, con unos ojos que se volvieron negros como el carbón casi de inmediato. Annie, con ojos verdes, igual que Finnick, le suplicó que la perdonara. Finnick hizo anular el matrimonio y Annie volvió a Alaska, probablemente para tratar de encontrar a su amante nativo.

Creo que Annie hizo que Finnick aborreciera vivir al aire libre, de lo que da la tierra. O tal vez quería algo nuevo, porque se trasladó a Londres, donde escribe para una revista y trabaja en un libro sobre arquitectura londinense, un interés que no adquirió hasta aterrizar en suelo británico. Pero Finnick es así. Se le ocurren las cosas sobre la marcha, siempre está dispuesto a dar marcha atrás y empezar de nuevo, sin inclinarse nunca ante las presiones de los demás o sus expectativas. Ojalá me pareciera más a él.

—Bueno, dime, ¿qué hiciste para tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Finnick.

Cierro la puerta del despacho y lo suelto.

—Delly me preparó una fiesta sorpresa y yo me enrollé con Peeta.

Supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando no estás acostumbrada a tener secretos. No aprendes el arte de guardarlos. De hecho, me sorprende haber aguantado tanto. Oigo estática en la línea mientras la noticia viaja a través del Atlántico. Me entra el pánico; desearía poder hacer volver lo que acabo de admitir.

—¡Por favor! ¡Anda ya, no me jodas! Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

Mi silencio le dice que hablo en serio.

—Oooh, mieeerda. —Su voz sigue sonriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás pensando? —Necesito saber si me juzga. Necesito saber qué piensa de mí.

—Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con enrollarte? No te acostaste con él, ¿o sí?

—Hum. Sí. En realidad, sí.

Es un alivio oír que se ríe, aunque le digo que no tiene gracia, que es un asunto serio.

—Oh, sí que tiene gracia, créeme.

Me imagino el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Y exactamente qué es tan divertido?

—La niñita buena se ha tirado al novio de su amiga. Es pura comedia, de la mejor.

—¡Finnick!

Deja de reír el tiempo suficiente para preguntarme si puedo quedar embarazada.

—No, lo teníamos cubierto.

—¿Por así decir?

—Sí —respondo. Cualquier juego de palabras que yo haga es siempre por casualidad.

—Bueno, entonces no pasa nada. Fue un error. Esas cosas pasan. La gente se equivoca, en especial cuando está curda. Si no, mírame a mí.

—Supongo que sí, pero...

Finnick silba y dice algo obvio: que Delly fliparía si llegara a enterarse.

Suena mi otra línea.

—¿Tienes que contestar? —pregunta Finnick.

—No. Dejaré que pase al buzón de voz.

—¿Estás segura? Podría ser tu nuevo novio.

—¿Tú crees que me estás ayudando? —digo, aunque me siento aliviada de que no se haya puesto serio ni me sermonee.

No es el estilo de Finnick, pero nunca se sabe cuando alguien va a adoptar una actitud moralista. Y sin duda hay razones para hacerlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Delly es también amiga suya. No tan íntima como él y yo, pero hablan de vez en cuando.

—Perdona. Lo siento —dice con una risita—. Vale. Solo una pregunta sustantiva más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estuvo bien?

—¡Venga, Finnick! —digo, como si no pensara en los detalles.

Mientras, una instantánea del Incidente me pasa por la cabeza; mis dedos apretando la espalda de Peetaa. Es una imagen perfecta, aerografiada. No hay nada de distorsión por la borrachera.

—¿Has hablado con él desde entonces?

Le cuento lo del fin de semana en los Hamptons y la cita con Gale.

—Un detalle guapo. Salir con su amigo. De esta manera, si te casas con Gale, pueden hacer cambios de pareja.

No le hago caso y continúo con el resto; el viaje hasta el autobús, anoche, un resumen del _e-mail._

—Vaya. Mierda. Esto... ¿Tú también sientes algo por él?

—No lo sé —contesto, aunque sé que la respuesta es sí.

—¿Pero la boda sigue en pie?

—Que yo sepa, sí —digo.

—¿Que tú sepas?

—Sí, sigue en pie.

Silencio. Ya no se ríe, así que mi sentimiento de culpa vuelve con toda su fuerza.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Me preguntaba adónde quieres que vaya a parar todo esto —dice—. ¿Qué quieres sacar? ¿Es una aventura de una noche o quieres que cancele la boda?

Me encojo ante la palabra «aventura». No es eso en absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero que Peeta cancele la boda. No me imagino hacerle una cosa así a Delly. Le digo a Finnick que no lo sé, que no estoy segura.

—Hummm... Bueno, ¿él ha hablado de su compromiso en algún momento?

—No. En realidad, no.

—Hummm.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa «hummm»?

—Quiere decir que, en mi opinión, tendría que cancelar la mierda esa de la boda.

—¿Por mí? —Se me hace un nudo en el estómago al pensar en ser responsable de que se cancele la boda de Delly—. ¿Puede que solo le haya entrado miedo?

Oigo como mi voz se eleva llena de esperanza ante la idea de que le haya entrado miedo. ¿Por qué una parte de mí quiere que todo sea tan sencillo? ¿Y cómo puedo sentirme tan ilusionada por estar cerca de Peeta, tan profundamente emocionada por su _e-mail _yseguir queriendo, en cierto modo, que se case con Delly?

—Kat...

—Finnick, ya sé qué vas a decir.

No sé exactamente qué va a decir, pero tengo una corazonada, por su tono de voz, que tiene algo que ver con dónde va a acabar todo si no ceso en mi conducta. Que va a estallar de una manera u otra. Que alguien —probablemente yo— va a resultar herido. Pero no quiero oírle decir ninguna de estas cosas.

—Ok. Solo ten cuidado. Que no te pillen. Joder.

Oigo como se ríe de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo estaba pensando en Delly... Es como... satisfactorio.

—¿Satisfactorio?

—Oh, por favor. No me digas que a una parte de ti no le gusta un poquito devolverle la pelota. Hay algo de justicia poética en esto. Delly lleva años tratándote a baqueta.

—¿Pero qué dices? —pregunto, sinceramente sorprendida de oírle describir nuestra amistad de esta manera.

Sé que, últimamente, me he sentido más irritada con ella y sé que no siempre ha sido la más generosa de las amigas, pero nunca he pensado que me tratara a baqueta.

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es.

—No. Nunca me ha tratado así —dijo con más firmeza.

No estoy segura de a quién defiendo, a mí o a Delly. _Sí, hubo aquel asunto contigo, Finnick. Pero tú no te enteraste._

—Venga, por favor. ¿Te acuerdas de Notre-Dame? ¿De las pruebas de ingreso?

Recuerdo el día en que todos recibimos los resultados de las pruebas, dentro de sobres blancos sellados, enviados por el Departamento de Orientación.

Nadie soltaba prenda, pero nos moríamos de ganas de saber qué habían sacado los demás. Finalmente, a la hora de almorzar, Delly dijo:

—Vale, ¿y qué más da? Digamos qué resultado hemos tenido. ¿Katniss?

—¿Por qué tengo que ser la primera? —pregunté.

Estaba satisfecha con mi resultado, pero de todos modos, no quería ser la primera.

—No seas cría. Dínoslo —insistió Delly.

—De acuerdo. Mil trescientos —contesté.

—¿Qué tuviste en el oral? —preguntó.

Le dije que seiscientos ochenta.

—Bien —dijo—. Enhorabuena.

Finnick fue el siguiente. Mil cuatrocientos diez. No era una sorpresa.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté, mirando a Delly.

—Ah, vale. He sacado mil trescientos cinco.

Supe enseguida que no tenía 1305. El examen de admisión no se puntúa de cinco en cinco. Finnick también lo sabía, porque me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y disimuló una sonrisa con su sandwich de jamón.

No me importaba que mintiera. Era una fabuladora conocida. Pero el hecho de que mintiera para tener cinco puntos más que yo, esa parte sí que contaba. Pero no la pusimos en evidencia. No valía la pena.

Pero luego dijo:

—Bueno, a lo mejor las dos entramos en Notre-Dame.

Era una repetición de la jugada que me había hecho con Finnick en quinto curso.

Al igual que muchos chicos del Medio Oeste, mi sueño al hacerme mayor era ir a Notre-Dame. Cuando tenía ocho años, había querido estudiar allí. Para mí era todo lo que una universidad debe ser; majestuosos edificios de piedra, extensiones de césped cuidadísimas, mucha tradición. Quería ser parte de aquello. Delly no había mostrado nunca el menor interés por Notre-Dame y me irritaba que estuviera violando mi territorio. Sin embargo, no me preocupaba demasiado que pudiera cogerme el sitio. Mis notas eran más altas, los resultados del examen de admisión probablemente también y, además, cada año entraba más de un estudiante de nuestro instituto en Notre-Dame.

Aquella primavera, las cartas de admisión y rechazo iban llegando con cuentagotas. Yo miraba el buzón cada día, angustiada. Delly recibió su carta antes que yo. Estaba con ella cuando llegó el correo, aunque no quiso abrir el sobre delante de mí. Me fui a casa, esperando, culpablemente, que hubiera recibido malas noticias.

Me llamó una hora más tarde, en éxtasis:

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

En una palabra, no. No podía. Logré darle la enhorabuena, pero estaba hecha polvo. Sus noticias podían significar dos cosas: que me había cogido el sitio o que las dos iríamos a Notre-Dame y que me eclipsaría durante otros cuatro años. Por mucho que supiera que echaría de menos a Delly cuando me fuera, estaba absolutamente convencida de que necesitaba establecerme, separada de ella. Una vez que ella entrara, ya no podría haber una solución perfecta.

Sin embargo, quería que me aceptaran más de lo que nunca había deseado algo. Y, además, mi orgullo estaba en juego. Esperé, recé, incluso pensé en llamar a la oficina de admisiones para suplicar. Una horrible semana más tarde, llegó mi carta. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la de Delly. Entré corriendo en casa, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza mientras abría el sobre, desdoblaba el papel donde estaba escrito mi destino. _Cerca... está muy cualificada... pero no hay premio._

Quedé destrozada y, al día siguiente, en la escuela, apenas pude hablar con mis amigos, en especial con Delly. Durante el almuerzo, mientras yo luchaba por controlar las lágrimas, mi amiga me informó de que, en cualquier caso, iría a Indiana. Que no quería tener nada que ver con una universidad que me rechazaba. Su caridad me disgustó más si cabe. Por una vez, Finnick dijo lo que pensaba:

—¿Le has cogido el sitio a Katniss y ni siquiera querías ir a Notre-Dame?

—Bueno, fue mi primera elección. He cambiado de opinión. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sucedería algo así? —dijo—. Supuse que la admitirían. Solo la superé por pocos puntos en el examen.

Finnick ya había tenido bastante.

—No conseguiste los malditos mil trescientos cinco puntos, Delly. El examen se puntúa de diez en diez.

—¿Quién ha dicho que saqué mil trescientos cinco?

—Tú —respondimos Finnick y yo al unísono.

—No es verdad. Dije mil trescientos diez.

Discutimos durante el resto de la hora del almuerzo sobre lo que Delly había dicho y sobre por qué había solicitado entrar en Notre-Dame, si no quería ir. Las dos acabamos llorando y Delly se marchó de la escuela temprano, diciéndole a la enfermera que tenía calambres. Todo pasó cuando entré en Duke y me convencí de sentirme contenta con aquel resultado. Duke tenía un aspecto y un ambiente parecidos a Notre-Dame: edificios de piedra, un campus impecable, prestigio. Era igual de bueno que Notre-Dame y quizá era mejor ensanchar mis horizontes y marcharme de Indiana.

Pero hasta hoy me pregunto por qué Notre-Dame eligió a Delly antes que a mí. Tal vez a un miembro joven del tribunal de admisiones le gustó su foto. Tal vez fue solo la típica buena suerte de Delly.

En cualquier caso, me alegro de que Finnick me haya refrescado la memoria sobre Notre-Dame. Sustituye al plante con Clove en mi mente. Sí, Delly podía ser una buena amiga —por lo general lo era, pero también me había jodido en algunos momentos fundamentales de mi vida: el primer amor, el sueño de la universidad. No eran asuntos baladíes.

—De acuerdo —le digo a Finnick—. Pero me parece que estás exagerando un poco. Yo no usaría el término «a baqueta».

—Vale, pero ya sabes qué quiero decir. Hay una corriente subterránea de competencia.

—Supongo que sí. Tal vez —digo, pensando que no hay mucha competencia cuando uno de los competidores siempre pierde.

—Bien, en todo caso, mantenme informado, por favor. Es un material de primera.

Le digo que lo haré.

—Ah, otra cosa —añade—. ¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme?

—Pronto.

—Eso es lo que siempre dices.

—Lo sé. Pero ya sabes lo que pasa. Siempre tengo un trabajo demencial... Sin embargo, vendré pronto. Este año, seguro.

—Está bien —dice Finnick—. Te echo en falta, de veras.

—Yo también a ti.

—Además —añade—. Es posible que necesites unas vacaciones cuando hayas acabado con todo esto.

Después de colgar, me doy cuenta, con satisfacción, de que Finnick no me ha dicho en ningún momento que lo deje. Solo me ha dicho que tenga cuidado. Y lo haré. Tendré cuidado la próxima vez que vea a Peeta.

* * *

_Holas! las tengo un poco abandonadas, por la razones q ya saben... pero me di un tiempito para actualizar. Gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios y por su apoyo!_

_Tengo muchas ganas de responder a cada uno, pero hoy no creo q pueda, tal vez mañana si me bien en el examen de hoy._

_Espero que esten Super Bien! Besos y aBrashos! =D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Evito a Delly durante tres días, algo muy difícil de lograr. Nunca pasa tanto tiempo sin que hablemos. Cuando al final consigue hablar conmigo, le echo la culpa de mi ausencia al trabajo, le digo que he estado increíblemente desbordada —lo cual es verdad—, aunque también es verdad que he encontrado mucho tiempo para soñar despierta con Peeta, llamar a Peeta, enviar _e-mails _a Peeta. Me pregunta si estoy libre para el almuerzodel domingo. Le digo que sí, decidiendo que más vale que resuelva el encuentro cara a cara de una vez. Quedamos en encontrarnos en EJ's Luncheonette, cerca de mi casa.

El domingo por la mañana, llego la primera a EJ's y noto con alivio que está lleno de niños. Su alegre clamor proporciona una distracción y hace que me sienta un poco menos nerviosa. Pero todavía estoy hecha un manojo de nervios ante la idea de pasar un rato con Delly. He conseguido capear mi sentimiento de culpa evitando pensar en ella, fingiendo que Peeta está soltero y que hemos vuelto a la facultad, antes de que se me ocurriera la gran idea de presentárselo a Delly.

Pero esta táctica no funcionará esta tarde. Y tengo miedo de que el tiempo que pase con ella me obligue a cortar con Peeta, algo que no deseo hacer.

Un momento después, Delly entra a toda marcha, con su enorme bolso negro de Kate Spade, el que usa cuando tiene muchos recados que hacer, en especial de la variedad boda. Por supuesto, veo que por la parte de arriba del bolso asoma la conocida carpeta de color naranja, llena a desbordar de recortes de revistas de novias. Se me encoge el estómago. Me había preparado para Delly, pero no para la boda.

Me saluda, besándome en las dos mejillas, al estilo europeo mientras yo sonrío, esforzándome por actuar de forma natural. Y empieza a contarme sobre la cita de Joanna.

—Es que es demasiado exigente —dice Delly, mientras nos acompañan a nuestra mesa—. Es como si buscara cosas que no le gustan, ¿sabes?

—No hay nada malo en ser exigente —contesto—. Pero ella tiene unos criterios muy estrechos.

—Y tu… ¿Has tenido noticias de Gale últimamente?

—Unas cuantas veces. Sobre todo por _e-mail._

—¿Llamadas?

—Todavía no.

—Joder, Katniss. No te duermas —Se saca el chicle de la boca y lo mete dentro de una servilleta—. Quiero decir, no la jodas esta vez. No vas a encontrar nada mejor.

Estudio el menú y siento cómo la rabia y la indignación crecen en mi interior. ¡Qué cosa tan grosera de decir! No es que piense que hay algo malo en Gale, pero ¿por qué no puedo encontrar nada mejor? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir esto? Durante toda nuestra amistad, hemos entendido, tácitamente, que Delly es la guapa, la afortunada, la de la buena estrella. Pero un entendimiento implícito es una cosa y otra muy diferente decirlo así: _No puedes encontrar nada mejor. _Su desfachatez me quita el aliento. Formulo posibles réplicas, pero me las trago. No sabe lo maligno que es su comentario; solo brota de su innata falta de consideración. Y además, la verdad es que no tengo derecho a ponerme furiosa con ella, después de todo.

Aparto la vista del menú y miro a Delly, preocupada porque pueda verlo todo en mi cara. Pero no se da cuenta de nada. Mi madre siempre dice que llevo mis emociones en la mano, pero a menos que Delly quiera saber qué color de esmalte llevo en las uñas, no ve nada.

Viene el camarero y escucha lo que le pedimos sin anotarlo, algo que siempre me impresiona. Delly pide una tostada sin mantequilla y un capuchino y yo, una tortilla a la griega, con queso cheddar en lugar de feta y patatas fritas. Que la delgada sea ella.

Delly saca la carpeta naranja y empieza a marcar con tildes varias de sus listas.

—Bien. Tenemos mucho más que hacer de lo que pensaba. Mi madre me llamó anoche y todo era «¿Has hecho esto? ¿Has hecho lo otro?», y empecé a alucinar.

Le digo que tenemos tiempo de sobra. Desearía que tuviéramos más.

—Mira, Kat, solo faltan tres meses. Lo tendremos encima antes de darnos cuenta.

Se me encoge el estómago al preguntarme cuántas veces más veré a Peeta en esos tres meses. ¿En qué punto nos detendremos? Sería mejor que lo hiciéramos antes que después. Sería mejor hacerlo ya.

Observo a Delly mientras continúa revisando su carpeta, tomando notas en los márgenes hasta que el camarero nos trae la comida. Compruebo el interior de la tortilla; queso cheddar. Lo ha entendido bien. Empiezo a comer mientras Delly parlotea sobre la diadema.

Asiento, escuchando solo a medias, todavía herida por sus groseras palabras.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunta finalmente.

—Sí.

—A ver, dime, ¿qué acabo de decir?

—Que no tienes ni idea de dónde encontrar una diadema.

Le da un mordisco a la tostada, con aire dubitativo.

—Vale. O sea que me has oído.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondo, añadiendo sal a las patatas.

—¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar diademas?

—Bueno, vimos algunas en Vera Wang, en la vitrina de la primera planta, ¿no? Y estoy bastante segura de que también las hay en Bergdorf.

Pienso en los primeros días del compromiso de Delly, cuando participaba, al menos en parte, de su entusiasmo. Aunque sentía celos de que su vida se organizara tan limpiamente, me sentía feliz por ella y era una dama de honor diligente. Recuerdo la larga búsqueda del traje de novia. Seguramente vimos todos los vestidos de Nueva York.

Pero Delly nunca tenía esa sensación que se supone que tienes que sentir, eso que sientes cuando te abruma la emoción y rompes a llorar en los probadores. Finalmente supe cuál era el problema. Era el mismo que Delly tiene cuando se prueba trajes de baño. Tiene un aspecto increíble con todos. Los trajes tubo, ajustados al cuerpo, destacaban sus esbeltas caderas y su estatura. Los trajes amplios, de baile, estilo princesa ponían de relieve su minúscula cintura. Cuantos más vestidos se probaba, más confusas estábamos. Así que finalmente, al final de un largo y cansado sábado, cuando llegamos a nuestro último destino, decidí que aquella iba a ser nuestra última parada. La dependienta, de aspecto lozano, todavía no ajada por la vida y el amor, le preguntó a Delly en qué pensaba para su día especial. Delly se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de impotencia y me miró para que yo respondiera.

—Se casa en la ciudad —empecé.

—Me encantan las bodas en Manhattan.

—Sí. Y es a principios de septiembre. Así que contamos con que no hará frío... Y creo que Delly prefiere los trajes sencillos, sin demasiados adornos.

—Pero no demasiado aburridos —interrumpió Delly.

—Bien. Nada demasiado poco atractivo —dije. _Dios no lo quiera._

La chica se llevó la mano a la sien, se marchó apresuradamente y volvió con cuatro vestidos de línea trapecio, prácticamente indistinguibles el uno del otro. Y fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión de escoger uno, para que fuera el «elegido». Cuando Delly se probó el segundo, de raso de un blanco marfil, con el talle bajo y perlas en el escote, exclamé:

—Oh, Delly. Te queda maravillosamente —dije (y era verdad, claro)—. ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Estás segura?

—Absolutmente —le aseguré—. Este es el que tienes que comprarte.

Unos momentos después, estábamos encargando el vestido y hablando de las pruebas. Delly y yo éramos amigas desde siempre, pero creo que fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de la influencia que tengo sobre ella. Elegí su vestido de novia, la prenda más importante que llevará en su vida.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa ir de recados conmigo hoy? —me pregunta ahora—. Lo único que quiero dejar solucionado son los zapatos. Los necesito para la próxima prueba. Puedes venir conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sumerjo una porción de la tortilla en ketchup.

—Claro... Pero tengo que ir a trabajar —miento.

—¡Siempre tienes que trabajar! No sé quién es peor, si tú o Peeta —dice—. Últimamente está trabajando en un gran proyecto. Nunca está en casa.

Mantengo la vista baja, escudriñando mi plato para encontrar la mejor patata frita que queda.

—¿Ah, sí? —digo, pensando en las recientes noches en que Peeta y yo nos hemos quedado hasta muy tarde en el trabajo, hablando por teléfono—. Es un asco.

—Y que lo digas. Nunca está disponible para ayudarme con la boda. Está empezando a cabrearme, de verdad.

Después del almuerzo y de hablar más sobre la boda, nos dirigimos a la tienda. Cuando entramos en la tienda, Delly admira una docena de sandalias y me dice que el corte es perfecto para sus pies estrechos y de talones pequeños. Finalmente, conseguimos llegar a los zapatos de novia, de satén, que hay al fondo. Examina atentamente cada uno y elige cuatro pares para probarse. La miro mientras camina, con garbo, por la tienda, como si desfilara por la pasarela, antes de decidirse por el par que tiene los tacones más altos. Estoy a punto de preguntarle si está segura de que son cómodos, pero me callo. Cuanto antes tome una decisión, antes quedaré libre. Pero Delly no ha acabado conmigo.

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¿podemos ir a Elizabeth Arden para echar una ojeada a los lápices de labios? —pregunta, mientras paga los zapatos.

Acepto a regañadientes. Vamos hasta la Quinta, mientras soporto su cháchara sobre la máscara a prueba de agua y sobre que tengo que recordarle que la compre para el día de la boda, porque de ningún modo será capaz de llegar al final de la ceremonia sin llorar.

—Claro. Te lo recordaré.

Me digo que tengo que ver estas tareas con una mirada objetiva, tan indiferente como un coordinador de bodas que apenas conoce a la novia, en lugar de como su amiga más antigua pero más desleal. Después de todo, si le soy especialmente útil, quizá disminuya mi sentimiento de culpa. Me imagino que Delly descubre mis fechorías y yo le digo: «Sí, todo eso es verdad. Me has atrapado. Pero te recuerdo que ¡NUNCA, NI UNA SOLA VEZ, ABANDONÉ MIS DEBERES DE PRIMERA DAMA DE HONOR!».

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? —pregunta la dependienta del mostrador de Elizabeth Arden.

—Pues, estamos buscando un lápiz de labios rosa. Un rosa vivo, pero suave e inocente, para una novia —dice Delly.

—¿Es usted la novia?

—Sí, lo soy —Delly lanza una de sus falsas sonrisas de relaciones públicas.

La mujer le devuelve la sonrisa y hace sus decisivas recomendaciones, sacando rápidamente cinco tubos y poniéndolos en el mostrador delante de nosotras.

—Aquí tiene. Perfectos.

Delly le dice que yo necesitaré un matiz complementario, porque soy la dama de honor.

—Qué bonito. ¿Hermanas? —La mujer sonríe.

Sus dientes grandes y cuadrados me recuerdan las pastillas de Chiclets, de Cadbury.

—No —contesto.

—Pero es como si fuera mi hermana —dice Delly, simple y sinceramente.

Me siento hundida. Me imagino en el programa de _Ricki Lake _y el título del episodio es «Mi mejor amiga trató de robarme a mi futuro esposo». El público me abuchea y silba mientras yo farfullo mis disculpas y excusas. Explico que no tenía intención de hacer ningún daño, que no pude evitarlo. Solía preguntarme cómo encontraban gente que hubiera cometido unos actos tan despreciables de deslealtad (por no hablar de cómo conseguían que los confesaran por televisión).

Esto tiene que acabar. Ahora mismo. En este mismo segundo. Todavía no me he acostado con Peeta, estando consciente, sobria. ¿Que nos hemos vuelto a besar? Solo fue un beso. El momento decisivo será la elección del lápiz de labios para la boda. Justo ahora. _Uno, dos, tres... ¡Ya!_

Entonces pienso en el pelo suave y los labios de canela de Peeta y en sus palabras: _Me gusta, literalmente, todo en ti. _Todavía no me puedo creer que Peeta sienta esto por mí. Y el hecho de que yo sienta lo mismo por él es demasiado para no prestarle atención. Tal vez tenía que pasar. Palabras como «destino» y «almas gemelas» me dan vueltas por la cabeza, palabras que despertaban mis burlas cuando tenía veinte años. Observo la ironía; ¿no se supone que te vuelves más cínica con los años?

—¿Te gusta este? —pregunta Delly, volviéndose hacia mí, haciendo un mohín.

—Está bien —digo.

—¿No es demasiado vivo?

—Creo que no. No. Es bonito.

—Me parece que quizá es demasiado vivo. Recuerda que voy a ir de blanco. Eso cambia las cosas. Quiero estar guapa, pero también tener un aspecto dulce. Ya sabes, como una virgen. Pero sexy de todos modos.

De repente, inesperadamente, estoy al borde de las lágrimas. No puedo soportar seguir hablando de la boda ni un segundo más.

—Dell, de verdad tengo que marcharme a trabajar. Lo siento mucho.

Hace un puchero.

—Solo un poquito más. ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti! —A continuación le dice a la dependienta—. Sin querer ofenderla.

La chica sonríe como si lo entendiera, no se ha ofendido. Reconoce la verdad de lo que Delly está diciendo y probablemente se pregunta qué clase de dama de honor deja a la novia en un momento tan crucial.

Respiro hondo y le digo que puedo quedarme unos minutos más. Elige más tubos, limpiándose los labios con una loción desmaquilladora entre un matiz de rosa y otro.

—¿Qué tal este?

—Bonito —sonrío con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, ¡bonito no es suficiente! —dice con brusquedad—. Tiene que ser perfecto. ¡Tengo que estar perfecta!

Cuando estudio sus labios amohinados, manchados de color fresa, hinchados como si le hubiera picado una abeja, desaparece cualquier rastro de remordimiento. Lo único que siento es un resentimiento total y absoluto.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser perfecto para ti? ¿Qué has hecho para merecer a Peeta? Yo lo conocí primero. Yo te lo presenté. Tendría que haber ido yo a por él. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Sí, claro, porque pensaba que no era lo bastante buena para él. Pues estaba equivocada. Es evidente que juzgué mal la situación. Puede suceder... especialmente cuando se tiene una amiga como tú, una amiga que da por sentado que tiene derecho a lo mejor de todo, una amiga que es tan implacable en su intento de eclipsarte que tú misma empiezas a subestimarte, a aspirar a menos. Todo esto es culpa tuya, Delly, por coger lo que debería haber sido mío desde el principio._

Estoy muy nerviosa y absolutamente desesperada por alejarme de ella. Miro la hora y suspiro, casi convencida de que de verdad tengo que ir a trabajar y que Delly está siento desconsiderada, como siempre, abusando de mi tiempo. _Creo que mi trabajo es un poco más importante que tu lápiz de labios para un acontecimiento que todavía tardará meses en llegar._

—Lo siento, Dell... no es culpa mía que tenga que trabajar.

—Muy bien.

—No es culpa mía —repito.

No es culpa mía.

Lo que siento por Peeta no es culpa mía.

Y lo que él siente por mí —y sé que es algo real— no es culpa suya.

—Adiós —le digo—. ¿Te llamo más tarde?

—Claro. Como quieras. Adiós.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para marcharme, emite una última advertencia.

—Si no vas con cuidado, voy a degradarte a simple dama y darle a Joanna tu puesto de honor.

Se acabó lo de ser como hermanas.

Llamo al móvil de Peeta en cuanto desaparezco de su vista. Es una jugaba baja, hacer la llamada mientras Delly hace recados para la boda, pero ardo de indignación. Esto es lo que pasa por ser tan exigente, dominante y egocéntrica.

—¿Dónde estás? —le pregunto, después de decirnos hola.

—En casa.

—Oh.

—Y tú, ¿dónde estás? Pensaba que estabas de compras.

—Sí. Pero he dicho que tenía que volver al trabajo.

Me doy cuenta de que los dos evitamos mencionar directamente a Delly.

—¿Y es verdad que tienes que trabajar? —pregunta, tanteando el terreno.

—En realidad, no.

—Bien. Yo tampoco. ¿Podemos vernos?

—Estaré en casa dentro de veinte minutos.

.

.

.

Peeta llega antes que yo a mi casa y me está esperando en el vestíbulo, charlando con José sobre los Met. Sonrío y saludo, preguntándome si José reconoce a Peeta de otras visitas anteriores con Delly. Espero que no. No solo quiero contar con la aprobación de mis padres. Quiero que me apruebe incluso el portero.

Peeta y yo subimos en ascensor y recorremos el pasillo hasta mi piso. Estoy temblando de expectación, ansiosa de sus caricias. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Me coge de las manos y empezamos a besarnos con un apremio tal, que parece que tengamos una aventura. Es una palabra seria, una palabra que asusta. Conjura imágenes de la escuela dominical y de los Diez Mandamientos. Pero no es adulterio… Nadie está casado… Todavía… Borro la idea de mi cabeza cuando beso a Peeta. No habrá más sentimiento de culpa, no en esta parcela de tiempo.

De repente, parece ridículo que nos quedemos en el sofá. No tiene por qué pasar nada más solo por estar en una cama. Es una idea de adolescentes. Soy una mujer adulta con experiencia de la vida (aunque limitada) y puedo controlarme en mi propia cama. Me levanto y lo llevo al otro lado del estudio. Me sigue, sin soltarme la mano. Nos sentamos a los pies de la cama. Peeta se quita los mocasines. No lleva calcetines. Mueve los grandes dedos arriba y abajo y luego se frota un pie contra otro. Tiene un empeine alto, elegante, y unos tobillos esbeltos.

—Ven —dice, atrayéndome hacia él y a los dos en dirección a las almohadas.

Es fuerte y su piel, cálida. Ahora estamos echados de lado, con nuestros cuerpos apretados uno contra otro. Me besa otra vez y nos caemos en su dirección. De golpe deja de besarme, carraspea y dice:

—Es tan extraño. Estar contigo así. Y sin embargo, también parece algo muy natural. Tal vez porque somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir…

Pienso en la facultad. No éramos los amigos más íntimos entonces, pero sí que estábamos lo bastante unidos como para saber mucho el uno del otro, cosas que surgen incluso cuando estás concentrado en la negligencia contributoria y los medios para rescindir un contrato. Mentalmente, catalogo lo que averigüé de Peeta en los días antes de Delly. Que creció en Westchester. Que es católico. Que jugó al baloncesto en el instituto. Que tiene una hermana mayor llamada Tessa que fue a Cornell y ahora enseña inglés en un instituto de Buffalo. Que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él era pequeño. Que su padre volvió a casarse. Que su madre superó un cáncer de mama.

Y luego está todo lo que he sabido a través de Delly, detalles de su vida personal que he evocado y ponderado estos últimos días. Que está de mal humor por la mañana. Que hace por lo menos cincuenta flexiones antes de irse a dormir cada noche y que nunca deja platos sucios en la encimera. Que se desmoronó cuando murió su abuelo, la única vez que ella lo ha visto llorar. Que tuvo dos novias en serio antes de Delly y que la llamada Suzanne, que trabajaba como analista de investigaciones en Goldman Sachs, lo dejó y le rompió el corazón.

Cuando lo sumo todo, sé mucho. Pero quiero más.

—Cuéntamelo todo de ti —digo, como si tuviera dieciocho años.

Peeta me acaricia la cara y luego me dibuja una línea imaginaria a lo largo de la nariz y alrededor de la boca, deteniéndose en la barbilla.

—Tú primero. Tú eres la misteriosa.

Me echo a reír.

—No creo —digo, pensando que confunde ser tímida con ser misteriosa.

—Sí que lo eres. En la facultad eras un libro cerrado. Reservada, sin querer salir con nadie, pese a los muchos tipos que lo intentaban... Nunca pude sacarte mucho.

Me río de nuevo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Te conté muchas cosas en la facultad.

—¿Como cuáles?

Le suelto algunos detalles autobiográficos.

—No hablo de cosas así —dice—. Hablo de las cosas importantes. De lo que sientes sobre las cosas.

—Odiaba a Abernathy —ofrezco, con voz débil.

—Lo sé. El miedo te dominaba. Pero lo hiciste muy bien cuando al final te preguntó.

—No es verdad —digo, recordando cómo fui respondiendo, a trompicones, a su largo y doloroso interrogatorio.

—Sí que es verdad. Lo único es que no pensabas que lo hacías bien. No te ves tal como eres.

Aparto los ojos y los fijo en una mancha de tinta que hay en el edredón.

—Te ves como vulgar y corriente —continúa—. Y no hay nada corriente en ti, Katniss.

No puedo mirarlo. Me arde la cara.

—Y sé que te sonrojas cuando te sientes incómoda —añade, sonriendo.

—¡No me sonrojo! —Me tapo la cara con una mano y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí que te sonrojas… Eres adorable. Y sin embargo, no tienes ni idea, y eso es tu parte más adorable…

Nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, me ha dicho nunca que fuera adorable.

—Y eres preciosa… Absoluta y asombrosamente hermosa de la forma más fresca y natural. Absolutamente natural.

Le pido que pare. Aunque me encanta lo que acaba de decirme.

—Es verdad.

Quiero creerlo.

Me besa en el cuello, con la mano izquierda apoyada en mi cadera.

—Peeta.

—¿Hummm?

—¿Quién dice que yo no quería salir con nadie en la facultad?

—Bueno, no querías, ¿no? Estabas allí para aprender, no para ligar. Estaba claro.

—Yo estuve a punto de pedírtelo, ¿lo sabes?

Me echo a reír.

—Es verdad —dice y parece un poco dolido.

Lo miro dubitativa.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que celebramos mi victoria con Abernathy?

Obviamente que lo recuerdo, es como si hubiera sido ayer. Lo miro expectante.

—Sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Noto la cara ardiendo y asiento.

—Creo que sí. Sí.

—Y cuando te pregunté si te acompañaba, dijiste que no. Me diste un buen corte.

—No te di un corte.

—Solo te importaba el trabajo.

—No es verdad. Es solo que en aquel momento no pensé... —Mi voz se va apagando.

—Sí, y luego me presentaste a Delly… Entonces supe que no te interesaba lo más mínimo.

—Es que no pensé... No sabía que me veías de aquella manera.

—Me encantaba pasar el tiempo contigo —dice Peeta—. Todavía me gusta —Me mira sin parpadear.

Le digo que parpadea menos que nadie que haya conocido nunca. Sonríe y dice que nunca ha perdido un combate de miradas. Lo desafío y abro los ojos tanto como él. Veo que tiene un punto oscuro en el iris izquierdo, como una peca en el ojo.

Unos segundos después parpadeo. Sonríe, con una sonrisa rápida y jubilosa, y luego vuelve a besarme. Cambia la intensidad y la presión y la cantidad de lengua, esos ideales del besar que se abandonan con tanta frecuencia en una relación a largo plazo. Besar a Peeta nunca se volvería aburrido. Nunca dejaría de besarme así.

—Háblame de Suzanne —digo, cuando finalmente nos separamos—. Y de tu novia del instituto.

—¿Alice? —Se ríe y me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Qué pasa con ella? Es una historia antigua.

Todo el mundo sabe que no se habla de los ex cuando estás iniciando una relación. Aunque te mueras por conocer los detalles desde el mismo principio, eso es algo que sacas a relucir mucho más avanzado el juego. Empezar a salir con alguien es un nuevo principio para los dos. No puede resultar nada bueno de remover unas relaciones pasadas, y por definición fracasadas. Pero comparado con el hecho de que está comprometido, las ex novias son un tema inocuo. No hay necesidad de elaborar estrategias aquí, en mi seguro estudio. Las normas no son aplicables. Quizá sea la única ventaja de nuestra situación.

—¿Estabas enamorado de ellas? —Por alguna razón, necesito saberlo.

Se tumba de espalda y fija la mirada en el techo, concentrándose. Me gusta que piense en mis preguntas, igual que hacía durante los exámenes de la facultad. Recuerdo que se quedaba mirando al aire durante los primeros tres cuartos de hora de un examen. Sin escribir ni una palabra en su cuaderno azul hasta que había pensado por completo en la respuesta. Carraspea.

—No de Alice. Pero sí de Suzanne.

No es extraño que Suzanne siempre le haya molestado tanto a Delly. Quiere ser la única que él ha querido.

—¿Por qué no a Alice? —pregunto.

Prefiero que me hable primero de la que no quiso.

—No lo sé. Era una chica muy dulce. Dulce donde las haya. No sé por qué no la quería. Es algo que no se puede controlar.

Peeta tiene razón. No tiene nada que ver con la valía intrínseca de la persona, la suma de sus buenos atributos. Es algo que no te puedes obligar a sentir. O a no sentir. Aunque yo no lo he hecho nada mal durante todos estos años. Como ejemplo, Joey. Salimos durante dos años y nunca sentí ni una fracción de lo que siento ahora.

—Claro que solo era el instituto —continúa—. ¿Cómo de serio puedes ser a esa edad?

Asiento. Luego le pregunto a Peeta por Susanne.

—¿A ella la querías?

—Sí. Pero a la larga no podía funcionar. Es judía y fue muy franca respecto a lo que esperaba de mí. Quería que me convirtiera, que educara a nuestros hijos en el judaismo, al cien por cien. Y quizá lo habría hecho... no soy muy religioso... pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que le diera el carácter de norma inamovible. Vi toda una vida con ella intimidándome hasta convertirme en mierda. Igual que su madre hace con su padre. Además, éramos demasiado jóvenes para comprometernos... De todos modos, cuando se marchó quedé hecho polvo.

—¿Se ha casado?

—Es curioso que lo preguntes. En realidad, hace poco me enteré por un amigo común de que se había prometido. Como un mes después... —Se calla, con aire incómodo.

—¿Después que tú?

—Sí —susurra.

Me atrae hacia él y me besa con fuerza, borrando todo pensamiento de Delly. Lentamente empieza a quitarme la ropa, y yo hago lo mismo con la suya, mientras me acaricia dice:

—Estás fría

—Estoy fría cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? No lo estés.

—Peeta —digo con la cara oculta en su cuello.

—¿Qué, Kat?

—Nada.

Su cuerpo cubre el mío. Ya no tengo frío.

Nos besamos largo rato, acariciándonos por todas partes.

No sé qué hora es, pero se está haciendo de noche.

Estoy a punto de detenerlo, por razones obvias. Pero también porque creo que deberíamos esperar hasta poder pasar la noche juntos. Pero bien mirado, puede que eso no suceda nunca. Y es probable que nunca me duche con él, ni vea cómo se afeita por la mañana. O cómo lee el _Times _del domingo mientras toma café, matando el tiempo. Nunca pasearemos cogidos de la mano por Central Park ni nos acurrucaremos encima de una manta de cuadros. Pero puedo tenerlo ahora. Nada nos detiene en este momento.

Solo veo una parte de Peeta mientras nos movemos juntos, su fuerte hombro, el lóbulo de su oreja. Le acaricio la clavícula con la punta de los dedos y luego me cojo a él con más fuerza.

* * *

;) un BONUS!


	10. Chapter 10

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

.

.

.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Peeta. Sé que no acabaremos estando juntos, que se casará con Delly en el mes de septiembre. Pero me contento con vivir el momento y permitirme el placer diario de pensar solamente en él. Me digo que nada dura para siempre. En especial las cosas buenas. Aunque lo normal es que no te enfrentes a una fecha límite inamovible. Así que esto es lo que hago con Peeta. No voy a rumiar sobre el final a expensas del aquí y ahora.

Esta noche estoy en casa cuando me llama Peeta desde el trabajo para decirme hola y asegurarme que me echa en falta. Es la clase de llamada que un chico hace a su novia. Nada encubierto ni complicado. Hago como si estuviéramos juntos de verdad. El teléfono vuelve a sonar un segundo después de que hayamos colgado.

—Hola —digo, en voz muy baja, pensando que solo es una nueva llamada de Peeta.

—¿Qué voz es esa? —pregunta Delly, trayéndome de golpe de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Qué voz? —pregunto a mi vez—. Solo estoy cansada. ¿Qué tal va todo?

Se lanza a darme los detalles de su última crisis en el trabajo, que no suele ser nada más importante que un atasco de papel en la fotocopiadora. Esta vez no es una excepción. Un error de imprenta en un folleto para la inauguración de un club. Resisto el impulso de decirle que el público al que va destinado no se dará cuenta de una falta de ortografía y, en cambio, le pregunto quién va a ir a los Hamptons este fin de semana. Noto que mis sentidos se agudizan, esperando oír el nombre de Peeta. Ya me ha dicho que va a ir y me ha convencido para que yo vaya también. Dice que será incómodo, pero también valdrá la pena, que tiene que verme.

—No estoy segura. Es posible que Joanna tenga amigos aquí. Peeta sí que viene.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No tiene que trabajar? —pregunto, sonando un poco demasiado sorprendida.

Noto una punzada de preocupación, pero Delly no se ha dado cuenta de lo falso de mi tono.

—No, acaba de terminar no sé qué trabajo importante —dice.

—¿Qué trabajo?

—No lo sé. Un trabajo.

El trabajo de Peeta aburre a Delly. He observado la manera en que puede hacer que se calle, interrumpiéndolo en mitad de algo que está contando, para pasar a hablar de sus propios e insignificantes intereses. _¿Estoy gorda? ¿Me sienta bien esto? ¿Irás conmigo? Hazlo por mí. Tranquilízame. Yo, yo, yo._

Ahora se está riendo a carcajadas, contándome otra historia que le ha pasado. Me duelen los oídos. Me viene a la mente la palabra «estridente» y mientras estudio mi reflejo otra vez, decido que aunque estoy lejos de ser guapa, quizá tengo una suavidad de la que ella carece.

Es jueves, el día antes de irnos a los Hampton. Peeta está conmigo. Habíamos acordado esperar hasta la semana que viene para vernos a solas, pero los dos hemos acabado pronto de trabajar. Y bueno, aquí estamos, juntos de nuevo. Ya hemos hecho el amor una vez. Ahora estoy con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Cuando respira, su pecho me levanta la cara ligeramente. Ninguno de los dos habla durante un buen rato y luego, de repente, él pregunta:

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Aquí está. La Pregunta.

Lo he pensado cientos de veces, expresando la cuestión exactamente igual que él, con la misma entonación, el mismo hincapié en la palabra «haciendo». Pero cada vez le doy una respuesta diferente:

_Obedecemos a nuestros corazones._

_Corremos un riesgo._

_Estamos locos._

_Somos autodestructivos._

_Somos lujuriosos._

_Estamos confusos._

_Nos estamos rebelando._

_Él tiene miedo del matrimonio._

_Yo tengo miedo de estar sola._

_Nos estamos enamorando._

_Ya estamos enamorados._

Y la más corriente: **no tengo ni idea.**

Esta es la que le ofrezco.

—No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco —dice él, en voz baja—. ¿Deberíamos hablar de ello?

—¿Tú quieres que hablemos?

—No mucho —contesta.

Me siento aliviada de que no quiera. Porque yo tampoco quiero. Me preocupa demasiado lo que podamos decidir. Cualquier elección es pavorosa.

—Pues no hablemos. Ahora no.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? —pregunta.

Por alguna razón digo:

—Después del cuatro de julio.

Suena arbitrario, pero esa fecha siempre ha sido una especie de punto de referencia. Aunque, después del cuatro de julio, todavía queda más de la mitad del verano, la parte que sigue es la mitad más rápida, la parte que pasa volando. Junio, aunque un día más corto, da la sensación de ser mucho más largo que agosto.

—De acuerdo —dice.

—Nada de examinar nada hasta el cuatro de julio. —Establezco la regla claramente, como lo haría al principio de un examen de derecho.

Mi voz es firme, aunque no estoy segura de qué acabamos de decidir. ¿Qué el cuatro de julio romperemos? O quizá... no, no puede pensar que lo que yo quiero decir es que será entonces cuando él le diga a Delly que no puede casarse con ella. No, esto no es lo que acabamos de decidir. Hemos decidido, sencillamente, no decidir nada. Eso es todo.

Sin embargo, haber elegido un día me asusta. Trato de calcular el número de horas que nos quedan antes del cuatro de julio. Cuántas noches tendremos juntos. Cuántas veces haremos el amor.

Me gruñe el estómago. O tal vez es el suyo. No lo sé porque estoy pegada a él.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos encargar comida —digo y lo beso en el pecho—. O puedo preparar algo.

Me imagino improvisando algo rápido y sabroso. No sé cocinar, pero aprendería. Sería una esposa excelente, que alimentaría el cuerpo y el espíritu de mi esposo.

— No quiero desaprovechar el tiempo, no ahora… No quiero perder este valioso tiempo comiendo — Dice mientras besa delicadamente mis labios — Tomare algo en camino —Ahora baja sus labios por mi cuello y yo me aferro a su espalda —Ahora solo quiero sentirte cerca.

Al día siguiente le pregunto a Peeta si tuvo algún problema cuando volvió a casa. Es una pregunta vaga, pero él sabe qué le pregunto. Dice que Delly no estaba en casa cuando llegó, así que tuvo tiempo de ducharse, eliminar mi presencia de él, a su pesar. Dice que Delly le había dejado un mensaje. _«Son las once y no contestas al móvil ni al teléfono del despacho. Probablemente tienes una aventura.»_

Es su habitual acusación, hecha medio en broma, cuando Peeta trabaja hasta tarde. Le pregunta si tiene un lío, sin creerse en absoluto que él hiciera una cosa así. Cambia de persona cada vez, seleccionando al azar un nombre de mujer de la oficina.

Pienso en Peeta volviendo a casa anoche. Toda una escena se desarrolla en mi mente; Peeta entrando sin hacer ruido, corriendo a ducharse y acostarse, esperando oír la llave girando en la cerradura, fingiendo estar dormido cuando Delly entre en la habitación. Ella se queda de pie junto a la cama, mirándolo.

—¿Qué tal tu cita? —le pregunta en voz chillona y seca.

Él se frota los ojos con los puños, como hacen todos en televisión cuando los despiertan de un sueño profundo.

—Hola —dice, cansinamente y luego finge que se ha vuelto a quedar dormido.

Delly se acurruca junto a él en la cama, diciéndole:

—Te quiero.

A él se le tensa la mandíbula, pero se lo dice también él. Se queda dormido pensando en mí. Pensando que la barbilla de Delly se le clava, demasiado angulosa, contra el pecho.

Los estoy mirando en la playa, junto al agua.

Delly y Peeta están juntos bajo el sol de junio, un sol no demasiado caliente. Este fin de semana es el primero que los veo juntos desde que Peeta y yo hicimos el amor, sobrios y conscientes. Llevo puestas las gafas de sol para poder estudiarlos, sentada en la toalla, sin que se note.

Peeta ha estado nadando un poco, aunque el agua está helada. Ahora están hablando, muy juntos. Quizá le está diciendo lo fría que está el agua. Ella se acerca, vacilando al borde del mar, justo lo suficiente para dejar que el agua le cubra los pies. Los dos sonríen. Peeta le tira agua con el pie contra las pantorrillas y ella chilla, se da media vuelta y se aleja unos pasos. Veo cómo se tensan los músculos de sus piernas largas y bronceadas. Lleva el biquini que la hace parecer desnuda. Tiene el cabello suelto y se le alborota alrededor de la cara. Él se ríe y ella levanta el índice como si fuera a amonestarlo; luego camina de nuevo hacia él. Están jugueteando, con todas las de la ley. Me duele mirarlos, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No puedo apartar los ojos de ellos.

Me parece que están montando un espectáculo. Bueno, Delly siempre monta espectáculos. Pero Peeta participa de buen grado. Seguramente sabe que todos los estamos mirando. Que yo los estoy mirando. Siempre es así cuando formas parte de un grupo y alguien decide irse a nadar o camina hasta el agua. El mar es como un escenario gigante. Es natural que los demás miren, aunque sea solo un momento. Peeta debe de ser consciente de ello; sin embargo, está metido por completo en el juego de pareja. Debería estar en su toalla, rumiando, dormitando o leyendo una novela, algo sombrío, para darme la impresión de que está confuso, disgustado, desgarrado. Pero, en cambio, está salpicando a Delly y sonriendo.

Gale hace bocina con las manos y les grita:

—¿Está muy fría?

—¡Super fría! —anuncia Delly, acariciando la espalda de Peeta, mientras él da un informe muy masculino:

—No, está bien. ¡Ven, anda!

La ira se mezcla con el dolor. Es la primera vez que lamento haberme acostado con Peeta. Me siento estúpida; de repente estoy segura de que para él no significó prácticamente nada. Las lágrimas se me agolpan en los ojos mientras me obligo a darles las espalda y me pongo los auriculares. Me ordeno no llorar.

Antes de que pueda pulsar _play, _Gale me pregunta qué estoy escuchando. Solo lo he visto una vez desde nuestra cita y no fue más que un almuerzo rápido entre semana, cerca del despacho, pero hemos hablado varias veces y una conversación duró más de una hora. La única razón de que no haya habido una cita número dos, al menos que él sepa, son solo las circunstancias. Estoy ocupada, él está ocupado. El trabajo ha sido de locura. Lo habitual. Así que la puerta sigue abierta de par en par, algo de lo que me alegro mucho. Necesito concentrarme más en él. Es posible que llegue a sentir algo por él cuando deje atrás a Peeta. Sonrío y digo:

—Tracy Chapman. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Le paso los auriculares justo cuando Peeta y Delly se acercan a nosotros. Gale escucha unos segundos.

—Es bueno. —Me devuelve los auriculares y saca una Coca-Cola de la nevera—. ¿Quieres un sorbo? —pregunta, en el momento en que Peeta y Delly llegan.

Le digo que sí, cojo la lata y seco el borde con el filo de la toalla después de beber.

Él dice, con una mirada cómplice y bobalicona:

—No me importan tus gérmenes. Tú ya me entiendes.

Me río y muevo la cabeza, como diciendo, «Gale, pedazo de tonto».

Gale me guiña el ojo. Me río otra vez.

El momento es de lo más oportuno. Peeta oye toda la conversación. No lo miro. No lo miraré.

—¿Alguien más va al agua? —pregunta.

—Todavía no. No tengo el suficiente calor.

Gale dice que odia nadar, en especial en agua helada.

—Por favor, aclárame cómo puede ser divertido.

Delly suelta una risita.

—No es divertido. ¡Es una tortura!

Yo no digo nada; solo pulso el botón de _play _en mi Ipod_._

—¿Y tú, Katniss? —pregunta Peeta, aún de pie a mi lado.

No le hago caso, fingiendo que el volumen está demasiado alto y no lo he oído.

Delly y él vuelven a sus toallas, al otro lado. Delly se quita la arena de los pies y los tobillos, mientras que Peeta se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al mar. Veo su hombro y su espalda por el rabillo del ojo. Me esfuerzo en no pensar sobre su piel suave y la sensación que me produce su contacto. No volveré a sentirlo. Me digo que no es el fin del mundo. Es mejor así.

Aquella noche, antes de la cena, mientras me estoy vistiendo, Delly viene a mi habitación a ver si tengo un rizador de pestañas. Le digo que no, que no tengo rizador de pestañas. Se sienta en mi cama y suspira, mientras sus rasgos adoptan una expresión soñadora.

—Acabamos de hacerlo y ha sido fabuloso —dice.

Me esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sé que estoy abriendo la puerta para que me cuente más cosas.

La cara me arde. Espero que Delly no se dé cuenta.

—Sí, ha sido fenomenal. ¿Nos has oído? —Es típico de Delly dar detalles así.

Siempre ha sido explícita en sus informes sexuales. Te dice qué palabras se dijeron en el momento del orgasmo. Siempre la he escuchado, por lo general me he reído y, de vez en cuando, he disfrutado de sus historias. Pero hace tiempo que esos días se han acabado.

—No. Debía de estar en la ducha —digo.

—Claro. Nosotros también estábamos en la ducha. —Se peina con los dedos y luego mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Wow. No habíamos tenido algo así desde hacía meses.

Pienso en sus cuerpos húmedos apretados uno contra el otro y no soy capaz de decidir a quién odio más.

Es tarde, más de las dos de la madrugada. He evitado a Peeta toda la noche, en casa y luego en la cena. Ahora estamos en el Talkhouse. Acabo de pedir dos cervezas, una para mí y otra para Joanna, cuando Peeta se reúne conmigo en el bar.

—Hola, Kat —dice.

Estoy bebida y llena de cinismo. El alcohol ha secado mi dolor, dejando solo resentimiento y rabia. Son emociones más fáciles de manejar, menos complicadas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, tranquilamente.

—Nada —le suelto, dando media vuelta para marcharme.

—Espera un momento. ¿Adónde vas?

—A llevarle la cerveza a Joa.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿De qué? —pregunto, con voz gélida.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada —digo, deseando que se me ocurra algo mordaz y vengativo.

No tengo mucha práctica en cuanto a ser mala, pero parece que mi tono de voz funciona, porque Peeta parece dolido. No tan dolida como yo hoy en la playa o durante el informe sexual de Delly. No lo bastante herido. Enarco las cejas, mirándolo con una cierta aversión, como si dijera: ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Estás... estás furiosa conmigo?

Me echo a reír... no, es más una risotada.

—¿Lo estás?

—No, Peeta, no estoy furiosa contigo —digo—. En realidad no me interesas lo más mínimo. Ni lo que hagas con Delly.

Ahora sabe que yo lo sé.

—Katniss... —empieza, aturullado — Yo… no… ella empezó todo… no se…

—Me ha dicho que había sido el mejor polvo de toda su vida —digo y me alejo, dejándolo solo en el bar— ¡Buen trabajo. Felicidades!.

Incluso aunque estoy ebria, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de enfrentarme a Peeta así. Lo único que ha hecho es acostarse con su novia. No me ha prometido nada; se suponía que no íbamos a hablar de esto hasta el cuatro de julio. No ha habido falseamiento material. En realidad no ha habido falseamiento material ni de otro tipo. Estoy en esta situación por mi propia decisión, no me han engañado. Pero sigo odiándolo.

Busco entre la multitud, tratando de encontrar a Jo. Peeta me sigue y me coge por el brazo justo por debajo del codo. Dejo caer una de las cervezas y la botella se rompe.

—Muy bien. Mira lo que has hecho —digo, mirando al suelo.

—Te traeré otra.

—No te molestes.

—Katniss, por favor... No pude evitarlo. Fue Delly, te lo juro.

De repente, Joanna aparece a nuestro lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —responde Peeta rápidamente—. Katniss está furiosa conmigo por haberle tirado la cerveza.

—Puedes tomarte la mía —dice Joanna.

—No, ten, coge esta —digo, dándole la otra botella.

A regañadientes, la coge y pregunta dónde está Delly.

—Justo la estábamos buscando —digo.

Miro a Peeta. Está tratando de cubrir las apariencias delante de Joanna, pero no lo está haciendo demasiado bien. Tiene los ojos llenos de preocupación y los labios tensos. Apuesto a que no tenía esa cara en la ducha.

Se _acabó, _digo para mis adentros, con el dramatismo de una mujer ofendida. Luego miro alrededor, buscando a Gale. El encantador Gale, que me ofreció su Coca-Cola y que no está prometido a nadie.

* * *

_Holas! me di un tiempito para actualizar. Gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios y por su apoyo!_

_Espero que esten Super Bien! Besos y aBrashos! =D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Esta es una adaptación del Libro "Algo Prestado" de Emily Giffin, con los personajes de mi Saga favorita._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—Aaah. Igual que el conejito en la olla de _Atracción fatal _—dice Finnick, cuando lo pongo al día el lunes por la mañana.

—¡No fue así en absoluto! —protesto, recordando que vi _Atracción fatal _con Delly y Finnick.

Delly discrepó de todo el argumento. No paraba de decir lo poco realista que era; ningún hombre engañaría a su esposa con una mujer mucho menos atractiva. Supongo que yo soy la prueba que refuta su teoría.

—¿Ah, no? —dice Finnick, con voz inexpresiva—. Bueno, tal vez sea una variante del tema. Más sutil. Tú solo ejerciste una ligera presión... y le hiciste saber que es inaceptable que continúe las relaciones con su prometida.

—Bueno, en todo caso... se acabó —digo, comprendiendo que estas dos palabras me meten en el mismo saco que un montón de mujeres ingenuas que dicen que se ha acabado, mientras rezan para que no sea verdad, buscando cualquier brizna de esperanza, insistiendo en que lo único que quieren es poner fin a la situación cuando lo que realmente quieren es una última conversación disfrazada de final, mientras actúan para mantener la puerta abierta y poder continuar.

Y la patética verdad es que sí que quiero más. Desearía poder eliminar el enfrentamiento en el Talkhouse. No tendría que haberle dicho nada a Peeta. Me duele pensar que va a dejar de verme por completo. Probablemente, decidirá que no vale la pena, que la situación es demasiado complicada.

—¿Se acabó, eh? —pregunta Finnick, dubitativo.

—Sí.

—Bravo —dice Finnick con su mejor acento inglés—. Así se sube al estrado, con decisión.

—Bien, pues ya está —digo, como si me resultara fácil dejar atrás a Peeta.

—Sí. Ya está. ¿Vas a venir a Londres la semana del cuatro? —pregunta.

Se lo había mencionado en un _e-mail _reciente, antes de que Peeta y yo fijáramos nuestra fecha. Ahora no quiero marcharme. Por si acaso las cosas no se han acabado del todo.

—Hum, lo dudo. Ya me he comprometido a ir a los Hamptons —digo.

—¿No estará Peeta allí?

—Sí, pero sigo queriendo sacar partido del dinero que he pagado.

—Bien. Hummm.

—No lo digas así.

—Ok... —dice, cambiando de tono—. Pero ¿vas a venir a verme alguna vez? También me dejaste colgado después de tu examen de ingreso en la abogacía.

—Vendré, te lo prometo. Quizá en septiembre.

—Bueno... Pero el cuatro habría sido estupendo.

—Pero si ahí ni siquiera es fiesta —digo.

—Cierto. Es extraño que los británicos no celebren que nos independizáramos de ellos... Pero es fiesta en mi corazón, Katniss.

Me río y le digo que miraré los vuelos para el otoño.

—De acuerdo. Te enviaré un _e-mail _con los fines de semana que tengo libres... con todos los _dets._

Sabe que detesto la palabra «dets». Igual que odio a la gente que hace «roz» para cenar. O que te pide que los llames«ASAP».

Sonrío.

—Suena de fábula.

—Entonces, super.

Tan pronto cuelgo, el teléfono vuelve a sonar. El nombre de Marvel aparece en la pantalla. Sopeso la posibilidad de no cogerlo, pero he aprendido que las tácticas de evitación no dan buen resultado en un bufete de abogados. Solo hacen que los socios estén más irritables cuando, al final, tienes que hablar con ellos.

—¿Cómo entregaste los papeles de IXP? —Me ladra por teléfono casi antes de que pueda decir «diga».

Mrvel siempre se salta cualquier formula de cortesía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu modo de envío: ¿Por correo? ¿A mano?

_Los clavé en la puerta de su cabaña, gilipollas, _pienso, recordando el anticuado medio de notificación de la abogacía de Nueva York.

—Por correo —digo, mientras echo una ojeada a mi gastado ejemplar de las Normas de Procedimiento Civil de Nueva York.

—Genial. —dice con su habitual tono insidioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué? ¿Preguntas que qué? —grita por el teléfono. Me aparto el aparato de la oreja, pero ahora oigo su voz en estéreo, llenando el pasillo—. ¡La has jodido! ¡Eso es lo que has hecho! ¡Había que entregar los documentos a mano! ¿No te molestaste en leer la orden del Juzgado?

Reviso la carta del juez. Maldita sea, tiene razón.

—Tienes razón —digo, con tono solemne. Odia las excusas y, en todo caso, no tengo ninguna—. La he jodido.

—¿Qué eres, una maldita asociada de primer año?

Me quedo mirando la mesa. Sabe más que bien que es mi quinto año.

—Quiero decir, mierda, Katniss, esto es mala práctica —gruñe—. Vas a conseguir que demanden a la firma y que te echen si no sacas la cabeza del culo.

—Lo siento —digo, justo antes de recordar que él te odia más todavía cuando lo sientes.

—¡No lo sientas! ¡Arregla esa mierda! —Me cuelga.

No creo que Marvel haya acabado nunca una conversación con una despedida adecuada, incluso cuando está de un humor decente.

_No, no estoy en primer año, imbecil. Así que tu invectiva no me hace efecto. Adelante, despídeme. ¿A quién le importa? _Recuerdo cuando empecé a trabajar en el bufete. Un socio enarcaba las cejas y eso hacía que yo volviera a mi despacho con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, dominada por un miedo cada vez mayor por la seguridad de mi puesto o, como mínimo, por mi evaluación anual. Con los años me he endurecido un poco y, en este momento, no me importa en absoluto. Tengo problemas mayores que esta empresa y mi carrera como abogada.

Llamo al abogado de la otra parte, un asociado cuarentón y razonable con un ligero impedimento del habla al que seguramente, en su firma, han pasado por encima en los nombramientos como socio. Le digo que hemos entregado los documentos de forma incorrecta, que se los enviaría a mano, pero que llegarían un día tarde. Me interrumpe con una risita agradable y dice ceceando que no es problema, que por supuesto no va a recusar el modo de entrega. Apuesto a que odia su trabajo tanto como yo el mío.

Envío un _e-mail _a Marvel con una breve frase. «El abogado de la parte contraria dice que les parece bien que les entreguemos los documentos a mano hoy.» Eso le enseñará. Puedo ser tan seca como cualquiera.

Alrededor de la una y media, después de imprimir otro juego de documentos y habérselos dado a nuestro servicio de mensajería para su entrega.

Después del almuerzo, vuelvo a mi despacho para encontrarme con seis mensajes de voz, incluyendo uno de Marvel echando pestes. Fue mi última siesta, a menos que se cuenten las veces que vuelvo la silla de cara a la ventana y me pongo un papel encima de las rodillas. Es una técnica infalible; si alguien entra sin llamar, parece que estés leyendo. Me cuelgo el bolso del hombro cuando Kenny, nuestro mensajero interno, del departamento de correos, se asoma por la puerta entreabierta.

—Hola, Kenny, entra.

—Katniss —Dice mi nombre con acento francés—. Esto es para ti. —Hace una mueca y exhibe un jarrón de cristal lleno de rosas rojas. Muchas rosas. Más de una docena. Más cerca de las dos docenas, aunque no las cuento. Todavía.

—¿Dónde las pongo? —pregunta Kenny.

Despejo un sitio en la mesa y lo señalo.

—Aquí está bien.

Kenny sacude las muñecas, exagerando el peso del jarrón, silba y dice:

—Guaau, Katniss. Alguien te está tirando los tejos.

Le quito importancia con un gesto, pero no hay manera de negar que son de alguien con un interés romántico en mí. Si no fueran rosas rojas, podría achacarlas a alguna ocasión familiar, decir que es un día especial para mí o que mis padres saben el error que he cometido con el envío de documentos y tratan de consolarme. Pero no solamente son rosas; son rosas rojas. Y muchas. Y con toda seguridad no son de un pariente.

Kenny se va después de un último comentario sobre que a alguien le habrán costado un pastón.

Tengo miedo de leerla. Tienen que ser de Peeta y ¿qué hago si ha firmado la nota? Es demasiado arriesgado.

Sé que no podré evitar leer la tarjeta. Además, también yo me muero de ganas de saber qué dice. Saco el sobre blanco de la horquilla de plástico del jarrón, lo abro muy lentamente y leo las dos frases en silencio:

_**LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. POR FAVOR, QUIERO VERTE ESTA NOCHE**_.

Está escrito con la letra, toda mayúsculas de Peeta, lo cual significa que fue al florista en persona. Mejor todavía. No firmó la nota, probablemente imaginando una situación como esta. El corazón me late desbocado, pero me esfuerzo por evitar exhibir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las rosas me emocionan. La nota todavía más. Sé que no rechazaré su invitación. Lo veré esta noche, aunque tengo más miedo que nunca de salir herida. Me paso la lengua por los labios y trato de parecer tranquila.

Marvel irrumpe en mi despacho después del almuerzo para preguntarme sobre otro asunto del mismo cliente. Con los años, he averiguado que esta es su torpe manera de disculparse. Solo viene a mi despacho después de una bronca, como la de esta mañana.

Hago girar la silla y lo pongo al día.

—He comprobado todos los casos de Nueva York. También los federales.

—Bien. Pero recuerda que el modelo de los hechos es único. No estoy seguro de que al tribunal le importen mucho los precedentes.

—Lo sé. Pero, según mis informes, los precedentes en que nos apoyamos en la Sección Uno de nuestro expediente siguen siendo jurisprudencia, de todos modos. Así que es un buen primer paso.

_Toma esa._

—Bueno, pero asegúrate de comprobar la jurisprudencia en otras jurisdicciones —dice—. Es preciso que nos anticipemos a sus argumentos.

—Bien —digo.

Cuando se vuelve para marcharse, dice por encima del hombro.

—Bonitas rosas.

Me quedo estupefacta. Marvel y yo no charlamos de banalidades y nunca había hecho ningún comentario sobre nada que no fuera el trabajo; ni siquiera un «¿Qué tal el fin de semana?», un lunes por la mañana, ni un «Vaya frío que hace hoy», cuando subimos en ascensor un día de nieve.

Tal vez dos docenas de rosas rojas me hacen parecer más interesante. Yo creo que soy más interesante. Esta aventura me ha dado una nueva dimensión.

Estoy cerrando el ordenador, a punto de dejar el trabajo, con planes para ver a Peeta. Todavía no hemos hablado, solo intercambiado una serie de mensajes conciliadores, incluyendo uno mío, dándole las gracias por las preciosas flores.

—Gracias por aceptar verme —dice Peeta, cuando abro la puerta. Lleva un traje oscuro y una camisa blanca. Se ha quitado la corbata y la ha guardado en el maletín, que deja en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta. Tiene los ojos cansados—. Pensaba que no querrías…

—Creo que no podría negarme jamás… —Se lo digo, aunque comprendo que reconocerlo puede socavar mi poder. No me importa. Es la verdad.

Los dos empezamos a pedir disculpas, avanzando el uno hacia el otro torpemente, muy conscientes de nosotros mismos. Me coge una mano y la aprieta con fuerza. El contacto con él es sosegador y electrizante al mismo tiempo.

—Perdóname por todo —dice, lentamente.

Me pregunto si también me pide perdón por lo de la playa, si eso está incluido en «todo». He revivido la escena una y otra vez, casi siempre en color sepia. Quiero que nos reconciliemos. Quiero seguir adelante.

—Yo también lo siento —digo.

Le cojo la otra mano, pero sigue habiendo demasiado espacio entre los dos. Suficiente para que quepa otra persona o dos.

—No hay razón para que lo sientas.

—Sí que la hay. No tenía derecho a ponerme furiosa contigo. Estaba fuera de lugar... No íbamos a hablar de nada hasta después del cuatro de julio. Era el trato...

—No es justo para ti —dijo Peeta—. Es un trato de mierda.

—Me parece bien tal como están las cosas —afirmo. No es verdad del todo, pero tengo miedo de perderlo, si le pido más. Por supuesto, también me aterra estar con él de verdad.

—Necesito contarte lo de aquella tarde con Delly —prosigue.

Sé que se refiere al episodio de la ducha y no puedo soportar oírlo. Los jugueteos en sepia de la playa son una cosa, la escena porno en primer plano y color, otra. No quiero que me cuente ni un detalle desde su punto de vista.

—No, por favor —ruego—. No tienes que explicarme nada.

—Es solo que... quiero que sepas que empezó ella... De verdad... Lo había estado evitando desde hacía tanto que no pude negarme. —Se le crispa la cara, convertida en una máscara de incomodidad culpable.

—No tienes que explicármelo —repito, con más firmeza—. Es tu prometida.

Asiente, con aire aliviado.

—Sabes, cuando estaban los dos en la playa… —empiezo en voz baja, sorprendiéndome de sacarlo a colación.

—Sí… —dice, sabiendo de qué hablo y luego baja la mirada—. Cuando volví a las toallas lo supe… Supe que estabas disgustada.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Me oíste que te hablaba y no me hiciste ningún caso… Estabas muy fría. Como el hielo. Me hizo daño verte de este modo.

—Lo siento… Es solo que parecías tan feliz con ella. Y yo me sentía tan... tan… —Me esfuerzo por encontrar la palabra justa— Bueno, algo viejo, usado.

—No eres algo viejo, Katniss. Eres en lo único que pienso. Anoche no pude dormir. Hoy no he podido trabajar. Eres cualquier cosa menos algo viejo. —Había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y habíamos adoptado la postura de quien baila un baile lento, con mis brazos rodeándole el cuello— Y debes de saber que no te estoy usando —me murmura al oído. Se me pone la carne de gallina.

—Lo sé —digo con la cara apoyada en su hombro—. Pero es tan extraño. Verte con ella… Creo que sería mejor que no volviera a los Hamptons con vosotros…

—Lo siento mucho —repite—. Lo entiendo... Es solo que quería pasar tiempo contigo…

Nos besamos una vez. Es un beso suave, con la boca cerrada y los labios rozándose apenas. No hay ninguna connotación de deseo, sexo, ni pasión. Es la otra cara de una relación amorosa, la parte que me gusta más.

Vamos hasta la cama. Él se sienta al borde y yo, con las piernas cruzadas, junto a él.

—Solo quiero que sepas —dice, mirándome intensamente a los ojos— que nunca haría esto si no te quisiera muchísimo.

—Lo sé.

—Y me... sabes... me tomo todo esto muy en serio.

—No hablemos de esto hasta después del cuatro de julio —digo rápidamente—. Es el trato que hicimos.

—¿Estás segura de ello? Porque podemos hablar ahora, si quieres.

—No, estoy segura...no del todo.

Y lo estoy. Tengo miedo de cualquier pista que pueda darme sobre nuestro futuro. No puedo soportar la idea de perderlo, pero todavía tengo que pensar en cómo sería perder a Delly. Hacer algo tan enorme y absoluto, algo tan malo y definitivo a mi mejor amiga.

Peeta me dice que le asusta lo mucho que significo para él, me pregunta si sé lo mucho que significo para él.

Asiento. Lo sé.

Me besa otra vez, ahora con más intensidad. Me agarra por la cintura, y arrastra su cuerpo contra el mío, sus labios cada vez son mas demandantes, así como sus manos, que se envolvieron con fuerza, de modo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran pegados uno contra el otro.

Los labios de Peeta son cálidos y lentamente su lengua se entrelaza con la mía. Sin dejar de besarme desliza sus dedos por mi cabello, y me acaricia el rostro suavemente, como si tuviese miedo de lastimarme.

Y luego vivo mi primera reconciliación sexual, auténticamente increíble.

.

.

.

Pero al día siguiente, una persona más se entera de mi más oscuro secreto…

Aunque he imaginado varias veces que nos pillaban, siempre era Delly la que lo hacía. Porque, bien mirado, si dejas que tu mente divague, elige la peor situación, no algún nivel intermedio de catástrofe. Es como preocuparte de que tu novio tenga un accidente por conducir borracho; no piensas que se estrellará contra un buzón de correos y se partirá el labio. Te imaginas lirios junto a un ataúd abierto.

Así que he imaginado que Delly nos pillaba. No «cogidos en la cama, desnudos, en el acto de follar» —esto es demasiado rebuscado, en especial en un edificio con portero—, sino algo más sutil. Delly pasa a verme, inesperadamente, y José la deja subir, sin llamarme antes por el interfono (nota mental para mí misma: advertirle que no lo haga nunca). Abro la puerta, pensando que es el chico del chino que nos trae, a Peeta y a mí, sopa wonton y rollitos de primavera y estamos hambrientos, comprensiblemente, debido a nuestros retozos (nota mental para mí misma, número dos: mirar siempre por la mirilla antes de abrir). Y allí está ella, con sus grandes ojos viéndolo todo. Sin habla de tan horrorizada. Huye del lugar. Peeta se precipita al pasillo, vestido solo con sus boxers a cuadros, gritando su nombre.

Siguiente escena: Delly entre cajas de cartón, embalando sus discos compactos. Por lo menos, Peeta se quedará con todos los álbumes de Springsteen. La mayoría de libros también se los quedaría Peeta, ya que Delly había aportado muy pocos a la unión. Solo unos cuantos ejemplares lujosos, de gran tamaño, con muchas fotos.

En una ocasión leí —es irónico que fuera en una de las revistas de Delly— que deberíamos practicar este ejercicio de visualización cuando tenemos una aventura, que deberíamos imaginar que nos pillan y pensar en las nefastas consecuencias. Estas imágenes nos traerían de vuelta a la realidad, nos harían pensar como es debido, nos harían comprender qué nos estábamos perdiendo. Por supuesto, el artículo presuponía una aventura impulsada por el deseo y no iba dirigido al miembro del triángulo libre de compromisos, sino al que ya estaba comprometido. Además, el artículo daba por supuesto que la tercera parte no era la primera dama de honor en la inminente boda de las otras dos personas. Estaba claro que nuestras circunstancias no encajaban en el típico molde del adulterio.

En cualquier caso, no sé exactamente cómo me sentiría si Delly nos descubriera y mi amistad con ella se terminara. No puedo trasladarme allí mentalmente. La cuestión es que Delly no tiene ni la más remota idea y que ella y Peeta siguen estando absolutamente comprometidos. Y es muy probable que lo sigan estando; se casarán y ella nunca descubrirá la verdad de nuestra aventura.

Joanna es un asunto diferente.

—¿Y?

—¿Y, qué?

—¿Quién te las envió? —Señala las rosas.

—Gale

—No me jodas.

Trago saliva.

—Mira, no nací ayer. Te peleas con Peeta en el Talkhouse y los dos se quedan calladados como muertos cuando yo llego. Luego, al día siguiente a primera hora, te marchas de los Hamptons, con el ánimo por los suelos, con falsas afirmaciones de fechas límite inminentes. Y luego llegan las flores. —Señala las rosas, todavía en plena floración—. Dices que son de Gale, a quien prácticamente no hiciste ningún caso en todo el fin de semana. Lo cual es raro, incluso si habías decidido ser prudente. Luego me dices que tienes una cita con Gale y lo veo sin ti... con otra mujer —concluye su catálogo de pruebas con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Era guapa? —pregunto.

—¿La mujer?

—Sí. La cita de Gale.

—La verdad es que sí; era bastante atractiva. Como si te importara.

Tiene razón. No me importa.

—Ahora déjate de evasivas y responde a mi pregunta —dijo.

—¿Qué pregunta era?

—¡Katniss!

—La verdad es que tiene mal aspecto —digo, todavía reacia a contestar.

—Katniss. ¿A quién crees que se lo voy a contar? Soy tu amiga. No la de Delly. Joder, si ni siquiera me gusta demasiado...

Por alguna razón, me cuesta más esta confesión que la que le hice a Finnick. Tal vez, porque es cara a cara. Tal vez, porque su pasado no ha estado tan lleno de aventura como el de Finnick.

—De acuerdo. — Joanna vuelve a la carga—. Déjame que diga las palabras por ti y tú te limitas a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Ok?—Su voz es como la de una madre hablando a su hija pequeña.

Jugueteo nerviosa con la cinta adhesiva, enrollándomela en el dedo. Está a punto de decirlo en voz alta y tengo dos opciones: admitirlo o negarlo. Admitirlo sería un enorme alivio. Negarlo tendría que ir acompañado de una expresión adecuadamente indignada, acompañada de una descarga de «¿Cómo has podido pensar una cosa así? ¿Estás loca?», etcétera. No estoy de humor para una charada así.

—Peeta engaña a Delly —dice ella—. Contigo.

_Redoble de tambores._

Levanto la barbilla y la miro. Luego asiento, con un gesto mínimo, moviendo apenas la cabeza.

—¡Lo sabía!

Considero la posibilidad de decirle que no quiero hablar de ello, pero la verdad es que sí que quiero. Quiero que me diga que no soy una persona horrible. Quiero que amplíe su declaración anterior, cuando dijo que soy más adecuada para él que Delly. Y sobre todo, quiero hablar de Peeta.

—¿Cuándo empezó todo?

—La noche de mi fiesta.

Fija la mirada en el techo unos segundos y asiente, como si ahora todo tuviera sentido.

—Vale, empecemos desde el principio. Cuéntamelo todo. —Se pone cómoda en el sillón y le da un bocado a la rosquilla.

—La primera vez que me acosté con él fue un accidente.

—¿La primera vez? ¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Múltiples veces?

La miro.

—Lo siento, sigue. ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

—Así que sí, la noche de mi fiesta, fuimos los últimos en marcharnos... fuimos a tomar algo, una cosa llevó a la otra y nos acostamos en mi casa. Fue un accidente. Quiero decir, los dos estábamos borrachos. Por lo menos yo lo estaba.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Estabas un poco ida aquella noche.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero, curiosamente, Peeta dice que él no estaba tan bebido. —Este detalle no solo hace recaer la responsabilidad en él, sino que hace que la génesis de la aventura tenga más sentido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que él, cómo diríamos, se aprovechó de ti?

—¡No! No quería sugerir que... Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vale. —Con un gesto, me dice que continúe.

Le hablo de cuando nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente, los frenéticos mensajes de Delly, nuestro pánico y de cómo Peeta utilizó a Gale como coartada.

—Y eso es todo —digo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «eso es todo»? Está claro que no lo es —dice mirando hacia mis rosas significativamente.

—Quiero decir que fue todo durante un tiempo. Los dos estábamos arrepentidos y...

—¿Cómo de arrepentidos?

—¡Arrepentidos, Joanna! ¡Evidentemente! —Para mis adentros, recuerdo aquel primer día y mi absoluta falta de remordimientos—. Así que eso fue todo. En mi cabeza, se había acabado.

—Pero no en la suya, ¿verdad?

Elijo las palabras con mucho cuidado y le cuento la llamada de Peeta el lunes por la mañana y las cosas que me dijo. Y luego todo lo que pasó en los Hamptons. Y nuestro primer beso sobrios. El beso que lo cambió todo. Y la primera vez en que nos acostamos, de verdad.

Le da otro enorme bocado a la rosquilla.

—Entonces, ¿esto es... qué? ¿Algo puramente físico? ¿O te gusta de verdad?

—Me gusta de verdad —confieso. Digiere la información.

—¿Así que va a romper su compromiso?

—No hemos hablado de ello.

—¿Cómo podéis no haber hablado de ello? Espera... ¿Era por eso por lo que os peleabais en el Talkhouse?

Le digo que no nos peleábamos exactamente, pero que yo estaba dolida porque él lo había hecho con Delly. De ahí las rosas.

—Bien. Así que si lamenta haberse acostado con su prometida, eso parece indicar que va en la dirección de romper con ella, ¿no?

—No lo sé. En realidad, todavía no lo hemos discutido.

Parece perpleja.

—¿Y cuándo lo van a discutir?

—Dijimos que hablaríamos después del cuatro de julio.

—¿Por qué entonces?

—Fue una fecha arbitraria. No lo sé.

Bebe un largo trago de agua.

—Bueno, tú crees que va a dejarla, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que quiero.

Me mira con aire desconcertado.

—Olvidas una parte importante de todo esto, Jo. Delly es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, de toda la vida. Y soy su primera dama de honor.

—Nimiedades —dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te cae bien.

—No es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero Delly no es lo importante.

—Yo diría que es muy importante. Es mi amiga. Y además, aunque no lo fuera, aunque fuera cualquier otra mujer, ¿no crees que tendría que enfrentarme al mal karma de todo esto?

Me pregunto por qué estoy argumentando en mi contra.

Se sienta erguida en el sillón y habla lentamente.

—El mundo no es tan blanco y negro, Katniss. No hay absolutos morales. Si te acostaras con Peeta por el mero placer de hacerlo, entonces quizá me preocuparía de tu karma. Pero sientes algo por él. Así que no te convierte en una mala persona.

Procuro memorizar su discurso. _No hay absolutos morales. _Está bien.

—Si se cambiaran las tornas —continúa— Delly haría lo mismo sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto, sopesando lo que ha dicho.

—¿Tú no?

—Puede que tengas razón —digo.

Después de todo, Delly tiene un historial de quitar cosas. Yo doy, ella coge. Así ha sido siempre.

Hasta ahora.

Joanna sonríe y asiente.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que vayas a por todas.

Más o menos lo mismo que me dijo Finnick. Dos votos para mí, cero para Delly.

—Voy a seguir viéndolo tanto como pueda. Y ya veremos qué pasa —digo, y me doy cuenta de que «a ver qué pasa» es mi versión de «Vamos por todo».

* * *

HOlas! mil perdones por la tardanza... espero q les este gustando como va la historia, espero sus comentarios =D


End file.
